ENAMORADOS POR SEGUNDA VEZ
by Inuhanya Cullen
Summary: VB. Después de una explosión en CC, Bulma pierde parte de su memoria, incluyendo algunos recuerdos de familia. Vegeta podrá ayudar a su esposa a recuperar lo que ha perdido? O Bulma continuará sin su Príncipe?... Traducción... CAPITULO 15! FINAL!
1. Prólogo

**Enamorados por Segunda Vez**

(_Falling In Love A Second Time_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

**Prólogo**

------

Habían pasado seis meses y aún no había cambio en su condición. La culpa por el accidente había sido compartida por los dos más cercanos a ella: su esposo, quien se maldecía a sí mismo por escoger a tan débil compañera, y dejar que su lujuria de batalla nublara su sentido de protección; y su hijo, por perder el control al costo de su hogar y su madre. La verdad, sin embargo, era que no fue conscientemente una culpa, porque el incidente seis meses atrás fue un accidente. Debió haberse prevenido, pero no lo fue, y en castigo los dos hombres más cercanos a ella sufrieron el más alto precio.

_Seis meses atrás..._

"Vamos, papá!" Trunks le suplicó a su padre. Ellos habían ido a la cámara de gravedad para algo de entrenamiento post-almuerzo, y el niño completamente energizado estaba más que listo para un reto. "Soy más fuerte que esto! Quiero pelear con todo mi poder!"

"Como te dije antes niño," respondió Vegeta arrogante mientras cerraba sus puños para prepararse para otro ataque. "No estás cerca de listo para competir conmigo, aún con toda tu fuerza."

"Oh, sí?" Se burló Trunks, sabiendo que su padre nunca echaría para atrás un reto. "Sólo temes que te derrote!"

"Es así?" Vegeta reconoció el reto con una sonrisa. "Bueno, tal vez es hora de que aprendas tu lugar, niño." Le advirtió Vegeta antes de embestir a su hijo sin compasión. Trunks, listo para la prueba, se preparó para oponerse a su padre.

Con la velocidad de la luz, los dos colosales poderes chocaron. Trunks dio todo del suyo, mientras que Vegeta contuvo algo de su energía. Sabía que su verdadero poder era más de lo que su hijo podría soportar, junto con la cámara de gravedad.

Rápidamente Trunks captó que su padre estaba resistiéndose por él, y decidió que tal acción simplemente no lo haría. "Realmente papá," se burló Trunks mientras liberaba una serie de rayos de ki hacia su padre. "Pensé que podrías hacerlo mejor! No me extraña que _Kakarotto_ pueda ganarte tan fácilmente!"

Trunks había sabido exactamente qué botón oprimir para hacer que su padre perdiera vista de todo lo demás menos de la batalla ante él. Con una simple comparación, la batalla se tornó peligrosa. Vegeta, en un repentino estallido de furia, elevó su nivel de energía y comenzó a formar una impresionante concentración de ki. Trunks lo siguió, formando su propio rayo de energía, liberándolo al mismo tiempo que su padre, para disuadir su disparo. Él enfocó todo su poder para vencer el rayo de Vegeta.

Padre e hijo permanecían, sólo a quince pies del otro, dirigiendo rayos de energía que podían aniquilar al otro en un instante. Cada uno consiguió mantener la distancia por pocos minutos antes de que Trunks comenzara a perder el control. Estaba liberando demasiada energía del que su cuerpo podía manejar; sabía que no iba a ser capaz de soportar el rayo mucho más.

"Papá es demasiado!" Gritó el niño de repente en un intento por traer a su padre de regreso a la cordura, y disipar su ki antes de que fuera muy tarde.

Sin embargo, la súplica no fue a tiempo, porque tan pronto como las palabras de su hijo finalmente se registraron en la mente de Vegeta, una luz brillante envolvió su cuerpo antes de que todo se oscureciera.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Vegeta finalmente consiguiera abrirse paso por los escombros a su alrededor. Levantándose en sus pies, rápidamente escaneó el área por daños, descubriendo con horror todo en el mismo estado de destrucción.

"Niño!" Gritó Vegeta tratando desesperadamente de sentir el ki del niño. "Trunks!" Él demandó la aparición de su hijo, la idea de perderlo otra vez de repente era demasiado de soportar. Continuó buscando por otros pocos minutos antes de que viera una mano emerger de los escombros. Él se apresuró, tomando la mano, ayudó a su hijo a salir de los restos. "Estás bien!" Demandó Vegeta en un humor más furioso que preocupado mientras comenzaba a inspeccionar al niño por serias heridas.

"Ah..." Trunks sacudió su cabeza mientras se examinaba. "Eso creo... sólo algunos chichones y contusiones," concluyó Trunks después de levantarse y estirar sus músculos.

Vegeta se permitió liberar un respiro que había estado conteniendo, al escuchar la confirmación. Pero su momento de alivio fue corto cuando su hijo lo alertó rápidamente a una consideración mucho más atemorizante.

"Dende, NO!" Gritó Trunks rápidamente en shock cuando miró hacia el área de la casa que solía ser la cocina. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar mientras una mirada mortalmente temerosa se mostraba en su rostro.

"Qué - qué pasa?" demandó Vegeta mientras comenzaba a reconocer el área, tratando de descifrar lo que tenía al niño tan ansioso.

"Mamá!" gritó Trunks mientras corría al área donde la cocina estuvo alguna vez. "Ella estaba limpiando después del almuerzo cuando la cámara de entrenamiento explotó!" Trunks completó la explicación mientras comenzaba a lanzar escombros a un lado caóticamente para intentar desesperadamente encontrar a su madre.

Vegeta sintió el tiempo congelarse para él mientras miraba a su frenético hijo. 'Bulma,' susurró su mente en completo temor y desaliento. Apresurándose para unirse a su hijo en su búsqueda, se rehusó a creer que lo peor pudiera haber pasado.

"Ella no puede estar-tiene que estar-MAMÁ!" gritó Trunks histérico. El sólo temor de perder a su madre era enloquecedor, pero el saber que él era una causa directa de eso era devastador.

Vegeta llamó a su hijo para calmarse y concentrarse en encontrar a su madre. Gritar y dar órdenes era todo lo que podía hacer para escudarse de la horripilante posibilidad. No podía sentir el ki de su mujer o sentir su conciencia a través de su vínculo. La destrucción era tan completa que no podía ver cómo alguien además de un Saiyajín pudiera haber sobrevivido. Temió que pronto sabría lo peor.

Ellos buscaron por casi diez minutos antes de que Trunks viera, a pocos pies de la colapsada cocina, lo que parecía cabello azul. "MAMÁ!" gritó Trunks mientras se apresuraba hacia el lugar y removía los pedazos de escombros que estaban cubriendo a su madre. El lento torrente de lágrimas que el niño había estado derramando, de repente se tornó rápido cuando levantó el último pedazo para ver el lastimado y ensangrentado cuerpo de su madre cubierto con polvo aparente y completamente sin vida. "PAPÁ!" llamó Trunks, muy temeroso para atreverse a tocar a su madre herida.

La cabeza de Vegeta se giró de golpe, ante la llamada de su nombre, hacia su hijo, sus ojos fijos sobre el golpeado cuerpo junto a él. "No." Su voz liberó un largo y desmoralizante gemido antes de que se apresurara rápidamente sobre su amante. Cayendo de rodillas en el piso junto a ella, su cuerpo se paralizó ante la vista frente a él. En la larga y violenta vida de Vegeta había sido cómplice ante la vista de billones de derrotados, golpeados y ensangrentados cadáveres. Había dado y recibido castigos más espantosos y nauseabundos que ese ante él, incluso nada podría compararse a eso que estaba presenciando en ese momento. Ver a su compañera, su amante, su esposa, la única mujer por la que se ha preocupado y se preocupará jamás, yaciendo golpeada y ensangrentada ante él, le trajo una sensación que no había experimentado desde su muerte ante Freezer.

Él derramó lágrimas.

Envolviendo lentamente un brazo alrededor de su cintura, él haló su frágil cuerpo contra su pecho y escondió su rostro en su cabello, su alma lloraba por la pérdida de su amor.

El cuerpo de Trunks tembló con agonía por su madre, mientras su padre, el hombre más fuerte y fiero que venera, lloraba. Nunca había visto tal reacción de su padre, sólo podía temer lo que eso significaba ahora. "Papá," sollozó él, "Por favor... por favor dime que ella está bien." Trunks hipó mientras trataba de secar sus lágrimas.

Vegeta pareció incapaz de escuchar la súplica de su hijo mientras se consumía mucho en la pérdida de su compañera. "Bulma." Él susurró su nombre, colocando un gentil beso sobre su frente antes de bajar su cabeza para descansar sobre su pecho. Cerró sus ojos mientras escuchaba por el único sonido que podría darle alguna esperanza de salvación, un latido.

Segundos se sintieron como horas mientras esperaba sentir, escuchar, sentir algo para confirmar su más grande temor o despertara su más alta esperanza. Su señal finalmente llegó cuando su cuerpo armonizó completamente a tono con el suyo, y sintió el latir de su corazón. Era lento, y muy débil, pero Vegeta sabía que estaba ahí, tenía que ser, o su agonía hubiera sido aún más profunda.

Sin perder otro momento, Vegeta se disparó al aire, dirigiéndose al hospital. Trunks salió y lo siguió de cerca. Cada uno rezaba silenciosamente de que la mujer que más amaban en el mundo sobreviviera a su colosal error.

_Presente_

Las consecuencias de esa tarde todavía son muy sentidas para Trunks y Vegeta. Desde ese día Bulma había estado envuelta por el sueño interminable de un coma. Su cuerpo había permanecido inmóvil desde el momento en que fue golpeada por los escombros de la explosión. Inanimada e inactiva, había estado perdida para su familia desde ese fatídico día.

El recuerdo de esa tarde había atormentado los sueños de Vegeta y Trunks cada noche desde entonces. Traumado del accidente, Trunks se había vuelto pacifista; temiendo que más destrucción pudiera traer su hambre de batalla. Desde ese día no había tomado un momento para entrenar con su padre o con su mejor amigo. Simplemente no podía comenzar a pelear otra vez. Esa decisión, sin embargo, sólo sirvió para separar al hijo del padre más de lo que el accidente ya había hecho. En verdad, el arte de la guerra era la más grande conexión que compartía el par. Sin él, cada uno estaba obligado a sufrir solo las consecuencias de la ausencia de Bulma.

Lo cual es exactamente lo que Vegeta había hecho. Dolor, que para Vegeta, era considerablemente peor de lo que cualquier hombre normal hubiera sufrido. No sólo Vegeta tuvo que tratar con la pérdida, sólo temporal, de su esposa, también tuvo que sufrir la ruptura de su unión; un destino, el cual veía tan malo como la muerte. La privación física, emocional y mental había mantenido al Saiyajín no ouji de un lado a otro entre la depresión y la completa furia. La última de la cual era más prevalente en su comportamiento.

Pero después de esos seis largos meses, un rayo de luz finalmente había brillado. Para cuando el par había alcanzado la más grande profundidad de su desesperación, un par de ojos azules finalmente se abrieron para aliviar y exacerbar la agonía que habían estado sufriendo esos dos hombres.

------

Continuará...

------

**Nota de la autora:** Corto. Sí lo sé, pero sólo es el primero de mucho capítulos. Y no se preocupen; esta no va a ser una de esas historias de un amor perdido increíblemente depresiva. En el próximo capítulo todo comienza a tomar forma cuando - oh esperen, no quiero arruinarlo! Supongo que tendrán que esperar y averiguarlo!

**Nota de Inu:** Antes que nada quisiera agradecerle de todo corazón a LavenderGoddessV por permitirme el honor de traducir sus trabajos de DBZ donde la pareja protagonista es también mi favorita... a decir verdad, la autora me dio su permiso hace más de dos años bajo el seudónimo de kawaiikorai (por si llegas a leer esto Lavender, soy la misma persona que te escribió en aquella ocasión, jeje), pero no me había atrevido a publicar nada hasta ahora pues no estaba muy segura de que estuviera haciendo un buen trabajo pero ahora ya he adquirido un poco más de experiencia aquí en así que decidí revisar y corregir todo lo que había hecho... y aquí se los presento, con mucho cariño deseo compartir estas excelentes historias con ustedes. Penosamente algunas de las historias originales fueron borradas del aquí más sin embargo voy a tomar el riesgo de publicarlas a ver qué pasa… espero que no me las vayan a borrar… jeje…

A todos los lectores, espero que les guste el trabajo de LavenderGoddessV tanto como a mí...

Y como una dedicación muy especial... SORPRESA!... LadyJ07, hace un tiempito te prometí que te haría llegar todo esto y aquí lo tienes, así que puedo decir que tú fuiste parte de la motivación para finalmente decidirme a publicar estas historias... espero que te gusten y que las disfrutes mucho... gracias por ser mi amiga... y no te preocupes que no he olvidado mis otros compromisos, simplemente no pude resistirme más... jeje...

Besos y abrazos para todos... y hasta el próximo capítulo... Inu...


	2. El despertar

**Enamorados por Segunda Vez**

(_Falling In Love A Second Time_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

**Capítulo 2: El despertar**

------

Chi-Chi estaba sentada en el borde de la cama de Bulma mientras observaba el sueño sin vida de su amiga. Una vez cada semana por los últimos seis meses, Chi-Chi había venido a revisar el progreso en la salud de Bulma, la cual infortunadamente, se había mantenido sin cambios desde ese fatídico día.

Pero este día había sido diferente.

Chi-Chi besó ligeramente la parte superior de la mano de su amiga que había estado sosteniendo, susurrando una plegaria silenciosa para que Bulma regresara a su familia y amigos que la extrañaban tan desesperadamente, antes de levantarse para irse.

La mano de Chi-Chi había alcanzado la puerta, y estaba a simples segundos de salir cuando escuchó un suave gemido escapar de los inmóviles labios de su amiga. "Bulma?" Chi-Chi quedó boquiabierta, mientras corría de regreso hacia la cama para confirmar que lo que había escuchado no había sido simplemente alguna ilusión. Chi-Chi se sentó tomando de nuevo la mano de Bulma, sintiendo una profunda sonrisa extenderse por su rostro mientras observaba a su amiga alguna vez inmóvil comenzar a contraer lentamente sus extremidades. "Bulma!" repitió Chi-Chi. Esta vez la paciente abrió sus ojos para fijarse en la forma de una mujer sentada a su lado. "Bulma! Gracias a Kami que finalmente despertaste! Sabía que pronto lo estarías, lo sabía."

Bulma parpadeó unas veces, como si tratara de enfocar sus ojos en el ser ante ella. Su mente se apresuró para determinar lo que estaba pasando. "Chi-Chi?" Pálidos labios susurraron su primera palabra en seis meses. "Qué… Qué estoy haciendo aquí?" preguntó ella mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación, tratando de reconocer sus alrededores.

"No recuerdas la explosión?" preguntó Chi-Chi ligeramente preocupada. Había escuchado que después de una experiencia traumática, el recuerdo de los últimos eventos rodeando un accidente sería perdido temporal si no permanentemente. Bajo las circunstancias, eso no sonaría como un terrible concepto.

Bulma pausó unos momentos para buscar por sus últimos recuerdos antes de despertar en la cama de un hospital. De lo que pudo recolectar no había habido ninguna explosión para su inmediato perjuicio. Por supuesto, considerando dónde había estado, ser atrapada en la línea de fuego no habría sido mucha sorpresa. "No… No recuerdo ninguna explosión. Dime lo que pasó."

Chi-Chi pausó un momento, nada segura de que debiera decirle a la mujer recién despierta que su hijo y esposo habían sido los que la llevaron al hospital. Decidió que tal vez sería mejor mantener las cosas generalizadas. "Hubo una explosión en la Corporación Cápsula. Infortunadamente estabas cerca a la escena."

Bulma levantó una ceja, sacudiendo confundida su cabeza. "Corporación Cápsula?" susurró ella en completo desconcierto. "Chi, cómo podría haber estado en una explosión en la Corporación Cápsula? He estado en Namekusei la últimas semanas."

"N-NAMEKUSEI!" gritó Chi-Chi. Fue su turno para quedar completamente pasmada. "No has estado en Namekusei en trece años!"

"Trece años?" gritó Bulma. "Pero… eso es imposible; yo estaba ahí antes de despertar. Estás… estás diciéndome que… digo… He estado en coma por trece años?" La paciente sacó la única conclusión que su mente pudo formar.

Los ojos de Chi-Chi se abrieron cuando comenzó a temer que el accidente no era el único recuerdo que Bulma había perdido. Colocando una silla junto a la cama de Bulma, Chi-Chi se sentó tranquilamente. Con un largo suspiro, ella le pidió a su amiga, "Está bien Bulma, por qué no comienzas desde el principio. Dime lo que recuerdas."

------

"Papá!" gritó Trunks con júbilo mientras entraba corriendo a la recientemente reconstruida cámara de gravedad para encontrar a su padre.

"Qué pasa niño?" preguntó Vegeta, más bien irritado de que su entrenamiento fuera interrumpido. Agarrando una toalla para secar algo de sudor de su rostro, volteó para escuchar las excitantes noticias de su hijo.

"Es mamá!" gritó Trunks, saltando con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. "Está despierta! Le hablé a Chi-Chi. Estaba en el hospital visitando a mamá cuando despertó. Lo crees! Finalmente tenemos de vuelta a mamá!"

"Bueno ya era tiempo." Aunque el tono de Vegeta estaba enmascarado con irritación e indiferencia, su alma sintió un profundo alivio que lo dominó. Finalmente tenía a su mujer. Su dolor y miseria terminaría finalmente, con la curación de su unión. _Su unión. _'Por qué no la sentí despertar?' se preguntó él rápidamente. 'Por qué no me ha alcanzado por medio de nuestra unión?'

"Hola… Papá? Tierra a papá!" Trunks ondeó su mano frente al rostro de su padre, intentando reubicar a su padre aparentemente perdido. "Vamos." Trunks agarró la mano de su padre, halando al hombre hacia la salida. "Tenemos que ir al hospital ahora mismo!"

Vegeta deshizo sus preguntas mientras le permitía a su hijo guiarlo fuera de la cámara de gravedad, deteniéndose rápidamente en la planta alta en su habitación para bañarse y cambiarse antes de salir hacia el hospital. Decidió dejar ir su curiosidad por ahora. Todas sus preguntas pronto serían respondidas. Finalmente tenía de nuevo a su mujer.

------

Cuando Trunks y Vegeta llegaron, Goku, Goten, Gohan, Videl, Krilin, Dieciocho, Yamcha y Chi-Chi ya estaban reunidos afuera de la habitación de Bulma. Todos estaban listos para ver a su amiga finalmente despierta.

"Arpía!" Vegeta le frunció a Chi-Chi mientras se empujaba por la multitud. "Qué hiciste, decirle a todos que ella salió de su coma antes que a su propio maldito marido e hijo?"

Goku soltó una alegre risa mientras se detenía entre su esposa y el enfurecido príncipe. "Por supuesto que no Vegeta," intervino el hombre para suavizar la situación rápidamente. "Yo sólo usé mi técnica de la tele transportación para traerlos aquí más rápido. Pensé que ahorraría tiempo."

La única respuesta de Vegeta fue un irritado gruñido antes de precipitarse hacia la habitación donde estaba su esposa. Sin embargo, no logró entrar, antes una determinada Chi-Chi bloqueó su paso.

"Espera ahí, Vegeta," demandó Chi-Chi, mientras le daba con la punta del dedo en el estómago, obligándolo a retroceder unos pasos.

"Mira bruja," comenzó Vegeta con rabia reprimida. "_Mi _esposa ha estado en coma por medio año. Ahora, finalmente ha despertado y si crees que no te retiraré físicamente para entrar a su-"

"No puedes verla Vegeta," Chi-Chi interrumpió sus amenazas en un tono tan calmado como fuera posible. "Por favor, necesitas escuchar de su condición antes de que entres y la veas." De repente Chi-Chi volvió su atención hacia todo el grupo. "Todos ustedes necesitan saber."

"De qué demonios estás hablando?" Los ojos de Vegeta se fruncieron, estaba comenzando a sentir que sus preocupaciones originales volvían a la superficie.

"Por favor," Trunks se detuvo en frente de su padre mientras hablaba por primera vez. "Pasa algo malo con mi mamá? Tiene daño cerebral o algo?" Trunks tartamudeó, miedo goteaba de su voz.

Chi-Chi suspiró. Ignorando la pregunta de Vegeta, se arrodilló hasta que estuvo a nivel visual con el joven. "Trunks, tu madre está bien físicamente. Los doctores dicen que se recuperará por completo."

"Bien… pero?" preguntó Trunks preocupado, sabía que algo más serio estaba pasando, y quería que le informaran inmediatamente.

"Pero…" Chi-Chi tomó un largo respiro mientras le revelaba las deprimentes noticias al grupo. "Tu madre está sufriendo de amnesia parcial."

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron cuando escuchó las noticias. 'Por eso es que no me ha contactado a través de nuestra unión?' preguntó él inmediatamente, mientras decidía mantenerse callado cuando el resto del alarmado grupo vociferaba sus propias preguntas y preocupaciones.

"Amnesia? Entonces Bulma ha perdido parte de su memoria?" preguntó Gohan ligeramente confundido. "Qué tipo de pérdida de memoria? Es el accidente lo que no recuerda?"

"Me temo que es más que sólo el accidente." Chi-Chi suspiró; sabía que esta próxima parte sería difícil de escuchar. "No recuerda los últimos trece años de su vida."

La boca de Vegeta se abrió levemente mientras un sorpresivo gemido escapaba de sus labios. 'Esto no puede ser.'

"Quieres decir que mi mamá no me recuerda!" Trunks saltó, grandemente afligido por la posibilidad.

"Espera un minuto," interrumpió Yamcha por primera vez para aportar. "Trece años atrás, hun? Recuerdo que fue cuando estaba muerto, lo cual significa que Bulma estaba en Namekusei buscando las esferas del dragón, verdad?"

Chi-Chi asintió. "Bulma dijo que su último recuerdo era el de estar en Namekusei, y luego despertar aquí."

"Qué extraño!" añadió Goku completamente pasmado. "Entonces ella no recuerda a Vegeta o a Trunks?"

Chi-Chi tomó un profundo respiro; esto iba a ponerse peor. "Bueno… Ella no recuerda a Trunks, por supuesto, pero Vegeta…" ella se desvaneció, nada lista para enfrentar al devastado esposo.

"Afuera con eso!" demandó Vegeta mientras cerraba sus puños, preparándose para escuchar las noticias. "Me recuerda?"

Chi-Chi asintió lentamente confirmando antes de explicar el alcance de lo que lo recordaba su esposa. "De acuerdo a Bulma, el último recuerdo que tiene de ti fue cuando trataste de matarla."

"Qué! Eso obviamente es ridículo, yo nunca traté de matarla!" gritó Vegeta, completamente ofendido por la simple sugerencia.

"Bueno, Bulma parece pensar que lo hiciste," insistió Chi-Chi con seguridad.

"Cómo pudiste intentar matar a mamá!" gritó Trunks protectoramente mientras volteaba a mirar a su padre.

"No lo hice!" refutó Vegeta, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, extremadamente exasperado.

"Bueno, en realidad… um… Vegeta, eso no es verdad," tartamudeó Krilin mientras ofrecía dar algo de luz en la molesta situación.

"Qué estás diciendo Krilin?" Goku levantó una ceja escéptico, de su conocimiento, él nunca había escuchado de Vegeta intentando matar a Bulma.

"Bueno… Um…" Comenzó Krilin mientras se ubicaba estratégicamente entre Gohan y Goku, bien lejos de Vegeta. "Recuerdas después de que mataste a ese hombre verde?"

"Sí, yo maté a Zaabón," aceptó Vegeta rápidamente. "Qué tiene que ver eso con el falso recuerdo de mi esposa?"

"Recuerdas lo que hiciste después de eso?" Krilin esperó que si el Saiyajín no ouji repetía los eventos de esa tarde en su mente Vegeta podría recordar todos los detalles sin tener que obligar al bajo terrícola a ser el portador de malas noticias.

Vegeta tomó un frustrado respiro antes de devorar su cerebro. "Yo maté esa miserable excusa de soldado. Luego quería tu esfera del dragón, te rehusaste a dármela, entonces yo-" Vegeta se paralizó a media frase mientras sus ojos se abrían con arrepentimiento. "Mierda."

"Qué!" Preguntó Trunks mientras observaba a su padre retroceder unos pasos, susurrando tranquilamente varias vulgaridades bajo su respiración.

"Él agarró a Bulma y amenazó con matarla si no le alcanzaba la esfera del dragón que tenía." Terminó Krilin donde Vegeta se había quedado. Toda la sala movió sus cabezas con decepción.

"Tú _trataste _de matar a mamá!" gritó Trunks completamente disgustado por las acciones de su padre.

"Sólo amenacé," refutó Vegeta débilmente, antes de romper su típica pose rígida para recostarse levemente contra una pared.

"Miren," interrumpió Chi-Chi, "No les dije todo esto porque quiera hacer sentir mal a Vegeta, eso sólo es un bono." Chi-Chi se permitió una breve risa antes de continuar. "Pero, el punto es, el sistema de Bulma aún se está recuperando en este momento. Así que, decirle que está casada con un hombre que trató de matarla, destruir su planeta hogar, y que fue tras mi Goku y Gohan," una estresada Chi-Chi miró a Vegeta, "sería en contra de su recuperación. Necesita algo de tiempo antes de que soltemos esta bomba sobre ella."

Entonces todos se miraron mutuamente, asintiendo en acuerdo, salvo dos hombres cuyas opiniones contaban más. "Entonces qué estás diciendo?" El rostro de Trunks cayó en un profundo frunce. "No puedo ver a mi propia madre?"

"No, no estoy diciendo eso," Chi-Chi trató de aliviar las preocupaciones del niño. "Tu madre sabe que ella perdió una gran parte de su memoria. Y yo ya le dije que un componente significativo de esa memoria fue tenerte."

"Entonces," Trunks sacudió su cabeza rápidamente, intentando enfocarse en lo que todo esto significaba. "Mamá sabe que soy su hijo, sólo que no sabe que él," Trunks apuntó a Vegeta, "es mi padre?"

"Así es." Asintió Chi-Chi.

Vegeta sólo resopló ante la estupidez de la mujer. "No crees que podría tener curiosidad sobre ese pequeño bocado?" preguntó Vegeta notando la absurdez de todo esto. "Después de todo, los niños no se hacen por ellos mismos," su voz estaba goteando con burla.

Chi-Chi miró ante el sarcasmo del hombre, golpeando con su propio comentario malévolo. "Por supuesto que tienes razón Vegeta, y eso fue lo que llevó a Bulma a la misma conclusión a la que nosotros llegamos cuando descubrimos lo de Trunks."

Toda la sala miró a Yamcha que se ruborizó ridículamente.

"DE NINGUNA MANERA!" Objetó Vegeta violentamente. "No voy a dejarla pensar que ese débil tonto es su marido!" El furioso Saiyajín no ouji apuntó un amenazante dedo al intimidado guerrero Z.

"Contrólate, Vegeta!" demandó Chi-Chi, antes de indicarle mantener su voz baja con Bulma a sólo una pared. "Le he explicado a Bulma que Yamcha no es el padre de Trunks."

Vegeta se permitió un corto respiro, para controlar su temperamento antes de demandar una completa explicación. "Entonces qué demonios le dijiste?"

"Simplemente le dije que ella y el padre de Trunks tuvieron diferencias irreconciliables y se separaron cortamente después del nacimiento de Trunks. Bulma pareció aceptar este escenario; así que entre tanto ninguno de ustedes deje salir nada, todo estará bien, de acuerdo?"

Todo el grupo asintió entendiendo y aceptando, salvo un aún humeante Saiyajín. "No, arpía, no está bien! No hablaré con mi mujer como si fuera nada más que una indiferente conocida!"

"No estoy pidiéndote hacerlo, Vegeta," refutó Chi-Chi rápidamente. "Simplemente estoy pidiéndote no hablar con ella."

"Qué?" La voz de Vegeta estaba elevándose con cada palabra. "Ella es mi mujer! No me dirán si puedo o no verla!"

"Oh, eso es tan de ti, no es así Vegeta!" Chi-Chi movió su cabeza completamente frustrada. "A quien le importa lo mejor para Bulma, en tanto como tú obtengas lo que quieres, verdad?"

Vegeta parpadeó en shock ante sus palabras. 'La maldita bruja tiene razón,' notó él resentido, mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho en una conducta más compuesta. "Cuánto tiempo?" preguntó él muy simple y directo.

"Bueno," Chi-Chi aclaró su garganta, pensando cuidadosamente antes de hablar. "Los doctores dicen que su memoria podría regresar en cualquier momento. Podría llegar por pedazos y piezas o toda de una vez. Realmente depende de cómo sean accionados, pero por el tiempo, los doctores no están seguros. Podrían ser días, semanas, meses o tal vez… años."

"Qué! Quieres decir que mi mamá nunca podría recuperar los últimos trece años de su vida!" gruñó Trunks ante la devastadora idea.

"Esperen un minuto," interrumpió Dieciocho como si ella tuviera la respuesta que todos los otros tontos estaban pasando por alto. "Si ese es el caso, entonces por qué no reúnen las esferas del dragón y desean que sus recuerdos regresen?"

"Sí, en cinco meses las esferas del dragón estarán regeneradas. Podemos pedir el deseo entonces si Bulma todavía no ha recordado todo!" añadió Goku optimista.

"Bueno eso aún es una larga espera, pero supongo que cinco meses es mejor que una eternidad," anotó Krilin tranquilizantemente.

Vegeta gruñó profundo en su garganta mientras observaba a todo el grupo asentirle al otro como si esto fuera una brillante solución. 'Cinco meses de separación, nuestra unión se destruirá seguramente.'

"Entonces estamos de acuerdo," Chi-Chi ignoró la opinión de Vegeta en el asunto. "Si Bulma no recupera su memoria en cinco meses usaremos las esferas del dragón. Y mientras tanto, asegúrense que ninguno de ustedes suelte nada, bien?"

"De acuerdo," dijeron todos unánimemente.

"Bien Trunks, creo que es hora de dejarte ver a tu madre." Chi-Chi le apuntó hacia la puerta.

"Está bien," asintió Trunks lentamente, antes de entrar a la habitación para hablar con su madre por primera vez en meses.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Que miedo. Parece que Vegeta va a estar sin mujer un poco más. Podrá manejar otros posibles cinco meses solo? Y qué hay de Bulma? Cómo será el 'encuentro' de Trunks? Dejará escapar algo? Esperen y averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo.

**Nota de la historia**: Sólo quería mencionar, antes de ser encendida por eso, que sé que Vegeta _en realidad _nunca agarró a Bulma cuando amenazó a Krilin para obtener su esfera del dragón. Lo cambié para propósitos de la trama. Hacer ver a Vegeta más temido… no es que por supuesto necesite mucha ayuda en ese departamento!

**Nota de Inu**: Hola a todos! Me alegra mucho saber la buena acogida que tuvo esta historia, a todos ustedes muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios hacia LGV por ser el cerebro detrás de todo esto y a mi por el trabajo tan satisfactorio que es traducir para llevarles a todos la versión en español de estas historias (de antemano, disculpen los errorcitos que puedan haber… jeje)… Un saludo muy grande y especial a LadyJ07, me complace mucho que te haya gustado amiguita, pues es con mucho cariño para ti y todos los demás fanáticos de esta encantadora pareja… jeje… Así que, BIENVENIDA!

Para responder una inquietud, efectivamente todos los trabajos de LGV serán publicados en su totalidad, en tanto como no surjan razones de fuerza mayor que me lo impidan… jeje… pero obviando eso, todo está traducido y listo para que todos ustedes lo disfruten… Mil gracias una vez más por tomarse el tiempito de leer, dejarme sus mensajitos y ofrecerme su ayuda y apoyo incondicional…

Cuídense mucho, besitos para todos y hasta una próxima entrega… Inu…


	3. Algo maternal

**Enamorados por Segunda Vez**

(_Falling In Love A Second Time_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

**Capítulo 3: Algo maternal**

------

Lentamente Trunks entró en la habitación de su mamá, recordándose en silencio no mencionar nada que pudiera perturbarla. 'Puedo hacerlo' repitió él mientras saltaba para sentarse junto a su madre. Sintió una sonrisa cruzar sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de cuánto más viva se veía. Su piel fantasmal había regresado a un rico marfil, y sus pálidos labios rosa estaban más de un color colorete. Puesto simplemente, lucía más como ella. Bulma había estado durmiendo cuando su hijo entró, pero al sentir comprimirse la cama a su lado, despertó para encontrar a un apuesto niño de cabello lavanda sentado junto a ella. Bulma miró sus profundos ojos zafiros y sonrió. "Tú debes ser Trunks," concluyó ella después de evaluar la fuerte resemblanza.

"Lo soy." El niño habló levemente tímido. "Cómo estás?" preguntó él, sólo queriendo escuchar su voz.

"Me siento bien," bostezó ella mientras se sentaba más cómodamente en la cama, "pero más bien preferiría escuchar sobre ti."

"De mí? Qué de mí?" preguntó Trunks.

"Bueno," Bulma no estaba exactamente segura de cómo abordar esta extraña situación. "Sé que soy tu madre y que tu nombre es Trunks, pero me temo que no puedo recordar nada de ti. Así que, pensé que podría refrescar algo de mi memoria si me das las bases."

Trunks asintió alegremente, él estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudar a su madre a recordar. Rápidamente habló sobre su edad, escuela, intereses, rasgos personales, y una serie de otras fortuitas ideas que llegaron a su cabeza, Trunks terminó avergonzado después de media hora, soltando información sin parar. Sin embargo, en sus divagaciones, fue cuidadoso de no mencionar nada sobre su padre, lo cual fue más bien difícil, considerando la gran parte que su ídolo jugaba en su vida.

"Quién es Goten?" interrumpió Bulma después de que el joven amigo de su hijo fue mencionado.

"El hijo de Kakarotto," respondió Trunks rápidamente. "Tú me llevabas a donde Chi-Chi para jugar con él desde que era realmente pequeño."

"Um…" De repente Bulma se perdió terriblemente. "Espera un segundo, jovencito. Quién es este amigo Kakarotto?" preguntó Bulma, apenas reconociendo vagamente el nombre.

Trunks mordió su lengua, maldiciéndose por ser tan descuidado. "Oh, dije Kakarotto? Me equivoqué, quise decir Goku, por supuesto."

"Goku tuvo otro hijo. Eso es maravilloso." Bulma sonrió ignorando el desliz, la noticia era muy excitante para sus queridos amigos. "Es de la misma edad que tú?"

"En realidad es un año menor. Los dos solíamos entrenar juntos todo el tiempo." La voz de Trunks tuvo un rastro de arrepentimiento ante la idea.

"Entrenar… Um… no sería él… Ah… un poco fuerte para ti?" preguntó Bulma, pensando en la fuerte ventaja que Gohan tenía a tan joven edad, gracias a su sangre mitad Saiyajín.

"Por favor," Trunks despidió el insulto a sus habilidades. "Definitivamente soy más fuerte que Goten."

"De verdad," rió Bulma, asumiendo que estaba exagerando sus talentos como haría cualquier niño de su edad. "Y apuesto que también eres más fuerte que Goku, hun?"

Trunks frunció notando finalmente su error y rápidamente cambió la dirección de la conversación. "Sí, bueno, no importa más con quien soy más fuerte. Dejé de pelear."

"Por qué?" preguntó Bulma pasmada. En casi media hora el niño pasó por su excitante vida, gran cantidad de su tiempo fue dedicada a mencionar su emoción por el combate. No tenía sentido que un niño que amaba tanto la excitación de una pelea se rindiera simplemente.

"Yo… perdí el control." Él suspiró desviando la vista de su madre, la madre que él puso en coma, la madre a quien le quitó trece años de recuerdos. "Chi-Chi no te dijo? Soy la razón por la que estás aquí. Es mi culpa."

El corazón de Bulma se hundió mientras veía lágrimas formándose en las esquinas de los ojos del niño. "Cómo podría ser tu culpa?" Preguntó Bulma suavemente mientras levantaba el mentón del niño.

"Yo… yo fui quien voló la casa. Tú estabas adentro cuando pasó. Casi te mato mamá. Todo es mi culpa." Entonces las contenidas lágrimas de Trunks comenzaron a caer, el recuerdo era muy doloroso de revivir.

Bulma apenas había conocido a este niño y todo en lo que pudo pensar mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas era en su necesidad de aliviar su dolor. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor del niño y lo alzó para que estuviera sentado en su regazo. Descansando su cabeza sobre la suya, lo haló cariñosamente contra su pecho. "Shh," susurró ella. "Eso no es tu culpa. Fue un accidente. Cosas como estas pasan todo el tiempo."

Trunks no pudo evitar sino liberar una carcajada junto a su llanto. "Sí, los hijos casi matan a sus madres y vuelan sus casas todo el tiempo."

"De acuerdo," concedió Bulma con una risa suya, "Puedo ver tu punto. Pero, aunque yo no sepa todos los detalles, estoy segura que fue un accidente. No puedes seguir culpándote. Estoy mejor, salvo un poco de pérdida de memoria, como tu madre estoy diciéndote que no estás autorizado más a sentir culpa."

Trunks sonrió, su madre puede haber perdido trece años de su memoria, pero todavía sabía decir lo correcto para hacerlo sentir mejor. "No sabes lo mucho que te extrañé mamá." Trunks la abrazó seguro.

Bulma besó levemente a su hijo en la frente mientras sentada se preguntaba cómo un niño podía reunir suficiente energía para volar su casa y salir ileso. 'Oh bueno, este no podría ser el mejor momento para preguntar.' Ella decidió no destruir el progreso que parecían tener.

Luego el par pasó la siguiente hora poniéndose al día en varios aspectos selectivos de la vida que Bulma fallaba en recordar, antes de que Trunks decidiera permitirles a los muy preocupados amigos de Bulma la oportunidad para visitarla.

Trunks le dio a su madre un abrazo final, luego saltó de la cama y regresó a la sala de espera donde su muy agitado padre se había sentado esperando por la última hora y media.

"Era tiempo de que salieras niño!" Siseó Vegeta mientras caminaba hacia su hijo.

"Cómo está?" preguntó Goku, mientras el resto del grupo se amontonaba alrededor del joven.

"Realmente bien!" ofrecido Trunks alegre. "No recuerda mucho, pero lo está tomando bien, y quiere verlos a todos ustedes."

"Bueno, eso es bueno de escuchar," dijo Chi-Chi con una gran sonrisa. "Qué tal si ustedes van a verla después," Chi-Chi le asintió a su esposo e hijo antes de mirar a Trunks, "Y yo te llevaré a la cafetería para que comas algo. Debes estar hambriento."

"No, está bien," Trunks rechazó la oferta, antes de voltear a mirar a Goten. "Preferiría ir a entrenar. Qué dices, Goten?"

"Qué!" Goten estaba emocionado de escuchar que su compañero estuviera listo para combatir de nuevo. "En serio?"

Todo el grupo volteó para mirar a Trunks como si hubiera perdido la razón. La aprehensión del niño a la lucha había sido del común conocimiento por los últimos meses. Todos estaban de pie preguntándose, pero Vegeta fue el único en vociferar su sorpresa. "Quieres entrenar?"

"Sí," Trunks lucía sorprendido por la reacción de todos. "Le hablé a mamá, ella dijo que lo que pasó no fue mi culpa y que necesito dejarlo en el pasado y regresar a entrenar."

"He estado diciéndote eso por meses!" Vegeta objetó en completa frustración. "Nunca escuchaste o estuviste de acuerdo conmigo, y ahora porque ella lo dijo, de repente está bien!"

"Um… eso creo." Trunks rascó su cabeza en una forma sorprendentemente Goku. "Es diferente cuando mamá me lo dice. Cuando ella me dice algo, sólo sé que está bien," Trunks se encogió antes de que él y Goten se despidieran. Luego se apresuraron por el corredor hacia la ventana más cercana, el escape más rápido.

La quijada de Vegeta se desplomó después de escuchar las palabras de su hijo y futuro destino. "In-creíble!" gritó él un poco fuerte. "Traté de hacer entrenar al chico por seis malditos meses y nada! La mujer no lo recuerda y después de pasar menos de dos horas con el mocoso todo cambia!"

"Es algo maternal," Chi-Chi sonrió a sabiendas antes de voltear hacia su esposo e hijo. "Por qué no van los dos y la ven ahora."

------

Bulma había pasado lo restante de su tarde poniéndose al día con viejos amigos y conociendo a los más nuevos ya que su amnesia la había dejado en la ignorancia. Todos fueron cuidadosos en cómo respondían cada pregunta suya, y liberaban varias piezas de información, pero a medida que la noche avanzaba, las miradas de advertencia, y respuestas tartamudeantes sólo sirvieron para incrementar las sospechas de Bulma, causándole a su mente tejer redes de más viles verdades que de las que estaba siendo 'protegida.'

Las horas de visita estaban por terminar cuando Bulma saludó a su último visitante. "Trunks," la cansada mujer sonrió mientras el niño de ojos azules reclamaba el asiento que había tomado durante su primera conversación.

"Sólo vine a decir buenas noches," Trunks completó su idea mientras se instalaba en su cama.

"Bueno, fue grato conocerte." Bulma rió ante la absurdez de ofrecer tal cumplido a su propio hijo. "Supongo que estás quedándote con los Son mientras estoy aquí?" ella cubrió su boca mientras bostezaba la pregunta.

"No, en realidad estoy quedándome en la Corporación Cápsula." Trunks habló descuidadamente, mientras imitaba el contagioso gesto de su madre.

"Estás quedándote solo?" tartamudeó Bulma con sorprendida preocupación.

Trunks parpadeó cortamente antes de notar su error. "Oh… Um… no… yo… ah… tengo a alguien cuidándome." Él asintió seguro. "Sí, no tienes que preocuparte por mi."

Bulma levantó una ceja escéptica. "Trunks, hay algo que no estás diciéndome?"

"Por supuesto que no mamá," Trunks no se dejó impresionar, mientras miraba rápidamente la salida. "Pero de verdad tengo que irme… Te veré mañana," dijo él rápidamente antes de plantar un rápido beso en su mejilla y salir por la puerta.

Bulma observó mientras su hijo salía tan culpablemente de la habitación, antes de que tuviera una oportunidad para cuestionar sus guardadas respuestas. "Definitivamente está ocultando algo de mi," insistió ella. 'Todos lo están,' pensó ella con seguridad, antes de deslizarse bajo sus sábanas. 'Y voy a descubrir lo que es,' ella se acomodó hasta que pudo descansar cómodamente, 'después,' bostezó ella, 'que tenga un buen descanso nocturno.'

------

El vuelo a casa para Trunks y Vegeta fue silencioso. Vegeta estaba profundo en pensamiento, preguntándose cómo iba a tratar con esos nuevos acontecimientos, mientras Trunks era plagado por las mismas ideas, pero por una razón diferente. Había visto lo malo que su padre había tomado la pérdida de su madre por los últimos seis meses y ahora que el único recuerdo que tenía de él era uno de temor, Trunks temía que su padre esta vez pudiera perderla completamente.

Trunks era bien consciente, aún antes de que entendiera por completo la total extensión del temperamento de su padre, de que su madre era la única que podía sostener la correa imaginaria que mantenía domado a su padre. Ella mantenía en control su temperamento, su ego de inflarse, su entrenamiento a un máximo de sobrevivir, pero lo más importante, ella lo mantenía feliz. Desde el accidente, Trunks había visto a su padre en un humor agradable, al menos agradable para los estándares de su padre. Y a juzgar por la forma en que iba la recuperación de su madre, podrían pasar otros meses antes de que eso cambiara, una idea con la que Trunks temía y simpatizaba.

Finalmente, cuando padre e hijo tocaron la Corporación Cápsula, Trunks decidió ir directo a la cama. Hubiera deseado hablar sobre los eventos del día con su padre, pero Vegeta lucía una de sus miradas 'intenta hablarme, te arranco los dientes.' Absteniéndose de la tentación, Trunks dijo animado sus buenas noches antes de apresurarse hacia su habitación.

Vegeta se sintió aliviado cuando su hijo había optado por ir directo a su cuarto. No quería dirigir el 'asunto' de la pérdida de memoria, estaba demasiado agitado para manejar una conversación que no terminaría en rayos de ki y gritos.

Dirigiéndose a _su _habitación, Vegeta comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro pensando _por qué._ Por mucho tiempo había temido que sus pecados regresarían algún día para atormentarlo, pero nunca así, y nunca con su mujer. Cayendo desgarbadamente sobre su cama, Vegeta dejó caer su cabeza en sus manos. Apenas pudo controlar su necesidad por ella estos pasados seis meses y luego, otros posibles cinco meses si ella, viéndola despierta y saludable, pero sin tener completo interés en él…

Vegeta tembló ante la idea. No era sólo que extrañara su presencia física, _eso _podía manejarlo, pero lo que no podía manejar era lo que esto estaba haciéndole a su unión. Había sentido el agotamiento que su unión sufría cada día que estaba inconsciente, cada día que estaba separada de él. Con estas nuevas circunstancias comenzó a temer que las cosas sólo podrían ponerse peor. Con cada segundo que no reconocía su presencia, su conexión a él se debilitaba, pero la suya permanece invariable. Por lo tanto, la razón de la agonía era sentir el tormento de su unión rota.

Vegeta se gruñó a sí mismo mientras pensaba en lo fuerte que su unión se había vuelto antes de este desastre. Su conexión había crecido tan profunda que podían sentir las emociones del otro. Por esos últimos meses había esperado, mientras yacía sola e inconsciente que aún pudiera sentirlo, que él pudiera ayudar guiándola a él. Pero sus esperanzas eran arrojadas mientras su sueño durara. Cada vez que la visitaba notaba cuán débil se había vuelto su conexión.

Inconscientemente, sus dedos se deslizaron hacia su cuello, moviéndose sobre la marca que ella había hecho tantos años atrás. Pensó en su marca con la que tan apasionadamente la había atado a él. Había comenzado a desaparecer en meses recientes. La última vez que la vio, la marca se había ido casi por completo, y después de esto, Vegeta imaginó lo peor.

Si esto continuaba mucho más, su unión, su voluntaria conexión a él se agravaría completamente. Él cerró sus ojos, temiendo a la idea. La destrucción emocional de una unión retirada hacía que el cónyuge aún unido sufriera más dolor físico, junto con el mental, de lo que un Súper Saiyajín podría sobrevivir.

'Maldición! Que tonto fui, unirme a una débil humana! Cómo pude haber tenido semejante lapso en mi juicio! Cómo pude haberme permitido…' Vegeta se perdió en su diatriba, su ego siempre fallaba en confortarlo cuando se refería a asuntos de su mujer. Sabía muy bien por qué se unió a ella, y sabía que si tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo otra vez, lo haría en menos de un latido. 'No esperaré,' él sacudió su cabeza mientras se levantaba de su cama y caminaba hacia su balcón. 'No puedo permitir que esto pase… No la perderé!' se prometió, antes de irse en el aire. 'Al carajo lo que quiere esa arpía, _veré _a mi mujer. La haré recordar lo que soy para ella, sin importar lo que tome.'

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Pobre Vegeta. Y la pregunta del millón: qué pasará después? Bueno, Vegeta parece determinado a hacer que Bulma lo recuerde. Tendrá éxito? O sólo terminará asustándola más que antes? Hasta el próximo capítulo…


	4. Amigos

**Enamorados por Segunda Vez**

(_Falling In Love A Second Time_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 4: Amigos

------

Cuando Vegeta llegó al hospital sabía que las horas de visita terminaron, así que decidió llegar por la ventana y evitar al irritante personal del hospital. Cuando entró en la habitación sus ojos aterrizaron inmediatamente en Bulma, durmiendo plácidamente, envuelta ceñidamente en sus cobijas. Caminando lentamente hacia ella, Vegeta tomó asiento tranquilamente en el borde de la cama. Se sentó disfrutando simplemente de su angelical figura pocos minutos antes de que no pudiera contenerse más.

Retirando gentilmente los mechones azul celeste de su rostro, Vegeta presionó cariñosamente sus desesperados labios sobre los suyos. Sus movimientos eran suaves y deliberados como para no despertarla. Sólo necesitaba sentir sus cálidos labios contra los suyos. Sin embargo, recibió más de lo que había deseado, porque después de unos simples momentos, Bulma comenzó a estirarse.

Inmediatamente, Vegeta se alejó de su mujer, mientras la observaba comenzar a moverse. Había sabido, desde horas atrás, que Bulma había salido de su coma; pero en realidad ver su tranquila forma moverse otra vez fue una experiencia muy irreal de aceptar.

Bulma movió su cabeza de un lado a otro pocas veces antes de abrir finalmente sus ojos para ver lo que había perturbado su sueño.

Vegeta.

Miedo y aprehensión destellaron inmediatamente en el confundido rostro de la mujer y sus ojos se abrieron con temor. Parpadeando múltiples veces para asegurarse de que el rostro que estaba viendo de hecho fuera real, Bulma comenzó a retroceder, completamente intimidada mientras concluía que Vegeta, el monstruo que había matado a tantos de sus amigos, incluyendo a su novio, estaba sentado frente a ella. "Tú… no puedes estar aquí… Por qué no estás muerto!" tartamudeó ella completamente petrificada mientras intentaba entender por qué, aún después de trece años, este asesino no había pagado por sus crímenes.

Vegeta agarró su pecho mientras sentía vívidamente el temor y el odio corriendo en ella. Nunca la había sentido experimentar tales sentimientos por él; la realidad lo despedazó por dentro, rogándole detener el dolor antes de que se tornara peor. "No necesitas temerme, Bulma," comenzó Vegeta lentamente mientras levantaba una desarmada mano. "Soy tu… amigo." Si había una palabra que detestara… era esa palabra, pero no tuvo otra elección bajo las circunstancias.

"Amigo?" Bulma se sacudió incrédula. "Al diablo! Tú y tus asociados bastardos vinieron y mataron un puñado de mis amigos!" Siseó ella, mientras continuaba alejándose de él, sin creer por un minuto que ella amistaría con semejante hombre.

Vegeta comenzó a sentir que el dolor en su pecho se tornaba de temor a odio mientras intentaba enfocarse. Tenía que calmarla antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor, para él por supuesto. "Bulma… eso fue hace mucho tiempo," dijo él finalmente, mientras la miraba intensamente, sus ojos rogaban en silencio por su comprensión.

"Qué demonios te da derecho a invadir mi habitación a mitad de la noche!" discutió ella, aún encontrando muy extraña la situación. Si él planeaba convencerla de algo, tendría que comenzar a explicarse.

"Tenía que verte," susurró él, cuidadoso de mantener su voz calmada y continua. La última impresión que quería dejar era una de intimidación.

"Bueno, me has visto, ahora fuera!" sugirió ella, esperando que fuera suficiente para calmar cualquier interés enfermo que tuviera en ella.

Los dientes de Vegeta se apretaron mientras la ligera mano que descansaba sobre su corazón comenzaba a tensarse sobre su camisa, un vano intento por reducir el dolor que estaba haciendo estragos en su unión. "Debes confiar en mi," apenas susurró él. "No soy peligroso para ti. Nunca haría nada para lastimarte," admitió él honestamente mientras sus ojos se fijaban con los suyos asustados. "Tienes mi palabra."

"Sí?" Sus temores comenzaron a calmarse mientras cualquier amenaza física que sintió al principio parecía estar mitigándose rápidamente. No estaba segura por qué, pero cuando dijo que nunca la lastimaría, en realidad le creyó. Por supuesto, sólo porque no es un peligro físico para ella, no significaba que pueda ser de confianza. "Y qué tan buena es tu palabra? No has hecho nada sino causar penas a todas las personas a mí alrededor desde el momento que llegaste a este planeta. Por qué debería creer que ahora es diferente?"

"Porque es verdad." Él tomó unos largos respiros, tratando de calmar su dolor. "No soy el hombre que conociste muchos años atrás. He cambiado, igual que tú."

"Como si pudieras conocerme tan bien," ella no estuvo de acuerdo. "Si has cambiado y ahora eres 'mi amigo' y no un psicópata asesino, entonces por qué no estuviste aquí con los otros cuando vinieron a verme? Por qué esperar hasta la medianoche cuando estoy sola para asustarme? Por qué!" demandó ella, podría haber perdido varios años de sus recuerdos, pero no era nadie para ser burlada.

"Estuve aquí," confesó él, aún irritado de que le fuera prohibido verla antes. "Pero habías despertado, y tus amigos acordaron que era mejor, considerando tu estado de ánimo, que no te viera. Tal vez tengan razón," admitió él de mala gana, quería estar otra vez con su mujer, pero no bajo estas circunstancias, no al costo de su sufrimiento.

"Entonces por qué venir ahora?" Su tono se había vuelto ligeramente más cívico mientras relajaba un poco sus músculos.

"Como dije, necesitaba verte. Tenía que ver por mí mismo que estabas bien. Esa es la única razón por la que vine," él abrevió la verdad. De repente deseó huir de la escena antes de soportar más y atestiguar sus duros insultos e ignorantes preguntas. La veracidad de este destino literalmente era muy dolorosa de soportar. "Pero ahora te he visto, así que me voy antes de causarte más pena," susurró él diplomáticamente antes de levantarse del borde de su cama y voltear para irse.

"Bueno, espera," ella detuvo su escape, mucho para sorpresa del Saiyajín no ouji. "No puedes irte así sin decirme por qué viniste en primer lugar."

"Pensé que lo hice," él miró sobre su hombro para responderle antes de continuar hacia la ventana.

"No lo hiciste!" ella lo detuvo de nuevo; esta vez se levantó de la cama para seguirlo unos pasos. "Mira, Vegeta," ella se permitió una pizca de alegría mientras susurraba su nombre. Él volteó inmediatamente para encararla mientras continuaba hablando. "No he sido informada de nada sino verdades a medias y explicaciones parciales desde que salí de mi coma. Ahora todos parecen pensar que estoy en un estado muy frágil para informarme de todo lo que fallo en recordar, pero maldición, no lo soporto más! Quiero saber por qué vienes aquí, y no me digas que eres mi 'amigo' o que querías ver cómo estaba. Quiero saber por qué todavía estás vivo después del infierno por el que hiciste pasar a mis amigos y a este planeta! Quiero saber por qué permaneces en este planeta, y por qué Goku te lo permitió! Dios, estuve en Namekusei por ti! Porque tú mataste a mis amigos, a mi novio, para ser más precisa! Eres uno de los hombres más despreciables que he conocido y esperas que crea que nosotros desarrollamos algún tipo de amistad! Bueno, posiblemente no me conoces tan bien si piensas que caería por tan lamen--" La diatriba de Bulma fue interrumpida de repente mientras golpeaba su frente antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a caer hacia delante. Su última idea fue asegurarse para cuando golpeara el piso, pero nunca se acercó cuando un fuerte brazo la abrazó por la espalda mientras otro levantaba sus piernas bajo ella antes de que pudieran colapsar.

"Se supone que no debes experimentar nada de estrés, mujer," Vegeta la castigó levemente, mientras cargaba su debilitado cuerpo hacia la cama. Robando tanto tiempo como pudiera con ella en sus brazos, gentilmente la colocó sobre el colchón, y puso las delgadas sábanas sobre su desorientado cuerpo mientras ella intentaba reenfocarse. "Debes volver a dormir. Necesitas recuperar tu fuerza."

"Sí, doctor," dijo ella con fuerte sarcasmo, mientras miraba al hombre que sorpresivamente parecía preocupado. Agarrando su mano mientras terminaba de halar las sábanas sobre ella, fijó sus ojos una vez más con él, como si le suplicara concederle la verdad. "Por qué?"

Con un largo suspiro, Vegeta contempló sus opciones considerando lo que podía o no decirle. Su cercano desmayo probaba que no estaba en condición para informarle de toda la verdad, pero su terquedad nunca se pacificaría con nada menos. En otras palabras, parecía estar condenado sin importar lo que le dijera. "Las cosas cambiaron para mi no mucho después de donde terminan tus recuerdos. Fui asesinado por Freezer, y luego revivido por nada menos que un pequeño accidente. Tomé mi segunda oportunidad y en realidad la usé para hacer algo mientras tanto con mi vida, en mis propios términos, no más gobernado por otro. Puede haber tomado un tiempo, un largo tiempo, pero dejé de ser el hombre que recuerdas temer. Tú jugaste una gran parte en ese cambio, lo cual te coloca en la cima de una muy corta lista de personas a las que aprendí no detestar. Eso es por qué estoy aquí. No para causarte más daño del que ya has sufrido."

Bulma parpadeó pocas veces para asegurarse de que la calmada y bien articulada explicación que había recibido fuera era de hecho de un "antiguo" enemigo. Aceptando increíblemente que sus palabras eran genuinas, ella asintió lentamente. No estaba segura por qué, pero creyó que estaba diciendo la verdad. Lo que dijo de alguna forma parecía tener algo de sentido que no pudo descifrar por completo. "Está bien," susurró ella en acuerdo. "Supongo que podría ser posible." Ella erró en encontrar alguna falla con su lógica, pero eso no pareció incomodarla más. "Entonces, nos volvimos amigos, supongo que lo puedo aceptar, pero si no te importa, esto es muy extraño para mi, así-"

"Me iré," dijo él vivamente, ciertamente no iba a imponérsele más de lo que ella deseaba. Eso sólo se opondría al dócil conocimiento que le dio.

Removiéndose de la cama una vez más, volteó y caminó hacia la ventana por la que había entrado. No estuvo más que a un momento de su salida antes de escuchar a su mujer susurrar su apreciación, "Gracias, por atraparme." Su voz era insegura pero calmada.

Sintiendo la confusión y la aprehensión fluir por sus venas, Vegeta sólo asintió rápidamente antes de continuar su camino. No podía quedarse más; el vacío con el cual sus ausentes sentimientos lo dejaban era más doloroso en su presencia. Nunca quería saber lo que sería la vida sin ella, no sólo su ser físico, sino también la calidez que esparcía por su alma. Ella lo protegía del dolor de su pasado, o su temor a la soledad, de ser abandonado. Fue la primera persona a la que podría admitirse que amaba verdaderamente. Y ahora parecía que tendría que sufrir ese vacío hasta que sus recuerdos regresaran. Una sentencia que temía no poder resistir.

Con un largo suspiro él despegó en la oscuridad de la noche. Comenzando a entender finalmente las profundidades a las cuales podría caer su sufrimiento.

------

Bulma despertó muy tarde a la mañana siguiente para ver a su hijo ya sentado a su lado. "Hola, Trunks," ella sonrió mientras se sentaba lentamente, muy aliviada de no ser saludada por ningún otro extraño visitante.

"Tengo grandes noticias, mamá," comenzó rápidamente el excitado niño. "Los doctores dijeron que podrías ir a casa esta tarde!"

"De verdad? Voy a ser liberada tan pronto? Bueno, debo decir que eso suena maravilloso, si es verdad." Ella estaba un poco sorprendida por la noticia, pero ansiosa de dormir en su propia cama otra vez.

"Sí, bueno, para ser honesto algo del personal quería que te fueras más pronto que tarde. La compañía que tienes puede ser un poco… intimidante." Trunks contuvo una orgullosa sonrisa sabiendo que era su padre el que aterrorizaba al personal predominantemente.

Bulma sólo sonrió, asumiendo que estaba refiriéndose a las típicas curiosidades de sus amigos. "Está bien conmigo. He estado lista para salir de aquí desde ayer."

Trunks se inclinó para darle a su madre un abrazo, envolviendo fuerte sus brazos alrededor de ella. "No puedo creer que finalmente vayas a casa. La Corporación Cápsula ha estado tan solitaria desde que te fuiste," admitió él descuidadamente mientras su entusiasmo dominaba su sentido racional.

"Sabes que eso trae un excelente punto que tú eludiste ayer." Bulma se retiró del abrazo de su hijo para que pudiera hacerle una pregunta que había estado pensando. "Exactamente con quien has estado quedándote estos últimos meses?"

El mentón de Trunks se abrió ligeramente y se maldijo en silencio por su desliz. "Um…" Trunks trató de pensar en algo rápidamente, pero nada le llegó. 'Bueno, supongo que va a descubrirlo tan pronto como llegue a casa. Puedo decirle ahora.' Él decidió que bajo las circunstancias no tenía otra elección en el asunto. "Verás mamá, yo tu---"

"Buenos días!" Chi-Chi interrumpió al joven antes de que pudiera terminar su explicación cuando entró en la habitación. "Escuché que ibas a salir hoy, felicitaciones," se apresuró Chi-Chi antes de que notara algo de incomodidad entre madre e hijo.

"Gracias," Bulma sonrió rápidamente antes de regresar a su hijo. "Trunks estaba hablando de lo menos solitaria que va a estar la Corporación Cápsula conmigo ahí."

"Eso suena bien; te extrañó terriblemente mientras estuviste fuera." Chi-Chi palpó al niño en el hombro mientras se sentaba junto a él en la cama de Bulma.

"Entonces, estaba quedándose contigo?" Bulma regresó a su pregunta original. "Cuidaste de Trunks mientras estuve aquí?"

"No, yo me quedé en la Corporación Cápsula," ofreció Trunks rápidamente, mientras Chi-Chi parecía reunir lentamente dónde había quedado la conversación que interrumpió.

"La Corporación Cápsula?" Bulma quedó prácticamente con la boca abierta de la sorpresa. "Pero con quién?"

Trunks tomó un largo respiro, mirando brevemente hacia Chi-Chi quien movió su cabeza, claramente no queriendo que le dijera la verdad, pero siendo el desafiante niño que era, decidió hacer lo que deseaba. "Está bien mamá, te lo diré, pero tienes que conservar la calma mientras lo hago. Sin estrés, recuerdas?"

"Um, de acuerdo." Bulma estaba comenzando a preocuparse de que su hijo hubiera estado bajo el cuidado de algún terrible monstruo, a juzgar por la forma en que estaba intentando calmarla antes de soltar la verdad. "Después de anoche creo que puedo soportar cualquier cosa, así que dime."

"Anoche?" Trunks levantó una ceja curioso, su sentido de protección intervino. "Qué pasó anoche?"

"Oh, no fue nada; sólo tuve un visitante inesperado, eso es todo. Ahora estabas por decirme--"

"Quién?" preguntó Trunks rápidamente. Si alguien había molestado a su madre, él se aseguraría de que no pasara otra vez.

"Bueno, um, no estoy segura si van a creer esto, apenas lo creo." Bulma tomó un respiro antes de revelar el nombre de quien casi la había matado del susto la noche anterior. "Vegeta."

"Pa - Vegeta!" Trunks cubrió su grito mientras él y Chi-Chi lucían sorprendidos.

"Maldito hombre, no escucha!" gritó Chi-Chi, mientras le movía su cabeza a Trunks como si él fuera tan culpable. Suavizando su mirada, miró a su confundida amiga. "Lo siento tanto Bulma, había prometido no verte. Dende, debes haberte petrificado. Debí haberte advertido."

"De verdad está bien." Bulma no quería preocupar a su hijo al volver a recordar el encuentro. "Estaba un poco asustada, pero fue cívico y no intentó lastimarme, o imponerse sobre mi," clarificó ella, "sino más bien estaba sorprendida. Es difícil creer que semejante demonio insensible pudiera cambiar tan drásticamente como lo confesó."

"Pero sí," Trunks fue rápido en defender. "Realmente es _mucho_ mejor ahora. No tienes que temerle."

"Bulma, qué te dijo exactamente," Chi-Chi cortó por lo seguro, quería saber exactamente el tipo de daño que Vegeta había hecho.

"No mucho," Bulma se encogió literalmente. "Dijo que éramos amigos y que había temido que verme antes sólo exacerbaría mi condición, así que esperó. Eso fue todo." Ella quería aligerar la situación, su hijo no necesitaba saber lo asustada que estaba, y ciertamente tampoco que se había desmayado.

"Bueno, entonces eso deja mucho afuera," Trunks movió su cabeza, se sentía más confiado de decirle toda la verdad ahora que había conocido a su papá. Aunque se preguntaba por qué su padre se había abstenido de decirle todo, especialmente desde que odiaba la palabra 'amigo'.

"Como qué?" Bulma levantó una ceja. Qué más podría haber?

"Nada tan terriblemente significante," interrumpió Chi-Chi, antes de mirar a Trunks para detenerlo antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra. "Por qué no vamos a ver cómo van los papeles de salida de tu madre?" preguntó ella en un tono que Trunks reconoció muy bien. Ella lo usa con Goten cuando no quiere que discuta.

"Está bien." Trunks se recordó siempre respetar a sus mayores. "Regresaré en un momento, está bien mamá?" le preguntó él mientras le daba un rápido beso en la mejilla.

"De acuerdo, no te demores mucho." Le advirtió ella antes de observar salir al par. Todavía tenía muchas preguntas que quería responder, y las quería pronto.

------

Casi inmediatamente después de que Trunks cerrara la puerta de la habitación de su madre, él frunció, quería saber por qué fue prevenido de decirle a su madre la verdad. "Por qué me interrumpiste?"

"Estabas por cometer un gran error. Tu madre todavía no está lista para la verdad."

"Cómo puedes decir eso?" discutió Trunks rápidamente. "Ella ya sabe que papá existe, así que también podría saber toda la historia."

"Trunks," Chi-Chi suspiró, ella trató de pensar en la mejor forma de hacerle entender a este niño terco. "Mira, tu papá la vio anoche, verdad? Bueno, si él sintiera que estaba en el estado de ánimo correcto para ser informada de la verdad, no crees que lo hubiera hecho?"

Instantáneamente las esperanzas de Trunks se derrumbaron cuando vio su punto. Si su padre ocultó la verdad, entonces debió haber tenido una buena razón. "Entonces qué sugieres?" preguntó exasperado. "Ella va a ir a casa esta tarde. No es como si no notará a papá!"

"Tienes razón en eso," Chi-Chi asintió en acuerdo mientras pausaba para intentar maquinar una solución aceptable a este problema. Después de pocos minutos un rayo luminoso pareció golpearla. "Lo tengo!" dijo ella triunfante mientras chasqueaba sus dedos orgullosa. "Podemos decirle la verdad!"

Trunks casi se cae, preguntándose si esto era el resultado de vivir con el padre de Goten de nuevo. "Dijiste que no podíamos hacer eso!"

"No me dejaste terminar," frunció Chi-Chi. "Podemos decirle la verdad de ocho o más años atrás."

"Hun?" Trunks rascó su cabeza, aún pensando que la mujer había perdido la razón.

"Mira, sabes que tu papá originalmente se mudó a la Corporación Cápsula para entrenar y prepararse para los androides, verdad? Y, luego aún después de esa amenaza, se quedó y vivió en la Corporación Cápsula, aunque tus padres no estaban _técnicamente_ juntos, recuerdas? Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es decirle a tu mamá que dejó quedar a Vegeta todo este tiempo después que se volvieron 'amigos' como tu padre tan elocuentemente mintió. Piénsalo por un segundo, no es tan inverosímil, el complejo es enorme; los dos difícilmente se han visto."

"Bueno eso podría ser verdad, pero los años cuando mis padres no estaban _técnicamente_ juntos fueron los peores de mi vida! No quiero regresar a eso y estoy seguro que papá tampoco quiere!" Trunks vociferó sus protestas muy inflexiblemente.

"No será como entonces," Chi-Chi trató de aliviar sus preocupaciones. "Y no olvides que esto sólo es temporal. Sé que es duro para ti, pero ahora no tenemos otras opciones. Tienes que ser fuerte por tu madre, de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo," Trunks asintió lentamente. "Supongo que entonces debo ir a decirle."

"Espera," Chi-Chi lo detuvo, "Por qué no me dejas. Será dada de alta pronto, y puedo llevarla a la Corporación Cápsula después. Por qué no te adelantas a casa y le dices a tu padre lo que se ha decidido."

Trunks aceptó sin cuestionar. Quería revisar a su padre aún más desde que su madre mencionó la visita. Él sabía cuán desesperadamente Vegeta extrañaba a su esposa, sin importar lo bien que intentara esconderlo. Verla ahora, inconsciente de lo que compartían, debió haber sido devastador para el solitario hombre.

Corriendo por el pasillo, Trunks aceleró hacia la salida. Necesitaba encontrar a su padre y advertirle de la salida de su madre. Lo último que alguno de ellos necesitaba era otro desconcertante encuentro.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Estoy notando una tendencia en mis historias; me gusta hacer sufrir a Vegeta. Pero está bien, todo mejorará al final. Lo prometo. Y, después qué? Bueno es tiempo para que Bulma sea dada de alta, pero cómo tomará descubrir quién es su compañero de casa? Y cómo manejará Vegeta vivir bajo el mismo techo con la mujer que ama, pero no recuerda amarlo? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo…


	5. Hogar al fin

**Enamorados por Segunda Vez**

(_Falling In Love A Second Time_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 5: Hogar al fin

------

"Dónde está Trunks?" preguntó Bulma mientras observaba a Chi-Chi entrar a la habitación sin el apuesto jovencito.

"Le dije que yo te llevaría a casa. Quería adelantarse y asegurarse de que todo está," ella aclaró su garganta antes de terminar su idea, "preparado para tu llegada."

"Oh, no tenía que hacerlo," Bulma suspiró, en realidad había estado esperando para ver al pequeño pillo. En el corto tiempo desde que lo había conocido, o al menos recordado conocerlo, rápidamente le había llegado a gustar. "Bueno, supongo que lo veré pronto. Cuándo puedo irme?"

"No será mucho más," respondió ella rápidamente, antes de tomar asiento en la cama cerca a Bulma. Tenía que ser cuidadosa con su próxima elección de palabras. "Pero, Bulma, antes de llevarte a casa, hay algo que necesitas saber."

"Sobre qué?" Bulma levantó una ceja sospechosa; por la mirada en el rostro de su amiga este 'algo' era serio.

Chi-Chi tomó un profundo respiro, antes de continuar. "Cómo quedaron las cosas anoche, entre tú y Vegeta?"

"Vegeta?" Los ojos de Bulma se hincharon cuando su visitante de anoche de nuevo fue nombrado, "Qué podría tener que ver con mi ida a casa?"

"Puedo responder eso, pero necesito saber, todavía estabas petrificada cuando se fue? O las cosas estuvieron más calmadas entre ustedes dos?"

"Ah," Bulma tartamudeó, insegura de lo que su amiga quería escuchar. "No lo sé. Es un hombre muy intimidante, y sí estaba asustada de él cuando me di cuenta de su presencia, pero no parecía así de amenazante para mí de cerca y en persona. Digo, no querría pasar más tiempo sola con el hombre, pero no siento que sea una amenaza inmediata para mi vida! Pero, no veo lo que eso tiene que ver con nada."

"Bueno, infortunadamente tiene mucho que ver con todo," admitió Chi-Chi tranquilamente antes de decidir hacer su confesión. A juzgar por la respuesta de Bulma, Chi-Chi no esperaba horribles arrebatos cuando fuera informada de la verdad, al menos eso esperaba. "Bulma, estabas preguntándole a Trunks con quién se había quedado mientras estabas en el hospital, recuerdas?"

"Sí," Bulma asintió rápidamente, queriendo mucho escuchar la verdad.

"Bueno, la persona que ha estado cuidando de Trunks mientras estabas en el hospital es la misma persona a quien invitaste a vivir en la Corporación Cápsula desde después que terminan tus recuerdos; la misma persona que estuvo aquí anoche."

"Vegeta?" Bulma susurró su nombre mientras sus ojos se abrían en completa incredulidad. "No estás hablando en serio," ella movió su cabeza con una leve carcajada. "Le permití a Vegeta mudarse conmigo? Eso es una locura!"

"Por favor, intenta calmarte," Chi-Chi levantó sus manos en un gesto silencioso para relajar a su amiga. "Sé que esto debe ser extraño para ti, pero no tenía otro lugar a donde ir, y lo dejaste quedarse contigo todos estos años. Entonces, como dijo, se volvieron amigos, y ha vivido en la Corporación desde entonces."

"Increíble." Bulma cubrió su rostro mientras pensaba en la noche anterior. Esto explicaba pocas cosas, tales como cómo ella podría haber jugado un papel en 'cambiarlo', por qué había estado tan interesado en verla y por qué la había atrapado cuando había caído. Por supuesto, esto traía más preguntas sin respuesta. "Y, en realidad lo dejé quedarse? Incluso después de que tuve a Trunks?"

"Sí," asintió Chi-Chi, "Trunks está muy unido a Vegeta; no tienes que preocuparte por su seguridad o la tuya. Sé que es difícil de creer, pero Vegeta es la última persona en este planeta que te lastimaría. Así que, no tienes que asustarte de verlo cuando regreses a casa."

"Regresar a casa," repitió Bulma como si cayera en cuenta que esta imposibilidad estaba por volverse una realidad, "No puedo creer que Vegeta y yo vivamos bajo el mismo techo. Es muy irreal."

"Sé que tomará algo acostumbrarse, pero pienso que debía advertirte con anticipación. Limita tu estrés, recuerdas?"

"Sí," Bulma asintió, esto era extraño por decir lo menos, pero no quería otro episodio como el de anoche. Simplemente intentaría permanecer calmada mientras permitía que esta nueva información se asimilara. "Puedo manejar esto, sólo dame un poco de tiempo."

"Muy bien," Chi-Chi estaba alegre de ver a su amiga manejando tan bien la situación. "Iré a supervisar tus papeles de salida y ver si puedo sacarte de aquí."

"Grandioso," Bulma forzó una sonrisa antes de observar a su amiga voltear e irse. Definitivamente tomaría algún tiempo envolver su cerebro en este nuevo acontecimiento, mucho tiempo.

------

"Papá!" gritó Trunks mientras corría por la casa buscando a su padre. Finalmente lo encontró sudoroso y exhausto mientras salía de la cámara de gravedad.

"Qué pasa, niño?" Vegeta respiró intensamente mientras pasaba a su hijo, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

"Por qué no me dijiste que anoche fuiste a ver a mamá?" preguntó el niño muy francamente, era como su padre en que no sentía necesidad de andar con rodeos.

Las cejas de Vegeta se fruncieron. "Cómo demonio sabes que yo--"

"Mamá me lo dijo. La asustaste, sabes." Trunks frunció decepcionado mientras cruzaba sus brazos holgadamente.

Vegeta suspiró antes de continuar su viaje hacia la cocina. "Cómo está?"

"Mejor, al menos físicamente," admitió Trunks, aún muy serio por el estado mental de su madre. "Hoy los doctores están dándole de alta. Chi-Chi va a traerla a casa en unas horas."

"Hmph," Vegeta mantuvo su espalda hacia su hijo, sorpresivamente esta noticia falló en animarlo como debería. "Entonces supongo que debo irme."

"No," Trunks fue rápido en objetar. "Chi-Chi y yo ya nos ocupamos de eso." Entonces Trunks comenzó a explicar el plan que el par había maquinado para decirle a su mamá la verdad parcial.

Vegeta escuchó desanimado, este plan sólo aseguraría su presencia física; sus emociones aún estaban más allá de su alcance. "Muy bien entonces," aceptó él no tan terriblemente entusiasta, "Voy a regresar a entrenar."

"Qué? Por qué?" Trunks parpadeó confundido. "No quieres quedarte y esperar la llegada de mamá?"

Vegeta no respondió, mientras decidía capar el almuerzo y regresar a todo lo que había dejado para aclarar la confusión emocional que hacía estragos en su conciencia, la purificación del castigo físico.

------

"Hola!" Chi-Chi llamó mientras abría la puerta de la Corporación Cápsula. Bulma la siguió de cerca mientras entraba y miraba alrededor. La primera cara que vieron fue la de Trunks mientras llegaba corriendo por las escaleras.

"Era hora de que llegaran ustedes dos," el niño sonrió con una profunda sonrisa, completamente animado de tener de nuevo en casa a su madre. "Estaba esperándolas."

"Hubiéramos llegado antes, pero el papeleo tomó mucho," admitió Bulma distraída mientras evaluaba su casa. Era diferente de lo que recordaba, pero no indescifrable.

"Bueno," interrumpió Chi-Chi, decidiendo que era hora de hacer su salida. "Te dejaré para que reconozcas," Chi-Chi avanzó y le dio a su amiga un rápido abrazo antes de ofrecerse, "Llámame si necesitas absolutamente cualquier cosa, de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo," aceptó Bulma mientras Chi-Chi se separaba. Después de despedirse rápidamente de Trunks, la amiga dejó solos a madre e hijo.

"Y," Trunks aclaró su garganta después de que los incómodos momentos pasaran, "Mamá, supongo que Chi-Chi, um, te advirtió de todo antes de traerte aquí?"

"Supongo que estás refiriéndote a Vegeta," Bulma levantó una ceja. Parecía que no podría pasar más de una hora en que el hombre fuera mencionado. "Sí, ella me dijo. Aunque deseo que lo hubieras hecho antes. Es difícil de pasar."

"No estás molesta verdad? Digo, no tienes que estarlo, P - Vegeta es muy amable - bueno, no amable, pero no es peligroso - o, quiero decir no es amenazante - bueno, no con nosotros-" de repente Trunks se detuvo para rascar la parte de atrás de su cabeza, no parecía estar ayudando mucho al caso de su padre.

"Creeré lo que dices," Bulma parpadeó pocas veces mientras trataba de no pensar mucho en el asunto. Justo ahora todo lo que quería hacer realmente era ir a su habitación y tomar un largo y agradable baño caliente, dejando ir todo su desconcierto y confusión. "Dime, mi habitación es la misma que era antes de que perdiera mis recuerdos?"

Trunks se maldijo mentalmente; los arreglos para dormir eran algo que había fallado en considerar. "Um… Ah… Bueno, tu habitación es- um… está--"

"La misma habitación que recuerdas," respondió una profunda voz, captando la atención de Trunks y Bulma, "aunque ha sido agrandada al tamaño de una habitación principal."

Bulma contuvo su incomodidad cuando volteó para ver a Vegeta recostado casualmente contra una pared en kakis y un suéter. Divertido, en ropa humana casi se veía como cualquier ser humano, _casi. _Pasando un poco de saliva, ella le asintió dudosamente. "Gracias," luego regresó a Trunks. "Entonces creo que iré a instalarme." Sin más contacto visual, ella pasó a Vegeta y se dirigió directo a su habitación, sin notar que habían dos pares de ojos siguiendo cada movimiento suyo.

Una vez que Bulma entró en su habitación, miró alrededor, asombrada. No era nada como su vieja habitación. Sí, estaba decorada en un estilo similar a la habitación que recordaba, pero la escala; era mucho más grande. El vestidor era del tamaño de una pequeña casa, el balcón podría albergar unos pocos cientos de personas, el baño uno en el que podría perderse, y la cama king que descansaba contra la pared central podría soportar a _muchas _personas. 'No puedo creer que todo esto es mío. No necesito tanto espacio.' Bulma movió su cabeza incrédula mientras vagaba por la habitación unos pocos minutos antes de desplomarse sobre la cama. Ella dejó su ligero cuerpo rebotar sobre el colchón de muelles unas veces antes de levantar una ceja frunciendo. 'Este lado de la cama está usado, pero pensé que todo estaría nuevo después de la explosión?'

Rápidamente Bulma sacudió la idea mientras se levantaba otra vez y entraba al baño que simplemente estaba hecho para una reina. Desvistiéndose rápidamente, abrió el agua caliente. 'Kami, necesito esto,' pensó ella mientras añadía unas pocas burbujas, antes de deslizarse bajo el cálido líquido. Cerrando sus ojos le permitió a su mente correr libremente. Tenía tantas preguntas, tantos vacíos en su memoria que necesitaban ser llenados; particularmente el que tenía que ver con quién es el padre de Trunks.

Aunque ella evitaba el asunto en conversación, pesaba fuertemente en su mente. Era extraño ser informada que era madre cuando no puedes recordar dar a luz. De hecho, no podía recordar entregarse a un hombre. Por todos los intentos y propósitos, por memoria, ella todavía era virgen; tener la idea de haber tenido una corta aventura con algún idiota que la dejó después de que su hijo naciera parecía completamente ridículo. No creía que pudiera tener un pobre juicio de carácter, que dejaría que alguien la usara así. "Deseo poder recordar."

Hundiéndose más en el agua, ella cerró sus ojos mientras trataba de no insistir en el molesto tema. En el presente, habían asuntos mucho más confusos que tenía que ahondar, su 'huésped', el Saiyajín no ouji, por ejemplo. Un escalofrío corrió por su espina ante la idea, no podía prever acostumbrarse pronto a ese concepto. Vegeta, el 'antiguo' asesino, ahora era parte de su vida; viviendo bajo su techo, cenando con ella, pasando tiempo con ella y su hijo, parecía demasiado increíble.

'Pero anoche fue tan diferente. Tal vez realmente ha cambiado?' se preguntó ella mientras recordaba lo gentil que fue cuando la atrapó en sus brazos. Tan extraño como podría parecer, por un momento, cuando la alzó, se sintió segura; casi como si estuviera exactamente en donde debería estar. Por supuesto, después de notar lo absurda que era esa idea, ella la tachó como locura temporal, pero no podía negar que se sentía contenta con él. Sí, estaba petrificada de verlo cuando había despertado para encontrarlo sobre ella, pero extrañamente, el temor que tuvo llegó mayormente del shock, no de una amenaza percibida.

'Bueno, la única forma de descubrirlo de seguro es preguntar', pensó ella antes de cerrar sus ojos. Tal vez un diálogo con su 'huésped' podría disipar algo de su inquietud. Tomando una nota mental para hacerlo después de su baño, Bulma le permitió a su conciencia limpiarse mientras la alegría del descanso comenzaba a envolverla lentamente.

------

"Vas a comerte eso?" preguntó Trunks mientras miraba el último tazón de arroz de su padre.

Normalmente, Vegeta hubiera entrado en uno de sus sermones sobre lo que nunca debes preguntarle a un Saiyajín, pero en vez empujó el tazón hacia su hijo. "Adelante, no tengo hambre."

Los ojos de Trunks se abrieron mientras colocaba su mano en la cabeza de su padre. "Estás enfermo? Muriendo? Puedes decirme papá, puedo soportarlo."

Vegeta movió su cabeza irritado ante el comentario del niño. "No seas tan tonto, niño. Kakarotto es la única persona para la cual comer significa la vida o la muerte. Tengo mucho más autocontrol."

"Cierto," Trunks sonrió mientras se tragaba el resto de comida. "Bueno, creo que debes estar feliz, papá. Mamá está en casa, y estoy seguro que pronto se animará contigo."

Vegeta sólo dijo 'hmph' ante la sugerencia. Les tomó cerca de ocho malditos años para 'animarse' con el otro en primer lugar. No era tan optimista en el presente. Levantándose de su silla dejó sus platos y taza en el lavaplatos antes de voltear para dejar la cocina.

"Oye papá? A dónde vas?" Trunks lo llamó justo antes de que el hombre desapareciera de vista.

"A la cama," respondió Vegeta monótono antes de salir de la cocina y subir las escaleras hacia la que ahora era su habitación. Una ligera sonrisa cruzó sus labios mientras conseguía regresar exactamente a donde había comenzado, su habitación original. Era la habitación donde ellos se unieron casi después de siete años de negar cada uno sus verdaderos sentimientos. Su vieja habitación tenía muchos recuerdos para él, algunos placenteros, otros no tanto; pero la línea límite no era la habitación en la que estaba forzado a dormir, dormiría en el frío piso de la cámara de gravedad si eso significara que pudiera tener de vuelta a su mujer. Eso era todo lo que verdaderamente importaba para él, y eso era lo único a la que tan cruelmente estaba siendo negado.

Esta noche, como todas las noches desde que ella había sido alejada de él, sería una larga noche sin sueño.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora:** Aw. Pobre Vegeta, me siento tan mal por él… Tal vez algo deba hacerse sobre eso? Bueno, tal vez las cosas mejorarán cuando Bulma finalmente analice, esté lista o no, y hable con el Saiyajín no ouji. Eso facilitará las cosas entre el par, o la tensión crecerá? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo…


	6. Una Estufa Caminante

**Enamorados por Segunda Vez**

(_Falling In Love A Second Time_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 6: Una estufa caminante

------

_Sus cuerpos estaban pegajosos, calientes y sudorosos mientras colapsaban juntos. "Te amo," susurró ella mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento._

"_Estás segura?" preguntó él con toda seriedad, como si su respuesta fuera el comienzo o el fin de todo._

"_Sí." Gimió ella mientras lo besaba apasionadamente._

_Entonces él retiró el cabello de su hombro y hundió sus dientes en su cuello. Ella gritó de dolor, pero después de unos momentos el dolor subsidió y su cuerpo se envolvió en éxtasis. Ella podía sentirlo soportando su peso mientras hambrientamente bebía el exceso de sangre de su cuerpo. Luego la acostó gentilmente sobre la cama mientras tomaba su mano y la colocaba en su cuello aproximadamente en el mismo lugar que le mordió. "Tu turno," dijo él en una profunda y sexy voz._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces ella hundió sus dientes en su cálida carne y bebió de su palpitante cuerpo. Podía escucharlo gemir suavemente mientras era apoderado por el mismo placer por el que había sido dominada un momento atrás. Una vez que su sangrado subsidió ella se separó de él y cerró sus ojos. Luego lo sintió descansar su cabeza sobre su pecho._

"_Qué… pasó?" jadeó ella._

"_Estamos unidos," dijo él con toda seriedad mientras levantaba su rostro hacia el suyo. "Estamos unidos por toda la eternidad… Y **nada** puede romper eso."_

------

Bulma salió de su sueño después de haberse dormido en su baño. Estaba jadeando fuertemente mientras todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto en sudor, y un dolor extrañamente familiar punzaba entre sus muslos. 'Se sintió tan real', pensó ella completamente sorprendida mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro incrédula. Aún podía sentir sus brazos envueltos alrededor de su tembloroso cuerpo, la fuerte esencia de pasión en la que los dos estaban bañados, y las poderosas palabras que dijo él; y aún, no podía _verlo_. Todo en el sueño estaba tan claro para ella, pero su rostro estaba muy brumoso para distinguirlo. 'Fue un sueño? Un recuerdo? Se sintió tan real, muy real. Y aún, por qué no podía verlo? Mi subconsciente está tratando de protegerme de algo?' pensó Bulma mientras cerraba sus ojos lentamente y dejaba a los recuerdos repetirse en su mente. 'Se sentía como mi otra mitad, como el vacío en mi alma que no ha sido llenado, pero cómo puede ser? De lo que me han dicho, no hay tal hombre en mi vida… nunca lo hubo…'

Un renovado sentido de devastación abrumó a la científica de cabello azul mientras no podía evitar sino recordarse de lo sola que estaba. Trece años después y todavía no había encontrado al hombre de sus sueños, un hombre que pudiera amarla por todo lo que era. Conteniendo las lágrimas que se formaran en sus ojos, Bulma salió de la ahora agua fría y tomó una toalla para secarse. Después de hacerlo agarró la larga bata de seda roja que colgaba en la puerta del baño y la envolvió ceñidamente alrededor de su cuerpo. Dejando su baño, decidió bajar por una taza caliente de té para calmar sus nervios.

Saliendo de su habitación, su cabeza iba gacha mientras trataba de dominar las desalentadoras realidades a las que había despertado. 'Aquí estoy, después de trece años, una madre soltera, sin amor, viviendo bajo un techo con un ex-asesino, y-' Los pensamientos de Bulma fueron interrumpidos de repente cuando su cuerpo convergió con el tema de su intriga.

La mano de Vegeta se detuvo en la espalda de Bulma para atraparla antes de que pudiera colapsar por el accidental impacto de sus cuerpos. "Debes ver más cuidadosamente por donde vas," susurró Vegeta observador, mientras soltaba de mala gana su agarre sobre ella tan pronto como recuperó su equilibrio. Podía sentir a través de la seda que nada además de la bata estaba escondiendo la perfección que era su cuerpo. Le tomó toda su fuerza controlar una reacción.

Bulma tragó cuando hizo contacto visual con el dueño de la voz que la había aconsejado. "Ah… lo siento," se disculpó ella, sintiéndose tonta de haber sido tan descuidada. Su espalda se enderezó cuando se dio cuenta de que sus intensos ojos se fijaban sobre su cuerpo. Sintiéndose cohibida de repente, apretó discretamente más su bata mientras ofrecía calmada su agradecimiento. "Supongo que debí haber prestado más atención de por dónde iba," ella colocó una apenada sonrisa en su rostro mientras encontraba difícil retener contacto visual con él; su mirada era muy intensa.

Vegeta se permitió una pequeña risa, disfrutaba su torpeza, la encontraba atractiva. "Parecías molesta cuando saliste de tu habitación, por qué?" Él se concentró en la razón de su falta de atención.

Bulma parpadeó cuando escuchó la evidente preocupación en su voz. Realmente le importaba a este hombre si estaba molesta? 'Tal vez ahora es un momento ideal para tener esa conversación que había estado contemplando,' decidió ella, antes de levantar dudosa su mirada para encontrar la suya; aún estaba intimidada por el hombre, principalmente porque no tenía idea de qué debería esperar de él, pero decidió continuar de todas formas. "He tenido algunas cosas en mi mente," admitió ella tranquilamente antes de atreverse a preguntar algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado preguntarle. "Tal vez, puedas ayudarme a salir de mi confusión."

Vegeta parpadeó, no podía creer que en realidad estuviera lista para hablar con él, mucho menos ahondar en temas personales con los que ella estaba tratando. 'Tal vez su vínculo no es tan inexistente como pensé. Debe saber que puede confiar en mí, pero tal vez no entiende por qué.' "Haré lo que pueda," aceptó él, antes de seguirla en silencio abajo y a la cocina. Tomó asiento en la mesa mientras esperaba a que ella se preparara una taza de té. "Me gusta miel en el mío."

"Perdón?" Bulma parpadeó. Ella volteó completamente confundida por su comentario.

"Dije, me gusta la miel en mi té," sonrió Vegeta. "No vas a sacarme información sin tanto como la cortesía de hacerme una taza de té, verdad?"

De repente Bulma sintió sus labios curvarse en una medio sonrisa. Este parecía más el Vegeta que recordaba. "En realidad, había intentado ser tan descortés," ella rió ligeramente antes de terminar con sus preparaciones y regresar a la mesa con dos tazas. Colocó una ante él y sonrió calmada. "Pero, supongo que podría hacer una excepción esta vez."

"Que magnánimo de ti," sonrió Vegeta mientras levantaba su taza y tomaba un rápido sorbo. Tan pronto como el líquido tocó su lengua, él frunció.

"Cuál es el problema?" preguntó Bulma con su falsa expresión de ingenua.

"Esto está frío," dijo él lo obvio, sonando extrañamente ofendido.

"Sí?" Ella quedó boquiabierta, completamente sorprendida en apariencia. "Debo haber olvidado hervir el agua. Lo siento tanto," sonrió ella. Comenzaba a sentirse más cómoda actuando así, como ella.

Vegeta decidió jugar su pequeño juego mientras una sonrisa de las suyas adornaba sus labios; con memoria o no, no iba a dejarla ganar. "Está bien," concedió él, "Sé que estás en medio de uno de esos ratos _olvidadizos_."

Los ojos de Bulma se fruncieron mientras trataba de ignorarlo, pero su atención sólo se perdió brevemente cuando volteó para ver a Vegeta enfocar una pequeña concentración de energía azul en la punta de su dedo índice. Él colocó su taza sobre el ki y observó impresionada cuando el líquido comenzó a hervir. Después de pocos segundos disolvió su ki y tomó un sorbo. "Mejor," sonrió él mientras miraba a su desconcertada compañía.

Bulma hizo un puchero silencioso, no gustándole que este hombre la hubiera superado. En su adolorido humor de perdedora, ella aplastó una sarcástica expresión en su rostro, mientras lo felicitaba, "oh, estoy terriblemente impresionada. Debes estar tan orgulloso de ser una estufa caminante."

Vegeta vociferó una corta, pero estruendosa risa, antes de que su compañía no pudiera evitar sino liberar una risa de las suyas. Parecía que el hielo había sido roto, y tal vez eso podría llevar a algo más. Observando con diversión, los examinantes ojos de Vegeta siguieron a Bulma mientras agarraba su propia taza de té y casi hipnóticamente sopló el humo de la taza. Luego, sumergiendo la punta de su lengua en el agua caliente, probando su temperatura, abrió su boca y lentamente tomó su primer sorbo. Cada movimiento que hacía era lento y delicado, en incluso la más sencillas de las tareas Vegeta podía recordar lo mucha mujer que era su esposa. Por un momento se preguntó cómo el destino podría haber sido tan generoso para colocar semejante angel sobre él.

Le había tomado notar que estaba siendo observada tan cuidadosamente. Había intentado no dejar que la molestara al principio, pero la forma en que la miraba, era tan anhelante, tan necesitada; no pudo evitar sino pensar lo que estaba escondiendo de ella. "Vegeta," preguntó ella cuando el silencio y la curiosidad se habían vuelto demasiado para ella. "Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Eso es por qué estamos aquí, o no?" preguntó él rápidamente mientras salía de su trance. Mentalmente se castigó por mirarla tonta y evidentemente.

Bulma asintió antes de hacerle su primera pregunta. "Tengo que decir que estoy un poco," ella pausó para encontrar la palabra correcta, lo último que necesitaba era ofenderlo y perder su oportunidad de tener sus preguntas respondidas, "confundida de por qué todavía vivirías aquí? Eres un hombre adulto. No quieres ir a comenzar una familia o al menos experimentar el amor de una mujer?"

'Pero ya lo tengo,' Vegeta frunció, si sólo recordara que _ella _era su razón para quedarse aquí, su razón para todo. "Yo no soy un hombre de 'familia'," técnicamente Vegeta le dijo la verdad, "No tengo necesidad o deseo de buscar 'amor' y familia. Tengo todo lo que necesito aquí."

La ceja de Bulma se frunció ligeramente ante su respuesta, no pudo evitar sino sorprenderse, "Hubiera pensado que un hombre con un ego tan grande como el tuyo querría todo un clan de pequeños Vegetas que pudieran ir a hacer estragos en el universo después de que estuvieras muerto."

"Eso no es divertido, mujer," Vegeta gruñó ante su valoración. "Eso es todo lo que deseabas preguntarme?"

"Sí," dijo Bulma con un suspiro antes de corregirse, "Digo, no - o, no sé si puedas responder la pregunta que más me plaga."

"Pruébame," ofreció Vegeta simplemente. No había ser en el universo que él conociera mejor que su mujer. Si algo estaba molestándola, estaba seguro que podría poner a descansar la ansiedad que tuviera.

Bulma trazó su dedo del medio alrededor del borde de su taza pocas veces antes de atreverse a preguntar lo que había querido saber. "Conociste al padre de Trunks?" Preguntó ella tan tranquilamente que si Vegeta no hubiera sido Saiyajín hubiera perdido completamente la pregunta. "Tengo la clara impresión de que preguntar sobre él es alguna especie de tabú, pero, no puedo evitar sino pensar…" sus ideas murieron, su angustia en la situación era demasiado evidente.

La mano de Vegeta se levantó hacia su pecho cuando sintió su anhelante y completo deseo, que ella parecía incapaz de comprender, pulsando por sus venas. Quería tan desesperadamente decirle la verdad, revelar sus sentimientos por ella, y sus sentimientos por él que no podía recordar. Pero se contuvo. Por mucho que quisiera que fuera consciente de su conexión, no podía hacerlo al precio de su salud. Se rehusó a amenazar su recuperación en cualquier forma. "Deseo poder ayudarte," admitió él honesto, "pero el tema que traes no es uno del que pudiera hablar justamente." No era una declaración completamente incierta, cómo podría poner en palabras la intensidad que existe entre ellos?

"Entiendo," Bulma aceptó su enigmática respuesta como una admisión de que no conocía al padre de Trunks lo suficiente para comentar del hombre. No estaba sorprendida; realmente no podía ver a Vegeta como el tipo social que se tomara el tiempo para conocer gente. Parecía que su diálogo no sería tan productivo como había esperado. "Bueno, gracias por al menos escuchar," dijo ella antes de levantarse de su silla, preparándose claramente para salir de la cocina, "No te molestaré más."

"No eres una molestia," Vegeta se levantó de su asiento, alcanzando descuidadamente para detenerla. Odiaba la idea de ella dejándolo, aún si sólo fuera para regresar a su habitación. Había estado alejada de él por tanto tiempo, sólo necesitaba más tiempo con ella. Sus manos envolvieron su brazo deteniendo su salida, pero pareció hacer aún más cuando volteó hacia él con una vacía expresión en su rostro.

------

_Él tomó a Bulma por el brazo para mantenerla en posición mientras retrocedía un paso. Con su clásica sonrisa llevó la esfera de energía a centímetros de su pecho._

_Un largo trago aclaró la garganta de Bulma mientras lentamente movía sus ojos de los suyos hacia la brillante esfera de ki, y luego regresó a sus ojos. "Hazlo," dijo ella en un tono casi desafiante._

_Vegeta apretó sus dientes. "Dudas de quién soy, mujer! He matado muchas naciones por mucho menos de lo que me has dicho. Honestamente crees que no seguiré!"_

_Los ojos de Bulma se fruncieron mientras lo observaba de cerca. "Me atengo a lo que dije," discutió ella fuertemente mientras continuaba mirándolo a los ojos._

_Vegeta liberó un enfurecido gruñido. "Verdaderamente eres una mujer idiota! Crees que por la tonta hospitalidad de tu familia perdonaré todas sus vidas! En verdad crees que estoy dispuesto y me permitiré ser insultado en tan ofensiva manera y no hacer nada en respuesta? No eres nada para mí, mujer! Tu familia, tus amigos! Los mataré a todos una vez---"_

"_AAAAHAHHHHAAAAA!"_

------

"Aha!" gimió Bulma mientras retiraba su brazo; retrocedió unos pasos de Vegeta, de repente temiendo por su vida. Levantando su mano para cubrir su pecho, sintió de repente como si sufriera un atentado a su vida. "Trataste de matarme una _segunda_ vez,"susurró ella mientras continuaba alejándose de él hasta que su espalda golpeó el mesón.

Vegeta movió su cabeza, completamente confundido. Un minuto parecían estar más cómodos con el otro, al próximo estaba sintiendo completo temor pulsando por sus venas. "De qué estás hablando? No estoy tratando de matarte."

"No, tú… me disparaste… con tu ki… yo… puedo recordarlo!" Objetó Bulma, todavía temblando del intenso recuerdo.

La mente de Vegeta corrió para intentar concluir a lo que se estaba refiriendo. Rápidamente recordó el evento. 'De todas las cosas que podrías haber recordado, mujer,' pensó amargamente antes de intentar aliviar la situación. "Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, un año o dos después del último recuerdo que tienes. Fui un tonto entonces; te lo juro, no soy más así."

Bulma sintió algo de seguridad con sus palabras. Parecía lógica, su explicación, pero eso aún no hacía más fácil de manejar el recuerdo. "Bien, eres un hombre cambiado, lo entiendo," ella trató de verse menos intimidada; falló miserablemente. Quería alejarse de él; diría cualquier cosa que tuviera que decir, para dirigir su escape. "Quiero ir a la cama." Ella miró la puerta e hizo su rápido escape sin esperar por la respuesta de su contraparte.

Tan pronto como ella se fue, Vegeta tomó su taza descuidadamente y la lanzó por la habitación, enfurecido por este acontecimiento. La ironía por supuesto no fue perdida para él, de cómo su pasado estaba regresando a patearlo justo en su trasero. Sin embargo eso no evitó su rabia. Debería haber visto la recuperación de un recuerdo como una mejoría, pero parecía que cualquier compostura que había ganado alrededor suyo ahora se había ido.

'Maldición!' pensó él antes de agarrar frustrado una toallita para limpiar el desastre que había hecho. Lo último que necesitaba era a Bulma despertando a la mañana siguiente, con los pies descalzos y entrando a la cocina, cortándose con los vidrios rotos. Ella ya lo odiaba mucho para su gusto; no iba a exacerbar más una ya devastadora situación.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora: **Ah, y justo cuando pensaban que estaban progresando… Y, qué viene en el siguiente capítulo? Bueno, Bulma todavía está preocupada en averiguar sobre el padre de Trunks. A quién irá por la verdad? Bueno, puedo decirles esto, a Vegeta no le va a gustar! El próximo capítulo dentro de poco…


	7. Tan cerca y aún tan lejos

**Enamorados por Segunda Vez**

(_Falling In Love A Second Time_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 7: Tan cerca, y aún, tan lejos

------

Bulma despertó la mañana siguiente completamente exhausta. Sueños de Vegeta asesinándola en varias formas perturbantes habían mantenido la alegría del sueño fuera de su alcance la mayor parte de la noche. 'Por qué dejé que ese hombre se quedara…' se preguntó ella, mientras salía de la cama y agarraba una bata para bajar por algo de desayuno. Caminó cuidadosamente hacia su destino, asomándose en la cocina antes de entrar para asegurarse de que ninguna indeseable compañía estuviera presente. 'Bien, tal vez _él_ todavía está dormido,' pensó ella aliviada, mientras se apresuraba hacia los gabinetes para sacar las cosas que necesitaba para preparar algunas tostadas, una de las pocas comidas que podía preparar exitosamente.

Agarrando dos piezas de pan y metiéndolas en el tostador, Bulma volteó para cargar la cafetera. Después de la noche que tuvo, el café sonaba como un maravilloso remedio. "Ahora, dónde están esos filtros?" se preguntó, intentando en diferentes lugares antes de encontrarlos finalmente. 'Uh… repisa superior! Cómo se supone que voy a alcanzar eso?' Bulma gruñó molesta antes de arrodillarse en el mesón para ayudar a extender su alcance. 'Por qué demonios en una casa llena de personas bajas algo tan esencial como el café sería tan difícil de alcanzar?' se preguntó Bulma con algo de frustración antes de agarrar finalmente lo que estaba buscando. "Lo tengo," ella sonrió complacida consigo misma antes de moverse para bajar del mesón. Sin embargo, el lazo de su bata, se había deshecho en algún punto cuando había gateado sobre el mesón, y cuando se movió para deslizarse de él se encontró cayendo, cuando la seda de su bata interrumpió su elegante descenso. Fue en un fugaz momento donde esperó romper su cráneo cuando golpeara el duro piso, pero otro desastre pareció evitarse cuando dos fuertes brazos rodearon rápido su cuerpo, asegurando su bienestar.

A Bulma le tomó unos segundos para reorientarse antes de notar de quien eran esos brazos en los que se había encontrado de nuevo. "Kami, siempre caigo así de seguido que tienes que seguirme como una maldita red?" preguntó ella más como una irritada declaración que una genuina pregunta.

"Primero que todo," respondió Vegeta mientras bajaba a su mujer sobre sus pies. "Ahora es Dende, Kami no es más el guardián," la corrigió Vegeta antes de agacharse para levantar la lata de café que había tirado durante su caída; "y _tú _eres quien se mantiene cayendo, si no te gusta ser salvada de tu propia incompetencia, entonces la próxima vez, la cual al ritmo en que estás cayendo será cuestión de minutos, ahorraré mi ayuda para alguien más agradecido." Siseó Vegeta mientras colocaba no muy gentilmente el café en el mesón del que Bulma había caído y volteaba para irse.

"Espera," Bulma lo llamó antes de que pudiera llegar muy lejos. A regañadientes estaba comenzando a sentirse culpable por su tono cortante. "Lo siento, no quise sonar tan fría, sólo tuve una larga noche, y luego el maldito café fue tan difícil de alcanzar, y ahora quemé mis tostadas - mis tostadas!" ella se interrumpió para sacar descuidadamente el pan ahora negro fuera del tostador antes de que pudiera incendiarse, quemando sus dedos con éxito en el proceso. "Maldición!" siseó ella, dejando caer el pan sobre el mesón mientras llevaba sus dedos quemados a su boca en un instintivo intento por disminuir el dolor de su herida.

Vegeta permaneció completamente desconcertado por lo auto-destructora que estaba siendo su mujer. Tomó una nota mental de observar cada movimiento suyo, de ahora en adelante, más de cerca, antes de caminar hacia ella y retirar sus dedos de su boca. Guiándola hacia el lavaplatos, abrió el agua fría y colocó sus dedos bajo el helado líquido. Después de ordenarle mantener su mano quieta, Vegeta regresó hacia el refrigerador y sacó algunos cubos de hielo. Cuando regresó a Bulma, estrechando su mano entre la suya, comenzó a dejar que el cubo se derritiera lentamente sobre sus rojos dedos. "Te diría ser más cuidadosa, pero estoy comenzando a pensar que no haría mucho bien."

Bulma mordió su labio inferior mientras lo observaba aliviar tan tiernamente su dolor. Cómo un hombre tan despiadado podía ser tan gentil parecía completamente insondable, pero no podía cambiar lo que estaba sintiendo. Algo en la forma en que tan suavemente atendía su herida la hacía sentir a salvo, la sensación de su mano tan suavemente estrechando la suya, y las hipnotizantes y lentas caricias en las cuales movía el hielo, era casi… seductor. "Tú… no tienes que hacer esto; puedo atender mi propia herida." Ella tomó largos respiros mientras hablaba. Por qué todo su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse tan caliente como sus dedos?

"Estoy seguro que puedes, pero es más fácil de esta manera." Él casi ronroneó su respuesta mientras se acercaba un paso más a ella, eliminando mucho del espacio entre ellos. Podía sentir el calor corriendo por sus venas, y no era sólo por la quemadura. 'Así que, la mente de la mujer puede no recordarme, pero su cuerpo parece que sí,' pensó él satisfecho, mientras continuaba sus suministros.

Bulma observó casi indefensa mientras el cuerpo de Vegeta se acercaba al suyo que podía oler su masculino aroma. Ella cerró y abrió sus ojos lentamente. 'Tan familiar,' pensó ella cuando el aroma cosquilleó sus sentidos, 'Bulma, contrólate! Qué estás pensando? Este es Vegeta! El psicópata que imaginaste anoche torturándote y matándote en todos tipos de formas violentas! Entonces por qué diablos de repente estoy imaginándolo haciéndome otro tipo de tortura?'

"Pasa algo?" ella escuchó una profunda voz preguntarle de repente. Bulma sintió caer su corazón cuando se dio cuenta que el hielo se había derretido completamente sobre su mano, y todavía estaban tan cerca al otro, la mano de Vegeta aún sosteniendo la suya, levantándola, colocándola contra sus labios… Un beso. Ella observó sorprendida cuando sus labios asombrosamente suaves acariciaban sus dedos quemados. "Mejor?" preguntó él, mientras sus ojos encontraban finalmente los de su mujer. Conocía muy bien la mirada con la que estaba adornada, lujuria.

"Ah… Sí," Bulma movió su cabeza mientras recuperaba de repente su fuerza de voluntad para retirar su mano. "Me siento mucho mejor. Gracias." Ella se sintió avergonzada. 'Se dio cuenta lo evidentemente que estaba mirando? Oh Dende, qué está pasándome? Qué estoy pensando?'

"Estás segura?" preguntó él, usando su aturdimiento para favorecer a su causa. "Luces un poco sonrojada," él mantuvo una sonrisa mientras movía sus dedos desde las raíces de sus cabellos sueltos hacia su mejilla, descansando ahí su palma mientras atrapaba sus ojos con los suyos. Recuerdos o no, su cuerpo no podía negar la química entre ellos.

"Estoy… Estoy bien," confesó ella, su corazón latía. Era como si él estuviera lanzando un poderoso hechizo sobre ella del que parecía no podía liberarse. 'Sus labios,' ella se concentró en ellos mientras sentía su rostro moviéndose gradualmente hacia el suyo. Bulma tenía una lucha interna con su cuerpo. Por qué no se movía para evitar el inminente acto de afecto? Podía verlo; sentirlo moverse para colocar sus suaves, tiernos y gentiles labios sobre los cálidos y deseosos suyos - no importaba lo mucho que luchara, su cuerpo quería sentir sus labios, inclinándose hacia él, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro antes de que Bulma fuera salvada por su hijo.

"Buenos días, mamá - pa - er - Vegeta?" Trunks lucía confundido y luego avergonzado cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había interrumpido. "Oops, lo siento, yo no quise interrump--"

"Interrumpir!" Bulma estuvo en desacuerdo mientras se alejaba de Vegeta como si cargara la plaga. "No estás interrumpiendo; estaba por hacer el desayuno. Quieres algo?"

"Um…" Trunks miró rápidamente hacia su padre por una respuesta. Sólo vio furia brotando del hombre. "No, creo que primero preferiría ir a bañarme y cambiarme. Regresaré más tarde;" dijo él antes de voltear para salir de la cocina. Sabía muy bien lo que contenía la mirada de su padre. Silenciosamente le dijo que por cada minuto que permaneciera de más, la vida sería sacada de él diez veces durante su próxima sesión de entrenamiento. Ni el desayuno valía eso.

Bulma frunció al momento que Trunks se fue. Cómo demonios enfrentaría a Vegeta? Qué había casi pasado entre ellos? No quería quedarse y averiguarlo. Mirando rápidamente hacia la salida, Bulma se movió para un rápido escape. "Sabes, tampoco estoy tan hambrienta, creo que iré--"

"Bulma," Vegeta agarró su brazo, deteniéndola antes de que pudiera correr hacia ella. "Necesitamos--"

_Ring_

'Oh, Dende bendiga a quienquiera que sea!' rezó Bulma mientras usaba el sonido del teléfono para zafarse del agarre y la pregunta de Vegeta. Dirigiéndose hacia el teléfono rápidamente lo levantó, más que lista para ahondar en una larga y _distrayente _conversación con cualquiera que estuviera al otro lado de la línea.

"Hola?" saludó ella dulcemente, manteniendo su espalda hacia Vegeta, esperando que él captara la señal para irse. En vez de eso él tomó asiento en la mesa de la cocina, sin tener interés en dejar que lo que _casi _pasaba entre ellos fuera ignorado.

"Hola Bulma!" saludó la voz al otro lado de la línea.

"Yamcha!" Bulma sintió una genuina sensación de alivio. "Es bueno escuchar de ti."

Los dientes de Vegeta se apretaron. 'Qué demonios está haciendo ese tonto al llamar a mi mujer!'

"Sí," aceptó Yamcha, "Espero que no te importe, sólo quería llamar y asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien contigo. Chi-Chi me dijo que supiste lo de Vegeta."

"Sí, sí." Bulma trató de esconder su intranquilidad con el asunto, especialmente desde que _eso _estaba sentado, escuchando cada palabra suya, detrás de ella. "No puedes imaginar lo extraño que es todo esto para mi. Es como vivir con dos totales extraños."

Vegeta frunció cuando escuchó su valoración de la situación. Honestamente, llamar al hombre que conoce sus más íntimos pensamientos un extraño es una crueldad como ninguna otra que le haya dicho nunca. Y considerando las crueldades que ella había usado, estaba diciendo muy poco.

"Bueno, ciertamente no tienes que preocuparte por Trunks, es un gran niño." Yamcha trató de sonar seguro.

"Y la otra mitad de la ecuación?" Bulma trató de no ser específica en su pregunta ya que el hombre de quien estaba preguntando aún estaba penetrándola extrañamente con su mirada. 'Por qué este hombre no me deja sola? No puede ver lo incómoda que me siento ahora?' preguntó ella, mientras captaba su impenetrable mirada por el rabillo del ojo.

El enfoque de Bulma en el otro acompañante en la habitación la hizo perder todo menos el final de la respuesta de Yamcha. "… pero definitivamente puede ser útil." Cuando terminó, Bulma podría haber jurado que escuchó un ligero gruñido de rabia o celos? - a través del teléfono, cuando Yamcha hizo su aporte sobre el hombre.

"Sí, háblame de eso." Bulma fue otra vez general; sólo pudo responder la última parte que había escuchado. 'Por qué este hombre está distrayéndome tanto?'

"Sabes, Bulma," Yamcha continuó con una sugerencia suya. "Si estás sintiéndote un poco fuera de lugar, y quieres hacer algo familiar, no me importaría llevarte a cenar. Oye, recordaríamos viejos tiempos - er - supongo que no parecerían tan viejos para ti," Yamcha consiguió con éxito hacerse el gracioso. "Qué dices?"

Bulma pensó un momento, 'salir de esta casa suena exactamente a lo que necesito. Y quién sabe, tal vez Yamcha tenga las respuestas que he estado buscando.' Concluyendo que esta sería un agradable cambio de lo extraño, Bulma decidió aceptar su oferta. "Es una cita entonces."

La silla que Vegeta ocupaba en la cual había estado meciéndose mientras escuchaba hablar a Bulma, logró caer, tirándolo sobre su espalda cuando escuchó que había aceptado. 'UNA CITA!' Le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad detenerse de apresurarse sobre el teléfono y vociferarle unas pocas amenazas a Yamcha de lo que le pasa a cualquier hombre que intente cortejar a su mujer. 'Qué carajo cree ese bastardo que está haciendo!'

"Grandioso, te veré entonces Yamcha, adiós." El sonido de Bulma colgando el teléfono sacó a Vegeta de su diatriba mental. Colocando la silla en la que había en su lugar, se apresuró sobre Bulma; recordando rápidamente mantener su temperamento, lo último que necesitaba era que le temiera otra vez.

"Qué demonios fue eso!" demandó Vegeta, dándole un susto a Bulma mientras se volteaba, sorprendida de lo furioso que se veía Vegeta.

"No es que sea de tu incumbencia, pero Yamcha ofreció llevarme a cenar," admitió Bulma honestamente, sin tener idea que de hecho estaba diciéndole a su esposo en su cara que estaba por engañarlo.

"Ciertamente no irás a ninguna cita con ese tonto!" ordenó Vegeta descuidadamente. Aunque sabía que bajo circunstancias normales tal reunión no hubiera sido más que una idea tardía, ya que Bulma le rendía total lealtad para que frecuentemente se preguntara lo que había hecho para merecerla, pero con su pérdida de memoria, Vegeta no confiaría en Yamcha para mantener sus manos alejadas.

"Perdón?" parpadeó Bulma, "En realidad estás tratando de decirme lo que haré y no haré?" Ella parpadeó con completo desconcierto, 'él no piensa que lo que _casi _pasa entre nosotros le da algún derecho sobre mi, verdad?' pensó Bulma molesta, tenía que desaprobar esas ideas rápidamente. "Mira amigo, no sé cómo eran las cosas entre nosotros antes de mi accidente, pero estoy segura que no te permitiría restringir lo que puedo y no puedo hacer. Soy una mujer soltera, y si yo elijo disfrutar de la compañía de un hombre esta noche, entonces esa es mi elección y sólo mía."

"Y tú deseas pasar tu noche con tu débil _ex_?" Vegeta decidió intentar otro acercamiento mientras otra vez detenía su salida de la cocina. Era seguro que no le gustaba la idea de que su mujer pensara que todavía estaba disponible para otros hombres. "Tú y él no están en mejores términos que nosotros dos, así que por qué la necesidad de salir de la casa? No has estado en casa por más que una noche!"

"Y eso qué te importa!" Ella se estaba volviendo más frustrada a cada minuto. "Dende, sé que no puedes entender esto, pero no estoy cómoda aquí! No te conozco; no conozco a mi propio hijo, pero a Yamcha lo conozco. Me siento cómoda con él, y si tú encuentras ofensivo e inapropiado que deseo pasar algo de tiempo con alguien que en realidad recuerdo, de quien _no _tengo miedo, entonces ese es _tu_ problema, no el mío!"

Vegeta, perplejo por su áspera y desprendida valoración de la situación, soltó su brazo, dejándola salir de la cocina sin más comentarios. '_No te conozco…_' Esas palabras dolieron. La única persona que se tomó el tiempo para llegar a conocerlo, preocuparse por conocerlo, era la mujer que se fue, completamente insensible hacia él. 'Estuve tan cerca, cómo la perdí?' se preguntó él, antes de voltear y dejar la cocina. Muchas emociones estaban llenando sus venas, rabia de que su mujer fuera a ir a una cita con su débil ex, y no pudiera hacer nada! Le dolía saber que a ella no le importaba cuánto tales acciones lo destruían por dentro; y le devastaba que fuera incapaz de cambiar el camino por el que estaba bajando.

Entrando a la cámara de gravedad, Vegeta se sintió liberar una fría carcajada mientras se daba cuenta de cómo esa habitación se había vuelto su santuario del dolor. Bulma solía ser ese refugio, pero ahora todo lo que tiene es su entrenamiento para vencer las emociones con las que no podía tratar más. Una carga que sólo lo hizo notar tan claramente, cuán destructiva es la pérdida de su mujer para su alma.

------

Eran las seis treinta esa noche cuando Bulma bajó vestida en una ajustada falda negra hasta las pantorrillas y una blusa azul que perfectamente complementaba su cabello y sus ojos. Trunks estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala, había estado evitando a sus dos padres desde la interrupción de esa mañana. Había pensado que sus padres estaban haciendo un 'progreso' y no había querido interferir en tal éxito. Cuando volteó para ver a su madre toda arreglada, había pensado que sus esperanzas estaban volviéndose realidad. "Wow, mamá, luces maravillosa," la halagó él. "Cuál es la ocasión?"

"Oh, sólo voy a salir a cenar." Bulma sonrió mientras terminaba de ponerse uno de sus aretes.

"Cenar? De verdad?" Trunks no pudo evitar sonreír. Sabía que su padre no era mucho de costumbres humanas de socialización, pero bajo las circunstancias, asumió que había hecho una excepción. "Entonces, es una cita?" Su sonrisa se amplió mientras observaba a su madre sonrojarse.

"No, no una cita," clarificó Bulma, aunque notó que en el sentido técnico probablemente lo era, se sentía poco cómoda admitiéndoselo a su hijo. 'Me pregunto cómo trataría normalmente con ese tema?' pensó brevemente, antes de agacharse hacia su pequeño niño y darle un beso en la mejilla. "No demoraré mucho, de acuerdo?" Ella se levantó y caminó hacia el armario y se colocó un cálido abrigo. "Te veré más tarde," prometió ella, antes de intentar irse; Trunks la detuvo en seco con una pregunta.

"Cuál es la prisa? No quieres esperar por tu cita - um, digo P- er- Vegeta?" Trunks no podía entender por qué su madre se iría sin él. Tal vez ya estaba en el auto?

"Vegeta?" Bulma parpadeó confundida. "Por qué esperaría por Vegeta?" Ella cerró la puerta, queriendo escuchar la explicación por su insinuación.

"Um… él no es tu cita?" Trunks levantó una ceja sospechosa. De qué se estaba perdiendo?

"Vegeta? Por qué saldría a cenar con Vegeta?" preguntó ella perpleja con ella misma. 'Por qué asumiría tal cosa… no… es posible que algo haya pasado entre Vegeta y yo antes de mi accidente?' Bulma desechó la idea, era muy extraña de considerar. "Y bien?" demandó ella de su hijo.

Trunks trató de minimizar su respuesta cuando se dio cuenta de lo sospechosa que se estaba volviendo su madre. "No sé, es sólo que ustedes dos parecían… no lo sé, pero esta mañana pensé… si no vas a salir con Vegeta, entonces con quién vas a salir!" Trunks quería llegar directo al fondo de toda esta conversación.

Bulma, asumiendo que su malentendido era de su vergonzoso encuentro en la cocina, decidió dejar el asunto de Vegeta en paz, aunque la molesta pregunta de por qué el niño parecía casi animado por la posibilidad de los dos saliendo permanecía en su mente. "Voy a encontrarme con Yamcha para cenar."

"Yamcha?" Trunks no pudo evitar vociferar su sorpresa. No era tan ingenuo como para no ser consciente de la relación que había habido entre los dos, anterior a su nacimiento; no le gustaba este acontecimiento, y estaba más que seguro que a su padre tampoco. "Mamá, no creo--"

"No, tú también," Bulma lo detuvo antes de que tuviera que escuchar esto de nuevo. "Mira Trunks, ya recibí la sacudida por esto de Vegeta, no lo necesito de ti tam--"

"Vegeta? Sabe de esto?" Trunks estaba completamente perdido. 'Por qué demonios permitiría esto?'

"Sí, mira… ah… ya voy tarde," respondió Bulma más bien apurada, antes de darle a Trunks otro beso en la frente para decir adiós. "Sólo es una cena. Estaré en casa antes de que lo sepas; absolutamente no tienes nada de qué preocuparte." Una vez más ella se despidió, prometiendo estar en casa a una hora decente, antes de salir de la casa sin dejar a su hijo haber dicho más en el asunto.

Tan pronto como se fue su madre, los labios de Trunks se fruncieron. 'Si papá sabe de esto, entonces creo que podría ser una buena idea pasar el resto de la noche bien encerrado en mi habitación, porque estoy seguro que no quiero estar por ahí cuando mamá llegue a casa,' pensó Trunks desanimado, sólo podía sentir que esta noche no iba a terminar bien.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Hmmm? Los presentimientos de Trunks serán certeros? Algunas cosas saldrán mal esta noche? Y si es así, para quién serán malas? Oh, tanto podría pasar! Hasta la próxima vez…


	8. No eres él

**Enamorados por Segunda Vez**

(_Falling In Love A Second Time_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 8: No eres él

------

Vegeta había decidido meditar después de que sintió la salida de Bulma de la Corporación Cápsula. Cuando fuera que su temperamento estuviera bordeando la destrucción planetaria, encontraba más beneficioso para la seguridad de aquellos a su alrededor intentar liberar su rabia en la más saludable, sin mencionar menos violenta, forma de meditación. Su foco por supuesto era muy estrecho. Ideas de su intercambio con Bulma aún estaban frescas en su mente. Cuán cerca había llegado a tener su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras su lengua destrozaba su dulce boca. Él dejó de imaginar otras partes de ella que amaría destrozar con su lengua, no se sentía como para tomar _otra_ ducha.

Anoche tal vez había sido la más difícil para él desde el accidente. Tenerla durmiendo bajo el mismo techo suyo, totalmente consciente y capaz, y aún deseándolo, hacía estragos en su mente. El único pequeño consuelo que sentía era el ver su evidente reacción física hacia él después de haberla atrapado. Lo había insultado por salvarla tres veces, y él había amenazado con no hacerlo una cuarta, pero sabía que sin importar en qué circunstancias estuviera su relación, siempre estaría ahí para atraparla cuando cayera. Esa era la responsabilidad que aceptó voluntariamente cuando se unió a ella, y una que completaría hasta el final de sus días.

Su unión; ahora había un asunto del que estaba dudando pensar, sabiendo el dolor que tales recuerdos despertaría. El deterioro de su unión, aunque no intencional, se estaba volviendo más que una carga de todos los días. El constante cambio de sus emociones hacia él, del miedo al odio, de la aceptación a la confianza y al miedo otra vez, de la despreocupación a la indeferencia y al odio de nuevo; era demasiado de soportar para él. Anhelaba los días cuando la única emoción que ella sentía cuando pensaba en él era amor, genuino e impenetrable amor. O al menos había pensado que era impenetrable. Ahora se preocupaba de que el amor que les había tomado tanto tiempo desarrollar no fuera nada más que un recuerdo perdido para ellos.

Si ella hubiese despertado más pronto, antes de que su lado de la unión se hubiera vuelto tan desprendido, fácilmente podría haber usado sus habilidades mentales Saiyajín para reconectar sus almas. Revitalizando sus sentimientos, si no sus recuerdos, podía saber lo que compartían, y cuán profundamente se necesitaban el uno al otro. Pero esa no era una posibilidad en el momento. Estaba muy lejos de él para violar su mente sin complicaciones en este momento. Aún estaba muy frágil.

Tomando un último y profundo respiro, Vegeta se levantó de su posición sentada y decidió intentar algo más físico, pero menos violento, para liberar su estrés. Enderezándose, se preparó para ejecutar algunas katas, las cuales completó perfectamente antes de sentir su corazón comenzar a golpear.

'No estoy gastando tanta energía, de dónde demonios viene esto?' Él detuvo sus movimientos mientras deslizaba una mano sobre su pecho en un intento por concentrarse en lo que estaba causando sus palpitaciones. 'Bulma', registró su mente rápidamente, mientras notaba que las emociones extra palpitando en su pecho no eran suyas. 'Qué pasa?' preguntó él, sabiendo que en su actual condición ella no le respondería. Cerrando sus ojos trató de concentrarse más directamente desde dónde llegaba su repentino dolor emocional.

Concentrándose con cuidado, comenzó a sentir sus emociones más específicamente. Sorpresa, incredulidad, angustia, desesperación, soledad, y finalmente vacío; podía sentirlo todo, pero no podía entender lo que estaba causándolo.

Abriendo sus ojos, Vegeta decidió no permanecer en la incertidumbre jugando más a las adivinanzas. Su mujer estaba dolida; física o mental no importaba. Era su responsabilidad curar lo que sea que estuviese sufriendo, y asegurarse de qué o quién lo causaba pagaría por su aflicción.

Caminando hacia el baño de la cámara de gravedad para cambiarse rápidamente de su atuendo de entrenamiento, Vegeta llegó a un abrupto alto antes de llegar a su destino. 'No', fue todo lo que pensó antes de caer de rodillas acongojado cuando su unión de repente sintió como si hubiese sido asaltado por intenso un rayo de ki. 'Bulma, no, esto no…' fue el último pensamiento que cruzó la mente del príncipe antes de que su cuerpo cayera flácido sobre el frío piso de la cámara de gravedad mientras la alegría de la inconsciencia consumía su ser.

------

No le había tomado tanto a Bulma como le había preocupado llegar al restaurante para encontrarse con Yamcha. Tan pronto entró pudo ver a su cita sentado esperando por ella. 'Bueno, esto ya es un cambio; usualmente él es el que me deja esperando,' pensó Bulma con una malvada sonrisa, antes de caminar elegantemente hacia él. "Yamcha," susurró ella su nombre, llamando de inmediato su atención.

"Wow," la quijada de Yamcha estaba visiblemente caída. "Luces increíble," admitió él honestamente, mientras se levantaba de su silla y la aceptaba en sus brazos para un gentil abrazo. Él inhaló un largo respiro, llenando sus pulmones con la esencia de su cabello como lo había hecho tantas veces en lo que comenzaba a sentirse como años atrás. "Estaba comenzando a pensar que no ibas a venir." Él se separó de su abrazo para ayudar a retirar su abrigo. Caminando alrededor de la mesa lo colocó en el espaldar de su silla, ofreciéndole asiento caballerosamente.

"Gracias." Bulma se sonrojó, no estaba muy acostumbrada a tanta atención, especialmente de Yamcha. "Tuve una conversación con Trunks que me retrasó un poco," mencionó Bulma casualmente, mientras Yamcha regresaba a su asiento.

"Pasa algo?" Yamcha fue rápido en preguntar; extraño, cómo revelaba preocupación en secreto al escuchar de cualquier problema en el paraíso.

"No, no realmente. Sólo estaba algo sorprendido de que fuera a salir contigo. Supongo que no está cómodo con que su madre tenga citas. No es que eso sea terriblemente sorprendente, pero… oh, qué estoy balbuceando? Vine aquí para alejarme de todas las extrañezas de mi vida hogareña, verdad?"

"Cierto," Yamcha aceptó animado. El par entonces fue abordado por su mesero, quien tomó sus órdenes de comida y bebidas. El restaurante había sido uno al que los dos habían ido frecuentemente, cuando aún era un algo; sabían exactamente cuáles eran sus platos favoritos sin mirar el menú.

"Justo como en los viejos tiempos," rió Yamcha cuando se fue el mesero.

"No parecen tan viejos para mi," dijo Bulma con un ligero frunce, antes de que su mente llegara a una inevitable pregunta. "Y, qué pasó entre nosotros? Por qué rompimos?"

Yamcha suspiró mientras su ánimo se hundía visiblemente al hacer la pregunta. En una palabra podía resumir todas las razones para sus problemas, Vegeta; pero ella no estaba lista para escuchar eso ahora, infortunadamente nunca lo estaría. "Tuvimos problemas que no se pudieron resolver." Él donó la versión altamente más corta de los eventos.

"Bueno, qué tipo de problemas?" Bulma desafiantemente quería más que una explicación como esa.

"Bueno," Yamcha comenzó inseguro de sí mismo, "Yo tuve una aventura, y entonces tú tuviste una en retaliación, pero quedaste embarazada, y no hubo un regreso para nosotros después de eso."

"Trunks," susurró ella, sorprendida de que hubiera sido su hijo el que destruyó lo que tenían. "Eso pasó? Yo fui y le di mi cuerpo a algún hombre para vengarme, y terminé embarazada como resultado?!" Yamcha guardó silencio; Bulma tomó esto como una confirmación de la verdad. De repente todo tuvo sentido, por qué nadie hablaba del padre de Trunks, por qué era una madre soltera, y por qué se sentía tan vacía. "No creo que hiciese algo tan estúpido."

"No lo harías," Yamcha trató de mover la culpa a donde creyó era más merecida. "El padre de Trunks no fue exactamente el más honorable de los hombres. Tomó ventaja del estado emocional en el que estabas, y luego te dejó después de que Trunks nació. Fue demasiado egoísta para tenerte alguna consideración."

"No lo creo," Bulma sintió lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. Esto era peor de lo que había imaginado.

"Bulma," Yamcha estiró una confortante mano, sin embargo Bulma se retiró; y movió su cabeza.

"Gracias por ser tan honesto conmigo, pero si no te importa creo que preferiría pasar la cena." Bulma secó sus ojos antes de levantarse para ponerse su abrigo.

"Pero Bulma, apenas llegaste." Yamcha trató de detenerla. "Por favor, siéntate, podemos hablar de esto--"

"No," Bulma movió su cabeza, "En realidad no quiero hablar de eso… Esta es una de las cosas por las que preferiría ir a casa y esconder mi rostro en mi almohada y llorar." Ella lo pasó y se dirigió afuera.

"Bulma!" Yamcha la siguió, no deteniéndola hasta que estuvieron en medio del parqueadero. "Bulma, por favor escúchame. No quise molestarte, pero tú preguntaste por la verdad y--"

"Yamcha, no estoy molesta contigo." Ella trató de calmarse. "En verdad estoy agradecida de que estuvieras dispuesto a decirme la verdad, pero ahora tengo que tratar con esto sola."

"Pero, no tienes que hacerlo," Yamcha mantuvo su agarre en su brazo. "Por favor, Bulma, regresa adentro conmigo, podemos hablar de esto."

"Yamcha, yo--"

"No aceptaré un no por respuesta en esto, Bulma. Tu doctor dijo nada de estrés, y ciertamente rompí esa prescripción al decirte esto, ahora tengo que asegurarme de que te calmes. Así que por favor, regresa adentro conmigo."

"Está bien, tú ganas," concedió Bulma a regañadientes. "Pero sólo si tengo una respuesta directa de ti en algo."

"De acuerdo," Yamcha estaba más que dispuesto a responder cualquier cosa que la hiciera hacer lo que le pidió. "Dispara."

Bulma tomó un largo respiro ante de preguntar. "Supongo que estaba pensando, mientras estabas dándome esta charla para hacerme entrar, si… Bueno, por qué, si todo lo que tuve fue una aventura sin sentido, no regresamos? No lo sé, llámame loca, pero aún tengo la distante impresión de que te preocupas por mi, entonces por qué no intentamos olvidar lo que pasó, a menos… a menos que no me amaras más. Fue así?" Ella no estaba completamente segura de por qué, pero quería saber la respuesta. Era tan duro ver a un hombre que había amado tan profundamente diciéndole que nunca podría ser cuando para ella parecía más como una oportunidad perdida.

Yamcha fue completamente sorprendido por su pregunta. Sabía que la verdadera razón por la que nunca podrían estar juntos era la misma razón por la que fueron separados en primer lugar. Pero, ahora eso no parecía importar. Bulma no recordaba a Vegeta, ni nada que hubiera forzado a pasar entre ellos. Ahora todo lo que Bulma sabía era lo que sentía por él, sus sentimientos puros, incorruptos por Vegeta. Mirando esos profundos ojos zafiros, Yamcha de repente pudo sentir las mismas emociones que tuvo tantos años atrás. Levantando su mano hacia su mejilla, Yamcha movió su pulgar gentilmente sobre sus labios, una señal de intimidad que había usado frecuentemente con la mujer ante él, por tanto tiempo. "Yo nunca dejé de amarte, Bulma."

Bulma sintió su corazón saltar en su pecho. Amor, una palabra que enviaba escalofríos por su espina. Era extraño, desde el momento que había despertado de su coma había sido dejada con el deseo de esa emoción. Un vacío en su alma gritaba por la intimidad que sólo puede existir entre dos amantes. Ahora escuchando su confesión, de repente sintió que un hombre por el que podía recordar fácilmente su amor, estaba ofreciéndole llenar ese vacío. Después de todo, él fue la verdadera razón por la que había ido a Namekusei en primer lugar, para regresar a su desaparecido amor, un hombre con el que había soñado casarse. Así que por qué, después de tantos años, no podría despertar eso mismo de nuevo? Tal vez su accidente fue alguna especie de divina intervención para darle la felicidad que aparentemente le había sido negada por tantos años.

Yamcha observaba mientras la mente de Bulma desglosaba su respuesta tan meticulosamente. Había llegado a entender tan bien a la neurótica mujer en los años que habían pasado juntos. Acercándose a ella, quería ayudar a aclarar algunas dudas que su mente estaba formando. Con una honesta sonrisa, Yamcha movió lentamente sus labios hacia los suyos hasta que finalmente hicieron contacto. Apretando su abrazo, él eliminó cualquier espacio entre ellos. Había estado sin ella por tanto tiempo que casi había olvidado lo maravilloso que podía sentirse tenerla en sus brazos. Era un momento que no podía dejar pasar.

Bulma no pudo evitar el gemido que escapó de sus labios cuando sintió su cuerpo ser envuelto por su calor. _Esto, _recordó ella. Su contacto, su sabor, su abrazo; todo era parte de ella. Se sentía como meses atrás que le había dado un beso igualmente apasionado, para desearle suerte contra los Saiyajín. Quería fundirse en él como lo hizo entonces, olvidando todo menos a ellos, pero cómo podría, cuando tanto plagaba sus pensamientos. Había sido informada de la devastadora verdad de su aventura y la no planeada concepción de su hijo. Por mucho que quisiera la liberación que Yamcha le estaba ofreciendo, no estaba lista para eso.

Yamcha pudo sentir la duda de Bulma, y quería rectificar eso de inmediato. Deslizando sus manos para entrelazarlas con las suyas, se separó de su beso sin responder y en vez, se movió a un afecto más casto al llevar sus manos hacia su boca para acariciarla gentilmente con sus dedos y tiernos labios. Él escuchó otro gemido escapar de sus labios y pensó que se había llevado a la victoria, pero rápidamente comprobó lo contrario cuando la lujuriosa mirada que Bulma había estado desarrollando se tornó nublada, mientras su mente parecía dejar completamente las atenciones de Yamcha.

------

------

"_Puedo tener mis manos ahora?"_

"_Estás segura que las quieres?" susurró él con una leve sonrisa._

_Ella estaba por darle un muy sólido 'no' cuando comenzó a sentir sus pulgares acariciar sus palmas. Normalmente no hubiera pensado nada de tan inocente movimiento, pero sus caricias estaban moviéndose a tan sensual ritmo, que se sintió extrañamente debilitada. Su cuerpo inconscientemente se movió hacia él cuando de repente sintió que mantenía algún poder sobre ella que encontró extrañamente irresistible._

"_No respondes?" susurró él en forma ronroneante._

_Ella respiró profundamente, "Quiero mis manos."_

"_No eres muy convincente," susurró él, mientras separaba sus manos y las llevaba hacia sus labios. Él extendió su lengua lentamente y movió la punta sobre una muñeca, y luego la otra._

_Ella se sintió temblar mientras sus ojos se cerraban. "Ahora estás jugando conmigo."_

"_Sí, lo estoy," susurró él, mientras otra vez comenzaba a acariciar sus palmas. "Pero no como lo estás sugiriendo."_

_Para este punto su rostro estaba a simples pulgadas del suyo mientras su mente gritaba por que se alejara, todo el tiempo su cuerpo diciéndole diferente. "No quiero esto," susurró ella._

"_Entonces vete," respondió él desafiante._

_Ella sintió perder su agarre lo suficiente para que si quería, pudiera irse. Sin embargo no lo hizo. Quedó paralizada mientras observaba sus ojos abrirse y cerrarse lentamente. Sus débiles movimientos eran casi hipnóticos._

_Con fiero coraje ella cerró el espacio entre sus bocas mientras colocaba sus gentiles labios sobre los suyos. Ella lo sintió responder inmediatamente mientras deslizaba su lengua dentro de su boca. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras movía sus liberadas manos hacia su cuello, presionando su pecho contra el suyo. Ella sintió sus brazos envolverse alrededor de su cintura mientras se aferraban juntos._

_Su beso fue gentil en entrega, pero el deseo detrás era inmenso…_

------

------

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron cuando su mente falló en dejarla ver más. Retiró sus manos de Yamcha como si su contacto las hubiera quemado. Respirando fuertemente ella agarró su frente, tratando de descifrar lo que había experimentado.

"Qué pasa?" Yamcha fue rápido en preguntar. Un minuto había pensado que estaba llegando a ella, al siguiente, sintió completo rechazo.

"Esto… Esto no está bien." Bulma movió su cabeza mientras intentaba calmar sus laboriosos respiros. Nunca había sentido tal intensidad de un hombre, especialmente de sólo un recuerdo. "Es… no eres tú." Ella casi queda boquiabierta cuando fijó sus ojos con los de Yamcha, notando de repente que el hombre en su visión y el presente ante ella no era él ni el mismo. No estaba segura de cómo lo sabía, viendo que no podía distinguir el rostro del hombre en su recuerdo, pero de alguna forma lo sabía.

Yamcha frunció mientras observaba a la casi frenética mujer ante él. Colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros para calmarla, Yamcha pidió más explicación. "Bulma de qué estás hablando? Qué 'no soy' yo?"

"Yo…" Bulma tartamudeó, mientras fijaba sus ojos con su antiguo novio. "No sé cómo explicarlo, pero sé que no eres tú. Sé que no eres él."

La cabeza de Yamcha bajó visiblemente, sabía exactamente quién no era. No era el hombre con el que compartía un hijo, el hombre con el que iba a dormir y con el que despertaba cada mañana, el hombre de quien había aceptado el anillo, el hombre que injustamente tenía su corazón; el hombre que él nunca sería. "Bulma, creo que sé--"

"Lo siento." Lo interrumpió ella, no lista para tratar con más preguntas confusas o devastadores pedazos de realidad. "Pero no puedo hacerlo más," dijo ella, buscando en su cartera y sacando su auto en cápsula. Tan pronto como el auto se materializo Bulma caminó y abrió la puerta, lanzando su bolsa dentro antes de voltear hacia Yamcha, quien había seguido cada movimiento. "Siento que nuestra noche fuera un fracaso, pero creo que lo que necesito ahora es ir a casa, e intentar descifrar todo."

"Bulma," Yamcha trató de interrumpir, pero ella no lo dejo.

"Sé que probablemente te suena demente ahora, pero necesito que me dejes ir, necesito tratar sola con lo que sea que estoy sintiendo y recordando."

Yamcha aceptó a regañadientes, dándole a su antigua novia un beso final en su mejilla antes de retirarse. "Sabes que si me necesitas, siempre estaré aquí para ti," le ofreció él a la lagrimosa mujer, mientras la escuchaba susurrar un adiós antes de entrar en su auto y arrancar.

Mientras Yamcha la observaba volar, no pudo evitar sino permanecer de pie y pensar en cuán diferentes hubieran sido las cosas para ellos, si sólo él hubiera sido el hombre suficiente para casarse con ella cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Bien, entonces Bulma tiene muchas cosas que resolver, Vegeta parece estar muy dolido, serán capaces de curar la angustia del otro? Descúbranlo la próxima vez…


	9. Necesidad

**Enamorados por Segunda Vez**

(_Falling In Love A Second Time_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Advertencia de Inu: LEMON, LEMON, LEMON!!!... **

------

Capítulo 9: Necesidad

------

Perezosamente, Bulma dejó caer su cartera y abrigo en el sofá de la sala tan pronto como llegó a casa. Ideas de su desastrosa noche aún estaban frescas en su mente. Primero, descubre que su relación, si puede llamarse así, con el padre de Trunks fue nada más que una aventura sin emoción que tuvo en retaliación por la pérdida de su verdadero amor. Y luego, que por primera vez una segunda oportunidad de revivir un romance con su perdido amor se presenta, rechaza la oportunidad por algún recuerdo de un hombre que llegó a ella que simplemente había estado acariciando su mano? 'Qué demonios pasa conmigo?' se preguntó Bulma; antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina. Aún no había cenado nada, gracias a su temprana salida del restaurante, y estando como lo estaba bajo orden médica de estar bien alimentada, decidió darle algo a su estómago.

Caminando por el corredor hacia la cocina, Bulma estaba perdida pensando cuando un zumbante sonido captó su atención. 'Qué es eso?' se preguntó ella, mientras cambiaba el rumbo para seguir el sonido. Después de no más que un minuto de escuchar cuidadosa, encontró el área de la casa que proyectaba el ruido; era el baño unido a la cámara de gravedad. Concluyendo que el zumbido que había escuchado era el resultado de una de las luces fallando en el techo, Bulma apagó la energía de las instalaciones en esa área. 'Probablemente deba reparar eso mañana,' se dijo ella, mientras miraba hacia la cámara de gravedad. Su curiosidad la acercó a la entrada, interesada en ver el simulador de gravedad de la que Trunks le había hablado. Alcanzando para abrir la puerta, pausó vacilante. 'Un minuto, si las luces estaban encendidas, entonces alguien debe estar ahí.' Seriamente no estaba lista para otro encuentro con Vegeta después de lo que _casi _había pasado entre ellos antes. 'Dende, realmente tuve un día ocupado,' Bulma rió levemente para sí antes de decidir guardar su exploración para otro momento.

Casi se había retirado del baño, cuando el sonido de su nombre la detuvo en seco de repente. Sintiéndose como si hubiese sido atrapada con las manos en la masa, Bulma volteó lentamente, esperando ver a Vegeta de pie tras ella ya que era su muy distintiva voz la que había escuchado llamando su nombre. Pero para su asombro, cuando se giró, no estaba en ningún lugar. "Vegeta?" llamó por él, preguntándose si estaba jugándole alguna broma.

"Bulma…"

Ella giró su cabeza; ahí estaba otra vez. Estaba perdiendo la razón? Podía escuchar tan claramente su voz, pero no estaba en ningún lugar. "Vegeta, dónde estás?" Ella demandó una respuesta. Esto no era nada divertido.

"Estoy perdiéndote…"

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron cuando lo escuchó una vez más. 'Perdiéndome? De qué está hablando?' Miedo comenzaba a crecer dentro de ella cuando no podía entender por qué estaba escuchando su voz tan claramente, pero no estaba en ningún lugar de la habitación. "Maldición, Vegeta, si estás tratando de asustarme o si esto es alguna broma entonces--" Ella intentó una amenaza vacía; pero no la detuvo de escuchar su voz una vez más.

"No me dejes…"

Cuando Bulma escuchó esas últimas palabras sintió un dolor en su corazón. Colocando su mano sobre su pecho, parpadeó sorprendida cuando se dio cuenta que la voz que estaba escuchando no venía de su alrededor; venía de su interior. 'Qué está pasándome?' se preguntó mientras cerraba sus ojos, tratando de concentrarse otra vez en la voz de Vegeta. De dónde provenía eso? Casi como si algún poder divino el conocimiento que buscaba descendió sobre ella, Bulma supo de dónde venía la voz. Entrando en la cámara de gravedad, los ojos de Bulma cayeron inmediatamente sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de Vegeta. "Oh Dende!" exclamó ella, cayendo de rodillas, enferma de preocupación. Por qué estaba tan preocupada no estaba segura, pero sabía lo que sentía y era temor, miedo de que pudiera estar seriamente lastimado.

"Vegeta?!" Ella levantó su alto cuerpo en sus brazos mientras comenzaba a acariciarlo en un intento por despertarlo de cualquier inconsciencia en la que estuviera. Moviendo rápidamente sus ojos sobre su forma mayormente expuesta, no encontró aparentes heridas físicas. Extrañamente, no estaba sorprendida por este descubrimiento. De alguna forma sabía que cualquier cosa por lo que estuviera sufriendo no era una herida externa; era algo mucho más profundo. "Vegeta?" ella repitió su nombre, esperando que el sonido de su voz lo trajera de nuevo a la realidad.

Sus ojos se movieron, seguido por un profundo gruñido que envió una profunda sensación de alivio por su cuerpo. 'Por qué estoy tan preocupada? Es Vegeta después de todo.' Aunque Bulma no tenía respuesta a esa pregunta, no la detuvo de continuar sus gentiles suministros mientras él comenzaba a regresar a la realidad lentamente. "Estás bien?" preguntó ella, mientras parecía comenzar a enfocar sus ojos en ella.

Para sorpresa de Bulma, lo que sólo podría describirse como una sonrisa cruzó los labios del Saiyajín mientras levantaba temblorosamente su mano para descansarla sobre su mejilla. "Mujer," susurró él mientras disfrutaba la suavidad de su piel. "Tuve una horrible pesadilla," comenzó él, sonando completamente exhausto, "estabas en coma y cuando volviste, no me recordabas o al niño… y luego saliste con tu débil ex. Ah, cuando vaya al infierno, creo que así será."

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron, "Vegeta, de qué estás hablando? Todo eso pasó," clarificó ella; aunque estaba extrañamente curiosa de por qué se puso a sí mismo y a Trunks en una idea, como si fueran parte de la misma familia. Y luego proceder a hacer una amarga anotación sobre con quién estaba saliendo, la forma en que habló, casi sonaba como si mantuvieran alguna profunda conexión de la que era inconsciente.

El adormilado hombre parpadeó confundido unas veces antes de sentarse, notando de mala gana que no estaba despertando de una pesadilla en el confort de los brazos de su adorable mujer; estaba despertando hacia una verdadera pesadilla. "Por qué estás aquí?" Su temperamento estaba regresando, cuando recordó la última visión que había tenido antes de colapsar, su mujer en los brazos de su bastardo _ex. _Recuerdo, o no, cómo demonios podía hacerle eso?!

Bulma se sintió levemente herida cuando él se separó tan enojadamente. Siguió su rastro mientras se levantaba; sabía que era una mala idea antes de moverse. Adelantándose, rodeó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y lo ayudó a enderezarse antes de que pudiera caer al piso. "Qué te pasó?" preguntó ella, mientras él la empujaba rudamente, aunque no lo suficiente para lastimarla.

"Eso no es tu maldito asunto." Vegeta gruñó antes de recuperar su orientación y precipitarse fuera de la cámara de gravedad. Él observó por el rabillo del ojo cuando Bulma lo siguió inmediatamente, apagando todas las luces mientras salía de la habitación.

"Vegeta!" Bulma lo llamó, quería saber qué diablos pasó, y quería saberlo inmediatamente. Él se rehusó a responderle, mientras subía a la segunda planta apurado. "Vegeta!!!" insistió ella, él no se detuvo hasta que entró a su - su habitación? 'Por qué demonios entró aquí?' Ella intentó no pensar tan profundamente sobre la pregunta antes de que continuara con sus demandas. "Qué pasó allá abajo!?"

"Nada que te importe!" gritó Vegeta, mientras abría sus cajones para sacar un suéter para cambiarse. Se detuvo rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta que había entrado al dormitorio equivocado. 'Maldición.' Se maldijo mentalmente por su error; al menos Bulma no pareció notarlo. Razonando que una rápida salida sólo la dejaría con más preguntas, decidió que intentar discutir para salir de esto sería su mejor opción. "Mira, mujer." Él giró hacia ella, asustándola con sus rápidos movimientos. "Por qué no regresas con tu débil hombre y me dejas en paz." Dende, esto era como un déjà vu para él. Cómo podrían haber pasado sólo doce años en que le había dicho lo mismo cuando continuamente lo molestaba durante su entrenamiento para volverse un Súper Saiyajín?

"Mi débil hombre?" repitió Bulma. "Mira Vegeta, no sé lo que tienes contra Yamcha, pero pasa que es uno de mis amigos, y no te dejaré hablar mal de él así! Y no vine aquí a hablar de él; quiero saber por qué colapsaste en la cámara de gravedad! Y quiero saber cómo podía escucharte llamar mi nombre!"

La expresión de Vegeta titubeó cuando escuchó su pregunta. 'Ella me escuchó llamarla? Nuestra unión aún podría ser lo fuerte suficiente para que entrara en mis pensamientos?' Se preguntó por unos momentos antes de recordar por qué la había llamado en primer lugar. 'Cómo demonios pudo besar a ese débil!? Cómo pudo dejarlo tocarla!? Aún si no me recuerda, sé lo que sintió por mí antes… Cómo pudo apartarse de mi tan fácilmente?'

"Oye!" Bulma interrumpió las furiosas preguntas de Vegeta. "Te hice una preg--" Deteniéndose a media palabra, Bulma sintió su espalda presionada contra la pared tras ella, mientras una mano sorprendentemente suave descansando en su alto pecho la sujetaba contra la pared. Era extraño. Tan asustadiza como lo era su trampa, no sintió la amenaza de peligro cuando miró al intimidante hombre ante ella. Aunque sus dedos estaban posicionados peligrosamente cerca a su garganta, su pulgar comenzó a acariciar pequeños círculos alrededor de su clavícula; parecía concentrado en una desvanecida marca en su cuello.

"Si sólo pudieras recordar…" La idea salió como un suave susurro, mientras Vegeta imaginaba la alegría que podrían estar creando en esta habitación; no el temor, la tormenta, y el odio que ahora estaban causándose.

"R-Re-Recordar qué?" Tartamudeó Bulma. Había algo tan doloroso en sus palabras. Algo tan horrible que la hacía sentir como si algún dolor emocional hubiese nublado una parte de su mente.

"A mi," respondió él su pregunta. "A nosotros," añadió él crípticamente, "cualquier cosa que pudiera ahorrarnos este dolor."

"Nosotros?" preguntó Bulma lentamente, "Vegeta, no entiendo nada de esto." Ella mantuvo su voz baja y calmada. Podía decir que necesitaba un acercamiento más delicado, para recibir las respuestas que quería. "Por favor, dime. Por qué estás dolido por mi pérdida de memoria? Por qué estabas inconsciente cuando regresé a casa? Y qué es eso que has estado ocultándome?"

Los caídos ojos de Vegeta se habían levantado lentamente hacia los de su mujer. Por tanto que quisiera decirle la verdad, sabía que no podía. 'Qué si aún no es lo fuerte suficiente para saber? No puedo - No arriesgaré lastimarla más de lo que ya lo he hecho, sin importar lo que deba sufrir.' Decidiendo su destino, Vegeta se separó de su mujer, dándole su espalda. "No tengo nada que decirte, vete."

"Vete?" Bulma preguntó completamente asombrada, su rabia regresó a full fuerza. "Mira, no puedo soportar más esto!" ella prácticamente gritó, antes de caminar para encarar a su contraparte. "Tienes alguna idea de lo que es todo esto para mi?" le preguntó fuertemente, retándolo a repetir su demanda. "Yo he perdido trece años de recuerdos! Tengo un hijo que no recuerdo dar a luz, amistades que no puedo recordar formar, y un 'compañero' o lo que sea que te llames, que parece estar saliéndose con la suya para intentar confundirme! En un respiro clamas ser mi amigo, luego al próximo descubro que has estado viviendo conmigo por casi todo el tiempo que no puedo recordar. Intentas ser amable y considerado conmigo un minuto, luego al siguiente me regañas como a un niño, diciendo lo que puedo y no puedo hacer. Me miras todo el tiempo como si fuera una posesión tuya de la que intentas asegurar no se salga de curso. Y tal vez lo más desconcertante de todo, trataste de besarme esta mañana, como si tuviéramos alguna conexión romántica! Y ahora, no más que unas horas más tarde, te escucho, llamando mi nombre, guiándome a tu inconsciente ser que no tiene nada sino cosas crudas que decirme ante tu reanimación. Y por qué? La forma en que estás actuando absolutamente no tiene sentido; un minuto actúas como si todo lo que quieres es estar a mi alrededor y al próximo me tratas como si fuera indigna de tu tiempo! Por qué?!" Para cuando terminó de soltar sus contenidas ideas y emociones, comenzó a sentir las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer de sus hinchados ojos. Nunca había querido parecer tan débil, pero todos los sentimientos que había estado conteniendo simplemente eran demasiado de soportar.

Los endurecidos rasgos de Vegeta se relajaron inmediatamente mientras cerraba sus ojos y escuchaba su explosión. Tan enojada, entristecida, confundida e irritada como su razón la hacía parecer, todas las emociones que expresó estaban grandemente oscurecidas por una, necesidad. Podía sentirlo en ella, los mismos sentimientos que él había estado experimentando desde que despertó. Había negado la posibilidad, pero parecía que estaba equivocado. Ella necesitaba el mismo amor y afecto que había estado esperando de ella, su amnesia sólo le ha hecho más difícil encontrar la fuente de su alivio. "Por qué?" repitió él su pregunta tranquilamente. "Sabes lo que se siente vivir tu vida bajo el dominio de otro? Tener tu orgullo, tu cuerpo y lo que queda de tu alma destruido repetidamente por ser tras ser, que consigue superarte a cada momento. Nunca haber sabido lo que se siente el éxito, la alegría o cualquier otra emoción gratificante. Sabes lo que es la verdadera soledad? Nunca conocer el amor o el afecto de otro ser viviente? Pero, imagina que todo cambia. Imagina encontrar a alguien que, a pesar de tus mejores esfuerzos, logra quedarse a tu lado, creyendo en ti cuando tú no crees más en ti, dándole cada lujo que uno pudo soñar, incluyendo una emoción que creíste nunca existía, lo que los humanos llaman amor. Finalmente tienes éxito, experimentas su alegría. Por una vez en tu miserable existencia encuentras la felicidad. Pero, qué si es alejada de ti? Cómo actuarías si todo lo que ha significado para ti en la vida te fuera negado de repente por un cruel giro del destino? Sabrías qué hacer para recuperarlo? Cómo actuarías en la cara del miedo, un miedo de que lo que finalmente has considerado digno podría perderse para ti una vez más en cualquier momento? Llamas confusas mis acciones, tal vez lo son, pero si sabes una solución más sana para tal ecuación, te concedería toda mi atención para escucharla."

Mientras Bulma escuchaba su argumento, sintió su alma despedazarse. Tan ridículo como parecía, entendió cada palabra que dijo, tan claramente que casi se sentía como si hubiese vivido cada momento que explicó. Mirando sus fríos ojos ébano, lentamente levantó sus manos para tomar su rostro entre sus suaves palmas. Estuvo indecisa al principio, pero mientras sus ojos se cerraban y sus mejillas descansaban contra su piel, supo que no habría rechazo de su ternura.

"Bulma," Vegeta ronroneó el nombre de su mujer mientras daba un paso más cerca a ella, eliminando todo espacio entre sus cuerpos envolviendo gentilmente sus brazos en su cintura.

Bulma sintió un escalofrío bajar por su espina. El sonido de su nombre en sus labios pareció invocar un sofocante calor dentro de su cuerpo. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras un par de tiernos labios descansaban sobre los suyos. Lentamente, ella apartó sus dientes para permitirle acceso a su lengua. Lo que usualmente era una fiera batalla por el dominio entre el par fue una expresión más sensual de deseo.

Sus manos trazaban ardientes caminos por sus cuerpos, buscando desesperadamente por la más combustible de las composiciones, piel sobre piel. Un montón de ropa comenzó a formarse alrededor de ellos mientras sus labios se rehusaban a separarse del otro. Una vez que todas las barreras fueron eliminadas, Vegeta reunió su precioso cargo en su posesivo abrazo y elegantemente la cargó a _su _cama. Acostando a su mujer bajo él, la necesidad más instintiva de Vegeta fue devorar. Le había sido negada la esencia de su mujer por tanto tiempo, que intentaba darse gusto. Separándose de la boca de su esposa, mucho para su disgusto verbal, Vegeta comenzó un paso atrozmente lento por su cuerpo.

Tan molesto como fue la pérdida de los labios de Vegeta de los hinchados suyos, Bulma no sufrió la pérdida de sus asaltos por mucho tiempo, cuando su talentosa lengua comenzó un ardiente camino por su quijada, abajo por su cuello, y luego deteniéndose en sus palpitantes senos.

Decidiendo permitir algo de extensa indulgencia en sus muy bien dotados tesoros, Vegeta le concedió a su lengua el eufórico sabor de uno mientras su mano acariciaba tiernamente el otro. En ningún punto a ninguno de los montículos le fue negada el regocijo de las atenciones de Vegeta, llevando a Bulma a una expresión vocal de su éxtasis. Jadear, gemir, gritar de júbilo, era demasiado de escuchar para Vegeta. Tan paralizantemente satisfactorio como era la sensación de su suave carne bajo la suya, él quería más. No sólo su propio placer, sino el de ella, esto no era más el satisfacer su propio deseo, él sólo quería complacerla; sentir, escuchar y ver cada poro suyo ser llenado con él. Quería que cada parte de ella gritara por él.

Una vez más para decepción de Bulma, Vegeta regresó a su viaje por su cuerpo perfecto. Acariciando su firme abdomen, cosquilleando su ombligo con su lengua, movió sus manos por su sensible pelvis hasta que alcanzó su elemento más privado, el cual sólo era para él. Moviendo su mano por el interior de sus muslos, apartó lentamente sus temblorosas piernas. Claramente ya estaba anticipando su entrada. Tomando unos momentos para inhalar profundamente su dulce aroma, Vegeta se permitió disfrutar del sabor de su lubricación. Moviendo su lengua sobre sus húmedos muslos, lamió avaramente cada bocado de su excitación que brotaba libremente antes de atreverse a dirigirse al santuario más interno de su placer.

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron de golpe inverosímiles, mientras semejantes sensaciones desconocidas corrían por su cuerpo. Sudor bañaba su temblorosa forma, mientras sus caderas comenzaban a empujar hacia el antagonista, quien estaba causando el doloroso placer pulsando por su cuerpo. El pensamiento lógico no parecía más una opción para ella, cómo o por qué estaba en la posición en la que estaba no daba lugar a consideración. Todo lo que supo era que necesitaba algo, algo que sólo el hombre sobre ella podía ofrecer.

Vegeta plantó una mano en cada lado de las caderas de su mujer mientras intentaba calmarla. Conocía cada punto en cada pulgada de su cuerpo que podía enloquecerla, y se aseguró de darle atención a cada uno de esos puntos para asegurar su completa gratificación. Queriendo darle todo por lo que su cuerpo gritaba, Vegeta continuó sus gentiles caricias hasta que pudo sentir su inminente liberación. Removiendo rápidamente sus labios de la entrada de su mujer, otra vez para el enojo verbal de Bulma, Vegeta se levantó para estar directamente sobre su esposa. Sabía que su cuerpo estaba en urgente necesidad de liberarse, como él, pero quería - no, necesitaba estar dentro de ella cuando finalmente sucumbiera a su liberación.

En un rápido y poderoso movimiento, Vegeta entró en el suplicante cuerpo de su mujer, llenándola con todo de lo que le hacía falta.

Bulma rindió homenaje al nombre de su amante cuando, por primera vez de acuerdo al recuerdo, sintió la unión de un hombre y una mujer. Nunca podría haber imaginado una sensación tan perfecta, tan completa y tan _correcta._

'Maldición, es tan pequeña…' La mente de Vegeta reflexionó en los dolores de la pasión. No podía recordar sentir su cuerpo tan desacostumbrado al suyo. Era una experiencia extraña y aún fortificante al mismo tiempo; era como su primera vez; como debió haber sido.

Le tomó unos momentos a Bulma, pero su cuerpo finalmente comenzó a moverse en secuencia con cada empujón de su desconocido esposo. Ambos de sus suplicantes cuerpos estaban palpitando por liberarse con la euforia a la que sólo el otro podría llevarlos.

En una explosión casi simultánea, los amantes sintieron la orgásmica alegría que ninguno había sentido en medio año.

La intensa sensación de éxtasis que Bulma experimentó era como ninguna otra que pudiera haber imaginado experimentar en toda su vida. Era completa perfección.

Una armonía paralela envolvió a Vegeta mientras colapsaba sobre su esposa, demasiado exhausto por su unión.

Después de sólo unos minutos de descanso, Vegeta gentilmente salió de su mujer, y rodó a su lado, no queriendo lastimarla con su peso. Tomándose unos momentos para reajustar sus débiles ojos, Vegeta levantó su mano para tocar el rostro de su ruborizada mujer. "Tan hermosa," susurró él suavemente mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Su respiración se había normalizado a un calmado murmullo, diciéndole, como era típico después de sus intensas sesiones de hacer el amor, que se había quedado dormida. Nada sorprendente, considerando que aún estaba recuperando su energía después de su sueño de seis meses. 'Tal vez deba ser más considerado con ella?' se preguntó Vegeta, antes de apretar sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de su mujer y reunirla seguramente en su abrazo. "Finalmente te tengo de regreso," susurró él con orgullo, antes de permitir que el velo del sueño cayera también sobre él.

Por la primera noche en más de seis meses, Vegeta finalmente sintió la alegría de tener a su mujer de nuevo a su lado.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Aw, un final feliz. O no? Cómo reaccionará Bulma cuando despierte a la mañana siguiente para encontrar a Vegeta desnudo a su lado? Su reacción a su interludio será la misma una vez que su ebria pasión haya desaparecido? Supongo que tendrán que esperar para descubrirlo!


	10. Arrepentimientos

**Enamorados por Segunda Vez**

(_Falling In Love A Second Time_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 10: Arrepentimientos

------

"_Eres una tonta," susurró él, mientras recostaba su cabeza para cosquillear su garganta con su cálido aliento._

"_Oh?" dijo ella, nada desconcertada. "Y por qué?"_

"_Porque," él mantuvo su voz baja y amenazante mientras removía una mano de su garganta y la deslizaba alrededor de su espalda, halándola rudamente contra su pecho. "Si piensas que este pequeño berrinche tuyo volverá suave mi corazón, y que comenzaré a confesar mi imperecedero amor… Entonces has fallado en aprender algo sobre mi estos últimos años." Una risa sarcástica dejó sus labios antes de halar rudamente los de ella contra los suyos en un hiriente beso. Luego, después de no más de unos minutos de devorar su boca, se separó igualmente rápido. "Termino contigo." Las palabras dejaron su boca tan bruscamente, mientras empujaba su cuerpo lejos del suyo. "Me quedaré y entrenaré al niño, y tú puedes ir a intentar encontrar a ese 'hombre que será tan devoto a ti como pueda ofrecer su patético corazón'." Él rió con frialdad. "No es que tal hombre pudiera existir; tú, mujer, no eres nada sino una llorona y farisaica perra. No eres más 'encantadora' que yo." Él terminó su brusca valoración sin compasión._

------

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron de golpe mientras las visiones de su sueño le traían innegable dolor. 'Quién pudo haberme dicho cosas tan horribles?' se preguntó ella, mientras reproducía el sueño en su mente. 'Eso pasó de verdad? Cómo alguien podría ser tan cruel? _Si piensas que este pequeño berrinche tuyo volverá suave mi corazón, y que comenzaré a confesar mi imperecedero amor - _Amor? Este hombre pudiera ser un antiguo novio? Posiblemente podría ser el padre de Trunks? Lo es? Es posible que en realidad hubiera amado a este hombre, pero él me rechazó? Supongo que eso tendría más sentido que tener una noche insignificante, pero espera… _Me quedaré y entrenaré al niño -_ Niño? Podría estarse refiriendo a Trunks? Pero cómo puede ser? Nunca me dijeron que en algún punto el padre de Trunks vivió conmigo - se supone que fue una corta aventura. Y por qué entrenaría a Trunks? Trunks me dijo que sólo ha sido entrenado por Ve—Oh, Dende, no!' Inmediatamente Bulma se movió para sentarse en la cama, pero por primera vez desde que había despertado se dio cuenta que era imposible. Levantando las cobijas para descubrir lo que estaba manteniéndola clavada a las sábanas, casi grita cuando encontró el brazo de Vegeta envuelto fuertemente en su cintura. 'Oh, no - anoche nosotros - nosotros -' antes de que Bulma pudiera reunir completamente los eventos de la noche anterior, su compañero de cama comenzó a moverse, su movimiento lo había sacado de su sueño.

Bostezando levemente, Vegeta abrió lentamente sus ojos mientras acercaba más a su mujer. "Buenos días," susurró él contra su oído. En algún momento durante la noche ella había girado dándole la espalda, pero a él no le importó, era lo adecuado suficiente para tener su cuerpo contra el suyo. "Dormiste bien?" Preguntó él con una nota sugestiva.

La espalda de Bulma se tensó tan pronto como escuchó su voz. 'Esto es una broma?' se preguntó ella, mientras lo sentía comenzar a acariciar su abdomen. 'Cómo pude dejar que esto pasara?' ella suspiró con intensa vergüenza mientras intentaba soltarse de su agarre. "Por favor, suéltame." Ella intentó pedirlo amablemente, no lo imaginaba ser un hombre que tomara bien las demandas.

Vegeta parpadeó confundido. "Pasa algo malo?" Si no lo supiera mejor, habría pensado que estaba conteniendo lágrimas cuando habló.

"Por favor," repitió ella, mucho más débil que antes, "Sólo déjame ir."

Atendiendo su ruego, Vegeta renunció a su abrazo, observando perturbado mientras mantenía su espalda hacia él mientras se sentaba en la cama. Agarrando una de las sábanas, ella la envolvió a su alrededor, protegiéndose de la vista que le daba a su cuerpo. Tomando un tembloroso respiro, "Creo que debes irte," susurró Bulma, antes de levantarse de la cama y dirigirse hacia el baño.

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron incrédulos, 'qué demonios?' maldijo él silenciosamente. Usando su velocidad superior, interceptó a Bulma antes de que pudiera llegar al baño, sin importarle de que al hacerlo tuviera que permanecer ante ella sin nada cubriéndolo. "Mujer, qué--" antes de que pudiera completar su pregunta su respuesta fue tan clara como el día frente a él. Los ojos de su mujer estaban colorados, con frescas lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. Instintivamente alcanzó para secarlas, pero no tuvo la oportunidad cuando la mano de Bulma voló para rechazar la suya.

"No me toques!" ordenó ella violentamente, mientras ajustaba más protectoramente la sábana que la cubría. "Obtuviste lo que querías, ahora vete."

"Obtuve lo que quería?" repitió Vegeta, qué había hecho para ocasionar esta reacción? "No sé qué es lo que piensas--"

"Debes estar realmente orgulloso de ti," Bulma lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera crear alguna mentira que no tenía intenciones de creer. "Quiero decir, no puedo imaginar si era un juego que estabas jugando, intentando ver si podías llevar a la cama a una mujer que había perdido media mente, o tal vez fue más personal, tal vez fue una medida preventiva para que tuvieras algo con lo que pudieras humillarme después de que recuperara mis recuerdos."

Vegeta sintió su cabeza darle vueltas mientras hablaba; no tenía idea de qué demonios estaba hablando. "Bulma, esto no es un juego o algún intento para humillarte, te _quise _anoche--"

"Me quisiste?" Bulma lo detuvo con una carcajada, "de verdad? Quisiste a una llorona y farisaica perra con la que ya habías decidido 'terminar'. Bueno, perdóname si no te creo."

La mente de Vegeta corrió cuando reconoció algo familiar en su elección de caracterización. 'Mierda!' pensó él, cuando se dio cuenta que había usado esas exactas palabras cuando había rechazado su amor, justo después de que su hijo del futuro hubiese regresado a su tiempo. Su estómago se revolvió mientras recordaba su estupidez. 'Por qué no puede recordar nada de los plácidos momentos que compartimos?' se preguntó furioso, antes de notar que si sus momentos alegres se pesaban contra los dolorosos, los últimos grandemente superaban a los otros. "Mira mujer, puedo entender tu rabia, pero debes dejarme explicar, eso fue--"

"—hace mucho tiempo." Bulma completó su idea con una risa, "todo es 'hace mucho tiempo' contigo! Te mantienes usando esa excusa, pero no voy a tragármela más! No creo que seas el 'amigo' que clamas ser. De hecho estoy comenzando a pensar que la única razón por la que te dejé permanecer bajo este techo fue para que Trunks pudiera ser entrenado, incluso tan ridículo como pueda sonar!"

"Bulm--"

"No!" Ella se retiró de él una vez más, envolviendo más fuerte sus brazos alrededor suyo. Algunas frescas lágrimas comenzaron a caer mientras terminaba lo que tenía que decir. "Realmente no quiero escucharte decir alguna mentira sobre cómo tú y yo somos cercanos o de que tuvimos algún tipo de relación o cualquier enferma historia con la que tu mente pueda salir, porque la verdad del asunto es muy simple: si significara algo para ti, si cualquier parte de ti conservara algo de compasión o preocupación, no hubieras dormido conmigo anoche. Sabías muy bien lo vulnerable que estaba, pero no te importó, verdad? Pero, tal vez fue mi culpa. Digo, ciertamente pude haber dicho no, seguro que lo hubiera hecho, pero supongo que ese fue mi horrible error; todo esto debe ser mi culpa! Eso y, por supuesto, mi propia estupidez al contemplar confiar en ti por un segundo!"

Vegeta por primera vez no pudo encontrar una refutación a sus reclamos. Ella tenía razón. Él había dejado que su necesidad por ella se lo hubiese llevado, nunca consideró los efectos de su unión. Nunca consideró el trastorno emocional que podría causarle. Como siempre, una vez más había sido egoísta. "Lo siento," susurró él, para sorpresa de la furiosa mujer ante él. "Debí haber detenido lo que pasó entre nosotros," concedió él, "pero no puedo arrepentirme. Puedo ser muchas cosas, pero ninguna de ellas un hombre que toma ventaja de una mujer, física o emocionalmente. No jugué contigo anoche, no intenté humillarte con nuestra cópula; y tal vez si no hubiese estado tan perdido en la idea de tenerte otra vez, lo habría detenido. Pero no lo hice, y no intento arrepentirme. Tu mente recuerda una vez que te rechacé, pero aún así no fue lo que parecía. Si no deseas creerme, es tu privilegio, pero para el registro, no soy el hombre que continúas viendo en tus recuerdos, al menos no más." Cuando terminó abruptamente se giró y avanzó hacia el otro lado de la cama donde habían sido descartadas sus botas y pantalones de entrenamiento. Poniéndoselos rápidamente, dejó la habitación, sin más comentarios, o una oportunidad para escuchar su refutación; la cual, probablemente no hubiese sido mucha porque tan pronto como se fue, Bulma colapsó en el piso con las sábanas a su alrededor, mientras liberaba lo que quedaba de sus lágrimas.

------

"Maldición!" gritó Vegeta, mientras intensificaba su velocidad. Qué tonto había sido, para creer en verdad, por un minuto, que su sufrimiento había terminado, que realmente había recuperado lo más importante para él en todo el universo. '… si yo significara algo para ti, si alguna parte de ti tuviera algo de compasión o preocupación, no hubieras dormido conmigo anoche. Sabías muy bien lo vulnerable que estaba, pero no te importó, verdad?'

'Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpido? He estado actuando tan cuidadosamente para no revelar la verdad de nuestra unión, pero en vez, simplemente me acuesto con ella y la confundo más de lo que pude haber hecho diciéndole la maldita verdad!'

'Obtuviste lo que querías, ahora vete.'

'Irme, ja! Ella me desecha como si tomara de ella mi propia gratificación física sin ofrecerle nada a cambio – así es? Fui insuficiente anoche? – Ah, a quien engaño, soy un dios en la cama! Pero, por qué no fue suficiente para ella? Salvo su maldita pérdida de memoria, cómo podría ignorar el fuego que existe entre nosotros? La pasión que compartimos anoche!'

'No puedo imaginar si esto fue un juego que estabas jugando, tratando de ver si podías llevar a la cama a una mujer que ha perdido la mitad de su memoria, o tal vez era más personal, tal vez era una medida preventiva para que pudieras tener algo con qué humillarme después de recuperar mis recuerdos.'

'Humillación, Dende, mujer cómo podrías imaginar que humillación podría venir de nuestra unión? Somos tan perfectos juntos, conocemos el cuerpo del otro mejor que el propio, nosotros--' los pensamientos de Vegeta cayeron cuando se dio cuenta que ella no podía recordar lo perfectamente que encajaban juntos o tenía algún recuerdo de su cuerpo. En su mente ellos nunca habían dormido juntos. Él hizo una mueca ante la idea de que el único recuerdo de sexo de su mujer era estar con su débil ex. Probablemente el más enfermante recuerdo que tenía que aceptar de Bulma, era el recuerdo de su primera y siguientes veces con Yamcha. Era disgustante cómo había hecho caer a la pobre mujer para dormir con él, prácticamente rogó por la virginidad de la mujer después de que había regresado de su muerte en manos de los Saibaiman. 'Esperen, pero eso fue después que había regresado de Namekusei.' Vegeta pausó para revaluar el tiempo cuando Bulma perdió sus recuerdos y cuando perdió su – 'Ella nunca había tenido un hombre antes,' la quijada de Vegeta se desplomó ante la idea. En tanto como quisiera sonreír ante el concepto de ser el primero de su mujer, sabía lo emocional que podía ser perder la virginidad. Y aunque su mujer estaba físicamente lejos de ser virgen, mentalmente no podía recordar nada.

'Maldición, por qué demonios no pensé en eso antes?' Vegeta se maldijo; todo comenzó a tener sentido mientras recordaba su unión la noche anterior. Bulma había sido aprehensiva, y por momentos, todo se perdía cuando se refería a su movimiento; dos comportamientos que Vegeta nunca había experimentado en la cama con su mujer. Y ahí estaba el embrague. 'Tan estrecha,' Vegeta cerró sus ojos mientras recordaba su agarre siendo casi al punto del dolor para él. Fue completo éxtasis.

Con una largo suspiro, Vegeta finalmente detuvo su vuelo. 'Por supuesto tendría que sentirse usada. No sólo pensó que estaba intentando humillarla, sino por memoria hice que su primera vez pareciera absolutamente indigna! Maldición! Aquí tuve mi única oportunidad de ser su primer hombre, tal como ella había sido la mía, y lo arruiné!'

Cambiando abruptamente de dirección Vegeta decidió regresar a su hogar. No podía dejar las cosas como estaban entre él y su mujer. Debía hablar con ella otra vez, pero no inmediatamente. Quería darle algo de tiempo para calmarse antes de entrar en la guarida del león una vez más. Además, ahora que el volumen de sus reprimidas frustraciones sexuales fue liberado, podría ser capaz de concentrarse en su entrenamiento una vez más.

------

"_Mamá, quiero ir al parque!" Trunks saltaba arriba y abajo, halando el pantalón de su madre._

"_Trunks, tengo trabajo que hacer, ve y pregúntale a tu padre." Bulma le sonrió a su apuesto hijo._

"_Vamos mamá," Trunks hizo un puchero, "sabes que papá no me llevará! Él odia el parque!"_

"_Pídeselo amablemente, Trunks." Bulma empujó a su hijo hacia la puerta._

"_Aw, vamos, por favor mamá!" Trunks la detuvo de empujarlo más. Él le destelló sus grandes ojos azules de cachorro mientras fruncía en una súplica por piedad. "No puedes preguntarle? Sabes que él te escuchará!"_

"_Trun--"_

"_Por favor." Trunks sacó más su labio inferior para verse más suplicante._

"_Oh, está bien." Bulma rió mientras pasaba a su hijo y caminaba por el pasillo. Momentos más tarde estaba en la cocina, mirando la atractiva parte trasera del perfectamente esculpido padre de Trunks. Caminando tras él, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor del hombre sin camisa, tomando ventaja de la oportunidad para sentir su bien esculpido pecho._

"_No voy a ir al parque." Dijo él rápidamente, antes de que ella pudiera hablar._

"_Vamos." Ella maniobró rodeándolo para que pudiera mirar sus ojos sin fondo. "Tu hijo de verdad quiere ir, y no puedo llevarlo ahora."_

"_Tu hijo," corrigió el oscuro hombre, antes de morder la banana que había tomado._

_Bulma frunció, en forma similar a la de Trunks, antes de trazar las perfectas hendiduras en los abdominales de su amante. "Realmente odio tener que hacer esto," ella hizo un puchero antes de inclinarse en su oído, "pero si Trunks no juega esta tarde, tú no jugarás esta noche," susurró ella seductora, antes de clavar sus dientes en la banana y tomar un pedazo sugestivamente._

_El hombre ante ella gruñó profundo en su garganta antes de intentar atrapar sus labios, él fracasó mientras ella lo esquivaba con una sonrisa victoriosa. "Ah, ah, ah," le advirtió, "no antes de que lleves a Trunks al parque."_

"_Honestamente," él se permitió una sonrisa para adornar sus labios mientras retrocedía, "si continúas siendo así de manipuladora, voy a comenzar a pensar que estoy disipado por ti."_

"_Dende, prohíbelo," el par rió, antes de llamar a Trunks para unírseles._

"_Pero sabes que esto es cosa de una vez, mujer," añadió él con toda seriedad, mientras se separaba de Bulma antes de que pudieran ser vistos por su hijo._

"_Por supuesto," Bulma le permitió creer lo que deseaba, antes de voltear para ver entrar a su hijo. "Tu padre ha aceptado llevarte al parque."_

"_De verdad! Gracias papá!" Trunks corrió y abrazó a su padre, quien a cambio se separó rápidamente del niño antes de dejar la cocina._

_Trunks sólo rió entendiendo, cuando su padre salió. Luego volteando hacia su madre le ofreció un abrazo mucho más receptivo. "Gracias mamá… mamá… Mamá!"_

------

"Mamá! Hola, Tierra a Mamá! Estás ahí?" preguntó Trunks, mientras golpeaba ruidosamente la puerta de su madre.

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron confundidos. 'Otro sueño? Un recuerdo tal vez?' se preguntó brevemente, antes de notar que la voz de su hijo no era de ningún sueño. 'No puedo dejar que me vea así,' ella contuvo más lágrimas mientras miraba el desarreglado desastre en el que aún estaba, después de haber caído dormida en el piso. Decidiendo no abrir la puerta para dejar entrar a su hijo, decidió responder sus llamados, "Trunks, qué necesitas?" ella trató de mantener continuo su tono mientras hablaba, para no alertar ninguna sospecha en el niño.

"Um," Trunks se sorprendió de que su madre no saliera de su habitación para hablarle. "Sólo me preguntaba si has visto a Vegeta. No he podido encontrarlo en toda la mañana, y no parece haber dormido en su cama." La evidente preocupación de Trunks era altamente aparente.

Bulma sintió detener su corazón, de todas las cosas que su hijo podría haber preguntado, tenía que ser sobre _él? _Tomándose unos momentos para contemplar sus posibles respuestas, Bulma optó por la más maternal de todas ellas. Mentiría para sacar al niño de la casa. Su anuncio por supuesto era egoísta, pero necesitaba algo de tiempo sola, para permitir que todo lo que había pasado se asimilara, y temía que no pudiera hacerlo bajo el cercano escrutinio de su hijo. "Sabes, creo que Vegeta dijo que iba a encontrarse con Goku para un encuentro." Eso sonaba como una posibilidad lógica; Bulma esperaba que Trunks la aceptara como tal.

"Oh, bien." Trunks puso a descansar rápidamente las preocupaciones de su madre, "pero estás segura que todo está bien, mamá?"

"Por supuesto, sólo estoy descansando." Bulma añadió un bostezo para efecto; no quería que su hijo tuviera que preocuparse más de lo que sabía ya estaba por ella.

"Está bien." Trunks se encogió, aunque no completamente satisfecho con la convicción de su madre, decidió dejarlo pasar. Su padre aún estaba perdido y encontrarlo era su prioridad.

Esperando unos minutos, para asegurarse de que su hijo se había ido realmente, Bulma finalmente se levantó de su derrumbada posición, entró en su baño, y cerró la puerta. Tanto había pasado tan rápido que temía nunca tendría sentido de nada. De recuerdos destellantes, a sueños, a citas con ex novios, a enlaces con ex asesinos, parecía que probablemente nada pudiera empeorar más.

Decidiendo por una vez no pensar en todo los complejos asuntos con los que estaba tratando, Bulma abrió su ducha. Humeaba de la esencia de Vegeta, y tan extrañamente intoxicante como parecía ese aroma, no podía soportar los recuerdos que provenían de él. Dejando caer la sábana cubriendo su cuerpo, Bulma se detuvo bajo el calor de la ardiente agua, esperando la purificación física y mental.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de LGV**: Aw tan triste. Resolverán las cosas? Y qué hay del hombre que Bulma está viendo en sus sueños? Conectará a Vegeta y al padre de Trunks como el mismo? No lo voy a decir, pero confíen en mí, las cosas van a comenzar a complicarse cuando Trunks caiga donde los Son y les diga sobre algunas cosas que escuchó anoche! Hasta la próxima vez…

**Nota de Inu:** Bueno, antes que nada les pido disculpas si me he demorado un poquito en actualizar pero es que he tenido dos semanas un tanto complicadas, jeje, espero me comprendan y me perdonen por eso. En compensación y como un pequeño presente de navidad voy a actualizar las tres historias que he publicado haste el momento, en los próximos días estaré ausente de casa así que espero estar de nuevo con ustedes a mediados de la próxima semana para una nueva actualización antes de año nuevo... No me queda más sino agradecerles por todo ese apoyo e interés por estas historias de LGV, me alegra mucho que las estén disfrutando así como yo lo hice alguna vez... Gracias a todos y de todo corazón les deseo que pasen una FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!...

Besos y abrazos para todos... Hasta la próxima semana!!!... JO! JO! JO!!!


	11. Mala Comunicación

**Enamorados por Segunda Vez**

(_Falling In Love A Second Time_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 11: Mala Comunicación

------

"Hola, Trunks!" Goten sonrió cuando respondió la puerta para encontrar a su mejor amigo ante él. "Qué te trae por acá?"

"Me preguntaba si sabías a dónde fue tu papá a entrenar con el mío." Trunks, igual a su padre, fue directamente al punto. "Estoy un poco preocupado por él; quería asegurarme de que estuviera bien."

"Entrenando con papá?" Goten rascó su cabeza. "Pero papá no ha estado entrenando; ha estado aquí toda la mañana," explicó Goten antes de indiciar para que Trunks lo siguiera dentro y viera por sí mismo que su padre aún estaba en casa.

De seguro, cuando Trunks entró a la sala, encontró a Chi-Chi, Gohan, Videl y Goku presentes. "Bueno, es extraño," murmuró Trunks, antes de recibir un saludo de Chi-Chi.

"Hola, Trunks." Chi-Chi saltó de su asiento y se precipitó hacia el niño, con unas puntuales preguntas. "Qué te trae? Cómo está tu madre? Está bien? Ha tenido algún problema--"

"No, mamá está bien," la interrumpió Trunks tan respetuosamente como fuera posible; su madre no era por lo que se estaba preocupando más y más a cada minuto. "En realidad, estaba buscando a mi papá," Trunks dirigió su atención a Goku, "Mamá me dijo que fue a entrenar con usted esta mañana, pero Goten dice que ha estado aquí, canceló o algo?"

"Ah," Goku pensó un momento, "no, creo que recordaría si fuera a entrenar con tu padre. Tu madre debe haberse equivocado."

"Hm, supongo que es posible," Trunks suspiró decepcionado, "pero realmente esperaba encontrar a papá, no lo he visto desde ayer, y revisé su cama esta mañana, no estaba durmiendo. Ahí fue cuando le pregunté a mamá si lo había visto, pero supongo que estaba equivocada. No es que no estuviera terriblemente sorprendido, ella parecía un poco ausente esta mañana."

"Qué quieres decir?" Chi-Chi levantó una ceja, algo no parecía estar bien con esta situación.

"Bueno," Trunks comenzó a proporcionar su prueba, "En realidad no vi a mamá cuando le hablé. Tenía la puerta de su habitación cerrada y no salió para hablarme. Sólo habló a través de la puerta. Parecía muy distraída."

"Distraída, cómo?" preguntó Videl, estaba muy intrigada por esta peculiaridad.

"No lo sé, como si algo más estuviera en su mente." Trunks se encogió antes de que una mueca destellara en su rostro. "Mi suposición es que sólo estaba cansada de su cita con Yamcha anoche."

Todo el salón se llenó de quijadas desplomadas, salvo los dos más jóvenes. "Bulma fue a una cita con Yamcha!" Gohan abrió la boca, simplemente no tenía sentido.

"Sí, esa fue mi reacción." Siseó Trunks mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho en la representación de su padre. "Pero me prometió que sólo era algo de 'amigos', aunque me pregunto si papá lo vio de esa forma."

"Tu papá sabía de esto?" Chi-Chi no podía creer que Vegeta permitiera semejante absurdez.

Trunks asintió solemne. "Sí, bueno, ha estado intentando ser realmente comprensivo de todo esto; tengo que darle crédito. Pero no creo que tenga algo por qué preocuparse. Como dije, sólo fue una cena y asumo que llegó a casa después de eso porque alrededor de las diez comencé a escuchar algunos ruidos provenientes de su habitación, así que debe haber estado en casa para entonces."

"Ruidos?" preguntó Goten, increíblemente inconsciente. "Qué tipo de ruidos?"

"Cosas normales," Trunks se encogió. "Solía escuchar ruidos como esos casi cada noche cuando mamá y papá compartían una habitación. Cosas como respiración intensa y gruñidos, tú sabes Goten, como después de que has pasado horas y horas entrenando, ese tipo de sonidos."

"Por qué un sonido así vendría de la habitación de tu mamá?" Goten rascó su cabeza, tan desinformado como su amigo de diez años.

Trunks se encogió mientras los dos niños miraban a los miembros mayores del grupo buscando respuestas. No parecían recibir ninguna, mientras notaban de repente las expresiones de ojos amplios adornando los rostros de los cuatro adultos. "Qué dije?" Trunks parpadeó confundido antes de que Chi-Chi fuera la primera en responder.

"Trunks, por qué no vas a jugar con Goten en su habitación, mientras averiguamos lo que le pasó a tu padre." Entonces Chi-Chi sacó a los dos niños de la sala con la velocidad de la luz antes de reunirse con sus compañeros para determinar si habían concluido lo que temía. "Alguien por favor dígame que Yamcha no tomaría ventaja de la pérdida de memoria de Bulma así!"

"No lo haría," esperaba Goku, mientras frotaba incómodo la parte trasera de su cuello .

"Oh por favor," dijo Videl lo que estaba en la mente de todos. "Lo he conocido unos años, pero es claro que ha estado albergando sentimientos por ella, sin mencionar que aún está amargado por la forma en que Vegeta le 'robó' a Bulma. Si me preguntan, todos debieron considerar antes esta posibilidad."

"Oigan, esperen un segundo," Gohan trajo una nueva posibilidad a la discusión. "No creen que la razón por la que Vegeta está perdido es porque escuchó o los encontró, verdad?"

Silencio.

"De acuerdo, Videl, quiero que veas que Trunks y Goten se queden aquí," Chi-Chi reaccionó rápidamente. "Gohan, encuentra a Yamcha y obtén toda la historia. Goku, localiza a Vegeta y asegúrate de que no está matando a nadie, y yo encontraré a Bulma y espero que pueda hablar y meterle algo de sentido!"

"Sí!" un simultáneo acuerdo de unidad siguió. Entonces Goku colocó dos dedos en su cabeza y desapareció, mientras Gohan salía por la ventana, y Chi-Chi corría hacia su auto cápsula.

------

Goku fue saludado por un puño en la cara cuando se materializó en frente de Vegeta. "Kakarotto?!!" Siseó Vegeta en completa furia. "Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí!?"

"Cielos, Vegeta," gimió Goku mientras agarraba su nariz para detenerla de sangrar. "Me aseguraré de transformarme en un Súper Saiyajín antes de usar mi tele transportación en el futuro!"

"Sí," Vegeta aceptó con una medio sonrisa, antes de demandar una explicación de por qué su rival lo había interrumpido tan inesperadamente. "Como ya pregunté, qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?"

Goku, aún sosteniendo su nariz, respondió, "Sólo quería saber cómo estabas."

"Bueno, estoy conmovido por tu preocupación Kakarotto, pero si estás preguntando con respecto a tener a mi mujer en casa, no es tu maldito asunto," admitió Vegeta, antes de girarse del alto hombre. Él comenzó a lanzar golpes en el aire, indicándole a su compañero Saiyajín que quería regresar a su entrenamiento, no teniendo nada más que decir en el asunto.

"Muy bien entonces," Goku decidió que una diferente forma de acercamiento estaba en orden. "Si no quieres hablar, está bien, pero odiaría desperdiciar un viaje hasta aquí." Goku estiró sus brazos y espalda, "Qué dices si peleamos." Él sabía que la declaración no necesitaba ser puesta como una pregunta; sabía que su príncipe nunca rechazaría una batalla.

"Bueno, bien podría terminar lo que comencé," rió Vegeta cruelmente antes de lanzarse a su retador; intensa batalla era justo la distracción que necesitaba.

------

"Yamcha?" llamó Gohan, mientras golpeaba la puerta de su amigo. Después de unos momentos recibió una respuesta.

"Gohan!" Yamcha sonrió ampliamente, no era con frecuencia que pudiera ver al joven. "Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Puedo entrar?" Gohan intentó no mostrar ninguna presunción en su comportamiento.

"Seguro," Yamcha se hizo a un lado para permitirle la entrada. "Y qué te trae por acá?"

"Bueno," Gohan tomó una largo respiro, "para ser descortés, quería saber sobre tu cita con Bulma anoche."

Los ojos de Yamcha inmediatamente se ampliaron con shock, "Nuestra cita?" él se ahogó, "pero, sólo fue una cena."

"No me gusta que me mientan Yamcha, especialmente un amigo," Gohan frunció profundamente. "Ya sabemos lo que pasó entre ustedes dos, y eso fue mucho más que una simple cena."

"Nosotros? – Lo saben? Pero, cómo?" preguntó Yamcha, completamente desconcertado de que el conocimiento del beso, de lo que asumió estaba refiriéndose Gohan, que había compartido con Bulma se hubiese vuelto público tan rápidamente.

"Eso no es importante, Dende, Yamcha, qué estabas pensando? Se supone que es una de tus mejores amigas! Sabes que está enamorada de Vegeta, cómo pudiste ayudarla a engañar a su propio esposo cuando sabes muy bien que si tuviera su memoria nunca habría hecho nada contigo!" Gohan tenía un momento difícil intentando controlar su temperamento. No pudo dejar de imaginar lo devastado que estaría si estuviera en el lugar de Vegeta y Videl en el de Bulma. "Qué demonios estabas pensando?! Tienes alguna idea de lo que esto va a hacerle a Vegeta? A Trunks!?"

"Lo sé," la cabeza de Yamcha cayó avergonzada, "pero no puedes entender lo que es para mi, Gohan. Bulma fue mi primer amor, con su pérdida de memoria – me recordó de los viejos tiempos, junto con los viejos sentimientos. N-No pude evitar lo que pasó."

Gohan verdaderamente sentía lástima por su amigo de mucho tiempo, también recordó los viejos días, lo que Yamcha y Bulma eran estando juntos, pero aún a su joven edad podía ver la vasta diferencia entre la infatuación compartida entre Yamcha y Bulma, y el verdaderamente impenetrable amor que existía entre Bulma y Vegeta. Tan comprensivo y compasivo como intentó ser por la situación de Yamcha, tuvo un momento difícil haciéndolo, sabiendo cómo esto podría destruir a la familia Briefs. "Mira Yamcha, creo que tus intenciones no fueron destruir el matrimonio y la familia de Bulma al hacer esto, pero indiferentemente, hay una muy buena oportunidad de que lo hayas hecho. Entonces, si lo que dices es verdad, y espero que lo sea, si verdaderamente te preocupas por Bulma, mantendrás tu distancia; por el bien de todos, incluyendo el tuyo." Gohan hizo una mueca mientras comenzaba a imaginar las siniestras cosas que Vegeta le haría al hombre si lo descubría.

Yamcha, ya habiendo sido contagiado con culpa, asintió silenciosamente en acuerdo, antes de escoltar a Gohan afuera. El medio Saiyajín tenía razón. En tanto como estuviera tentado a explorar los sentimientos que revivieron en él, no quería hacerlo a expensas de la mujer en cuestión. Aún si no le agradara Vegeta, o cómo perdió a Bulma, ahora no podía cambiarlo. Ahora, tenía que tomar la generosa decisión, tenía que dejarla ir.

------

"Bulma!" gritó Chi-Chi, mientras se precipitaba directo en la Corporación Cápsula por la puerta de la cocina, sin desperdiciar tiempo en golpear. "Qué demonios estabas pensando?!"

"Ah--" Bulma se tomó un momento para intentar digerir la repentina aparición de su amiga. "De qué estás hablando?"

"Cómo pudiste hacerlo, Bulma? Cómo demonios pudiste dormir con él?!" Demandó Chi-Chi sin tacto.

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron, tomándose un momento para detenerse de caer después de escuchar la directa pregunta de su amiga. "Cómo… cómo pudiste – Cómo lo supiste?" Bulma no podía entender cómo Chi-Chi había sabido sobre su noche con Vegeta.

"Dende, entonces es verdad," susurró Chi-Chi en shock, una cosa era saber de la posibilidad, pero otra escucharla confirmada. "Por los Kaios Bulma, no puedo creer – Trunks llegó esta mañana buscando a Vegeta, mencionó cómo anoche escuchó ruidos provenientes de tu habitación y la distraída conversación que tuvieron. Dende, esperaba que hubiese otra posible explicación, pero… Cómo pudiste hacerlo?"

"Yo…" Bulma no podía responderse esa pregunta, cómo podría ofrecerle una respuesta a Chi-Chi? "No sé," admitió Bulma medio sollozando. "No quise que pasara, pero Chi-Chi," Bulma se calmó un poco mientras reflexionaba en la noche que compartieron. "Mira, sé que no estaba pensando claramente, lo _sé, _pero en el momento yo… lo deseé como nunca he deseado algo en mi vida," le admitió Bulma por primera vez, a Chi-Chi y a sí misma; incluso sabiendo cuán sin sentido puede haber sido para él el interludio, aún no podía negar lo que se había sentido para ella.

"Bulma," Chi-Chi movió su cabeza con gravedad, "Tienes alguna idea de lo que has hecho?"

"Sí," siseó Bulma mientras movía su cabeza y se retiraba de su amiga. "Confía en mi. Sé exactamente el gran error que fue tener sexo con _él. _Y me aseguré que él lo supiera también." Bulma secó una dura lágrima mientras recordaba el enfurecido y confuso intercambio que compartieron esta mañana.

"Sí?" Chi-Chi se relajó un poco; al menos la confundida mujer había determinado bastante. "Entonces le dijiste que esto nunca debió pasar, y ambos van a mantenerse alejados al fin."

"Eso asumo, es decir, no lo he visto desde esta mañana," admitió Bulma con un largo suspiro, antes de avanzar hacia la mesa de la cocina y tomar asiento. "Chi-Chi, cómo pude haber sido tan tonta? Nunca antes había ido a la cama con un hombre, al menos de lo que puedo recordar, por qué él sería diferente?"

Chi-Chi suspiró mientras avanzaba hacia su aturrullada amiga y tomaba asiento junto a ella. "Deseo tener una respuesta para ti, pero todo lo que puedo asumir es que sin tus recuerdos tus viejos sentimientos están regresando. Supongo que parte de esos sentimientos fue la lujuria que mantenías por él, pero Bulma tienes que entender, sólo es lujuria. Nunca sentiste algo más por él en todos los años que has perdido, así que confía en mi cuando te digo que alejarte de él es lo mejor."

"Nunca?" Susurró Bulma suavemente, recordando de repente el sueño que tuvo. 'Nunca lo amé, o fue él el que nunca pudo amarme?' Se preguntó brevemente, antes de plantear unas preguntas propias. "Y ahora qué? Cómo puedo continuar viviendo aquí, actuando como si nada hubiese pasado?"

"N-No lo sé," Chi-Chi suspiró honestamente, no tenía idea del tipo de infierno que pudiera desatarse de esto una vez que Vegeta descubriera la aventura de su esposa. "Pero intenta recordar esto Bulma, tomó ventaja de ti, sabía muy bien dónde estabas en la vida y que él no era parte de ella. Debería avergonzarse de sí mismo y yo envié a Gohan para asegurar que le diga!"

"Gohan?" Bulma abrió la boca, "Enviaste a Gohan para hablar con él sobre lo que pasó entre nosotros? Chi-Chi esa fue--"

"Una brillante idea, lo sé. Estoy segura que Gohan pondrá algo de sentido en él, pero mientras tanto necesito que me prometas Bulma, que no le dirás a nadie de esto!"

"Qué importa," Bulma rió amargamente, "parece que todos ya saben."

'Esperemos que no,' pensó Chi-Chi preocupada, "No todos lo saben, sólo mi familia. Así que, no digas nada alrededor de alguien más, especialmente Trunks y Vegeta."

"Ja, no hay problema," Bulma aceptó amargamente; no esperaba que él tuviera algún interés en verla después de lo que pasó entre ellos anoche.

Chi-Chi se relajó un poco, después de escuchar la promesa de su amiga. "Bien," ella asintió antes de inclinarse para darle a Bulma un rápido abrazo. "Me voy a casa y a ver cómo le fue a Gohan, pero si necesitas algo, llámame, sí?"

Después de recibir un movimiento afirmativo de Bulma, Chi-Chi dejó a la problemática mujer y se dirigió a casa para averiguar si Gohan había tenido éxito en neutralizar la otra mitad del dilema.

------

Después de una hora, Goku y Vegeta colapsaron en el piso de la cámara de gravedad, completamente exhaustos. "Te… estás… haciendo… débil… Kakarotto," Vegeta apenas respiró.

"Tú… no estás… mejor… Vegeta," Goku estaba igualmente sin aliento mientras se levantaba lentamente para sentarse y mirar a su oponente. "Ahora, quieres decirme por qué es todo esto?"

Vegeta miró a su rival mientras se levantaba. Cuántos años habían sido enemigos? Y el hombre aún creía que podrían hablar con sinceridad. "Como te dije, mis asuntos, no son problema tuyo."

"Está bien," Goku levantó sus manos derrotado mientras se levantaba. "En tanto tus asuntos personales no incluyan matar a alguien."

La ceja de Vegeta se levantó mientras volteaba para encarar a su compañero Saiyajín. "Qué tipo de declaración es esa?"

"Um… Fue… Ah… una broma!" Goku rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza tontamente; nunca había sido bueno mintiendo.

Si Vegeta no llegara a esperar tal locura del hombre, podría haber sospechado. "No te preocupes Kakarotto, de sentir la necesidad de matar a alguien, serías el primero en mi lista," ofreció Vegeta, antes de voltear para dejar la cámara de gravedad.

Goku dejó escapar aire tan pronto como lo hizo. 'Eso estuvo cerca,' pensó él, antes de colocar sus dedos en su cabeza y regresar con su familia.

------

"Entonces, ambos lo admitieron?" Videl quiso clarificar, después de que terminó de escuchar a su esposo y suegra explicar las conversaciones que tuvieron con Bulma y Yamcha.

Chi-Chi y Gohan asintieron en afirmación, antes de reunirse repentinamente un golpeado Goku, cuando apareció.

"Oh mi Dende, él lo sabe!" Ella asumió que había sido la única explicación por todas las heridas de su esposo.

Goku rápidamente colocó sus manos en los hombros de su esposa para calmarla. "No, sólo estaba peleando con él. No me habló directamente así que tuve que averiguarlo indirectamente. Siempre puedo decir cuán enojado está por el nivel con el que pelea, y definitivamente no estaba peleando como un hombre que descubriera que su esposa lo haya engañado," terminó Goku, completamente seguro de su inducción.

"Bueno, supongo que es un alivio," Gohan suspiró, mientras él y sus padre tomaban un rápido respiro y se sentaban exhaustos en el sofá.

"Pero por cuánto tiempo?" cuestionó Videl, "Digo, qué si lo descubre?"

"Todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar que no lo haga," Chi-Chi movió su cabeza, "Miren, he hablado con Bulma y está de acuerdo en alejarse de Yamcha, y de acuerdo a ti," Chi-Chi asintió hacia su hijo, "Yamcha accedió a hacer lo mismo. Así que creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es mantener nuestras bocas cerradas. Lo último que necesitamos es un molesto príncipe Saiyajín buscando venganza!" Luego Chi-Chi bajó su voz, poniéndose muy seria. "Sin mencionar que hay un pequeño arriba que estará devastado al descubrir lo que está pasando. Ya perdió a su madre por seis meses; no necesita más destrucción en su familia."

"Supongo que tienes razón," Gohan estuvo reluctante a aceptar. Sentía que Vegeta tenía derecho a saber lo que pasó; pero ahora, y de uno de ellos, definitivamente no había forma en ir a informarle. "Pero sabes que odio mentir."

"Yo también," asintió Goku, "pero tu madre tiene razón. No debemos hacer nada ahora, al menos no hasta que regresen los recuerdos de Bulma. Cuando regresen, estoy seguro que ella le dirá, tan devastador como pueda ser, no debe escucharlo de nadie más."

Tres cabezas asintieron en aceptación de esta situación. Mantendrían su información para ellos para proteger a sus amigos, al menos por ahora.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de LGV**: Ow, mi cabeza duele después de haber escrito este capítulo! Cómo podrían tantas personas cruzar completamente sus líneas de conversación!? Oh bueno, entonces cuánto tiempo será guardado este malinterpretado secreto? No mucho llega a la mente, pero tendrán que esperar para descubrirlo. En el próximo capítulo, regresamos a B/V y finalmente tienen una calmada y compuesta discusión sobre lo que realmente pasó entre ellos la noche anterior, o al menos tan calmada y compuesta como una discusión B/V pueda ser! Hasta la próxima vez…

------


	12. Real o Imaginario?

**Enamorados por Segunda Vez**

(_Falling In Love A Second Time_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 12: Real o Imaginario?

------

_Su cola estaba envuelta fuertemente alrededor de su cuello, sosteniéndola en el aire mientras él le entregaba sin compasión una interminable cantidad de golpes a su desprotegida espalda. Bulma podía sentir sus huesos rompiéndose mientras sangre continuaba brotando de lo que se sentía cada pulgada de su cuerpo. Ella escuchaba los viles insultos de la bestia tras ella, mientras por el rabillo del ojo podía ver a Krilin, Piccolo y Gohan de pie sin hacer nada, como si no fuera digna de ser salvada. Todo lo que pensaba era en qué desperdicio de vida vivió. Todo por lo que había luchado, todo lo que había creído podría cumplir nunca había llegado a fruición. No tenía nada. Ni amigos, ni compañero, ni heredero, nadie para recordar su existencia. Podía sentirse al borde de la muerte, y todo en lo que podía pensar era lo fracasada que había llegado a ser. Mientras sus salinas lágrimas continuaban bajando por su rostro, se dio cuenta que nunca antes las había derramado. Su esperanza, su honor, y su orgullo habían sido vencidos como su cuerpo. Ella cerró sus ojos esperando que la muerte la liberara de su actual sufrimiento… para llevarla al próximo infierno…_

------

"NO!" gritó Bulma mientras despertaba abruptamente de su pesadilla. Simplemente había intentado disfrutar de una pequeña siesta en el sofá de la sala, pero en vez su mente decidió crear tan horroroso sueño. 'Por qué no puedo encontrar paz?'

"Bulma!?" Una profunda voz logró calmar de alguna forma su temblor mientras dos poderosos brazos la envolvían. Sin pensarlo dos veces antes de esconder su cabeza en la curva del cuello de su consolador, Bulma envolvió fuertemente sus brazos alrededor de su musculosa cintura. Ella continuó sollozando por varios minutos, las muy reales imágenes de su muerte eran tan claras en su mente. Todo se había sentido tan real; el dolor, la pena, el arrepentimiento, pero aún, algo no encajaba bien; su presencia. Era como si estuviera reviviendo un recuerdo, pero no era suyo. Pero cómo podía ser?

Vegeta mantuvo un posesivo abrazo alrededor de su esposa mientras colocaba su rostro en su cabello celeste. Podía sentir su dolor y temor como si fuera suyo, desesperándolo por encontrar una cura a su sufrimiento. "Bulma?" Vegeta susurró su nombre tan suave como pudo su ronca voz, "Qué pasó? Qué te asustó así?"

Bulma parpadeó unas cuantas veces mientras comenzaba a notar sus alrededores, o más exactamente, _quién _estaba rodeándola, pero incluso, tan confundida y enojada como estaba por lo que había pasado entre ella y el hombre ahora consolándola, quería – no, necesitaba, sus atenciones. "Yo-" Bulma levantó su cabeza de su cuello para poder mirarlo a los ojos, pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de ofrecerle su explicación, un hecho mucho más perturbador fue de su notar. "Qué te pasó?" preguntó ella preocupada, mientras airosamente levantaba su mano hacia su entrecejo para limpiar sangre.

Vegeta frunció mientras se daba cuenta que no había tenido la oportunidad de asearse desde su pelea con Kakarotto. Y para Bulma, no tener, acorde a su memoria, experiencia con el tipo de castigo físico que podía manejar al pelear, imaginó que su apariencia debe haber parecido fatal. "No es nada," él la detuvo de investigar más sus heridas; _él _no era la prioridad aquí.

"Nada?" ella se rehusó a que su movimiento la detuviera. "Estás sangrando en varios lugares," notó ella mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo, "necesitas atención médica." Bulma se levantó de su asiento para ir a reunir algunas provisiones. No llegó muy lejos antes de que una mano se escabullera alrededor de su cintura.

"Mujer, estoy bien, sólo tengo heridas menores," Vegeta fue tan rápido en discutir, necesitaban regresar a lo que era importante, _ella._

"Parece que fuiste golpeado casi hasta matarte, y tal vez no te importe, pero a mi sí." Bulma movió su mano para que _ella _ahora estuviera agarrada de _su _muñeca. Girando hacia las escaleras lo guió en silencio a su habitación y le ordenó sentarse en la cama mientras iba a su baño para traer un botiquín.

Vegeta gruñó mientras la observaba tomar el control de la situación. No había estado intentando ayudarla? "Bulma," él siseó su nombre con impaciencia mientras la observaba regresar con provisiones médicas. "No nec-"

"Estás desperdiciando aliento, no voy a dejar que un hombre herido camine por mi casa. No necesito manchas de sangre en mi alfombra." Ella se permitió una rápida sonrisa, disfrutando de la irritada mirada que recibió su comentario de su paciente.

Vegeta puso mala cara, sólo como podía Vegeta, derrotado mientras le permitía atender sus heridas. Él la observó cuidadosamente mientras limpiaba, medicaba y vendaba cada herida. Aburrido de complacer su necesidad de atenderlo, gentilmente levantó sus manos para cerrarlas en las suyas, deteniendo con éxito sus agasajos. "Por qué estabas tan perturbada abajo?"

Bulma frunció mientras soltaba sus manos de las suyas, y giraba para recoger el desastre que había hecho. "No es que eso sea tu problema," clarificó ella, "pero tuve una pesadilla."

"De qué?" preguntó él muy seriamente.

"Qué importa? Sólo fue una pesadilla." Ella dejó su lado una vez más para regresar las provisiones que no había usado, y dispuso de las que sí. "No has tenido un sueño tan aterrador que no podías calmarte?" preguntó ella cuando regresó.

Una abatida mirada destelló en los ojos de Vegeta, antes que regresara una máscara de indiferencia. "No," respondió él honestamente mientras desviaba sus ojos de los suyos. "No tengo sueños… revivo recuerdos."

Bulma casi de inmediato se arrepintió de preguntar, cuando prácticamente podía sentir las reprimidas emociones que le trajo la amarga afirmación. "Eso debe ser muy difícil para ti." Se encontró ella diciendo ante la pérdida de cualquier otras palabras de compasión. Cómo podría soñar con intentar entender por lo que él había vivido?

Vegeta liberó un profundo suspiro cuando notó otra desolación en estas circunstancias. Antes, cuando revivía uno de sus pasados horrores, tenía sus confortantes brazos y suave voz para calmar su sufrimiento. Ella podía ver el mismo recuerdo, y saber exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo. Eso tal vez era la más confortante, pero dolorosa parte de su unión. Confortante para él, porque como una parte de su unión todos los recuerdos que tenían eran compartidos, y por primera vez en su vida tenía a alguien que podía entender y ver todo lo que él había visto. Pero insoportablemente doloroso para ella porque estaba obligada a llenar su vida con recuerdos a los que apenas podía sobrevivir él. Recordó cuán devastadoras habían sido para él esas semanas de unirse a ella. Ver su mente pura ser violada por sus recuerdos. Ella a veces se había enfermado físicamente, intentando manejar los horrores con los que él había tratado, y a sí mismo. Era un milagro que aún pudiera mirarlo a los ojos con el amor y la adoración que milagrosamente había desarrollado por él después de todo el sufrimiento que le había causado. Pero ella, la mujer más fuerte que había tenido el privilegio de conocer, sufrió por él y en realidad se quedó a su lado durante todo eso. Un amargo escalofrío bajó por su espina mientras la idea de cuán vano se estaba volviendo el esfuerzo que habían hecho para estar juntos ahora que su recuerdo de ellos se fue.

"Si eso es todo, creo que debes ir a cambiarte," Bulma interrumpió el tren de ideas de Vegeta mientras discretamente demandaba su salida.

Vegeta juntó sus cejas mientras se levantaba de _su _cama, "No," respondió él decidido. "No hasta que hablemos de anoche."

Un frunce se formó en el rostro de Bulma; había intentado ser atenta al ayudar a curar sus heridas, por qué tenía que demandar más de ella? "Creo que ya dijimos todo lo que necesitábamos." Habló ella vivamente antes de intentar apartarse de él. Ella no lo logró lo lejos suficiente antes de ser llevada a un abrupto alto.

"Por qué no me dijiste?" preguntó Vegeta con toda la seriedad, necesitaba saber exactamente dónde estaba él, ahora que ella había tenido tiempo para reflexionar en lo que había pasado.

"Decirte qué?" preguntó ella con un profundo suspiro. Por qué no la dejaba en paz este hombre?

"Que con la pérdida de tus recuerdos, perdiste el conocimiento de haber estado con un hombre."

Bulma no pudo contener el rojo que coloreó sus mejillas. "C-Cómo lo supiste?" La pregunta salió casi como un susurro de sus temblorosos labios. No estaba segura por qué, pero su pregunta parecía despertar cruelmente los sentimientos de vergüenza en sus acciones.

"Te recordé diciéndome sobre tu primera vez. No fue hasta que regresaste de Namekusei, después de que tus recuerdos terminan." Respondió él honestamente, salvo la parte de ella _diciéndole_. Él no había sabido de lo cerca que se había 'perdido' de su virginidad hasta que se unieron. Le enfurecía sin fin que el débil la tuviera antes que él. Pero, tal vez era el destino; porque si hubiese conservado su virginidad, seguramente nunca se la hubiese dado bajo las circunstancias de su primera cópula. "Por qué no me dijiste? Me habría detenido; si piensas que nada más debes creer eso."

Bulma tomó un largo respiro cuando escuchó su genuina súplica, por qué este hombre aún parecía preocuparse tan profundamente todavía era un asunto confuso, pero le debía una explicación. Ella misma, no estaba segura de lo que era. Regresando a su cama y tomando un exhausto asiento, intentó explicar. "Es más fácil decirme que anoche tomaste ventaja de mi. Quiero decir, esa conclusión no me deja con todas las preguntas confusas que me deja la otra situación. Donde admito que en realidad quería lo que pasó anoche, que la razón por la que pasó fue porque no quería que terminara, y que esta mañana sobre actué después de un tonto sueño que tuve, y te culpaba de todo. Fue el arreglo más rápido que pude hacer, pero sólo pareció dejarme con más problemas que tal vez hubiese hecho la verdad. En mi mente, anoche fue la primera vez que he estado con un hombre, y tal vez no debió haber sido, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en eso, tan absolutamente demente como suena y sabiendo quien y lo que eres, eso… eso se sintió bien. No sé lo que eso significa, si es que significa algo, pero… Ah, no puedes entender lo difícil que esto es para mí. No sé más lo que está bien o mal. No sé lo que debo sentir o no. Tienes alguna idea de lo que es tener a tu mente, o al menos lo que queda, diciéndote una cosa mientras tu corazón te dice otra?" Su sincera admisión llegó con lágrimas mientras fijaba sus ojos con el hombre de pie sobre ella. Él parecía casi tan perdido como ella.

Lentamente Vegeta caminó al lado de Bulma y tomó asiento junto a ella. Quería su absolución por las acciones de anoche, pero no al costo de su propio dolor. "Créelo o no, tengo un extenso conocimiento de la lucha interna entre la idea lógica y la emoción. Lo que me dice y lo que siento. He tenido que enfrentar tales circunstancias toda mi vida. Fui criado con la disciplina mental para ser inexpresivo. Nunca conocí algo diferente hasta que vine a este planeta. Sólo fue a este punto que me di cuenta del aplastante hecho de que aún tenía un corazón, y que estaba diciéndome proteger cuando mi mente me decía destruir, ser gentil cuando quería lastimar, y amar cuando no entendía lo que significaba la palabra. Supongo que fue la batalla más grande que he enfrentado, y la única que me enorgullece decir que perdí. Estaría muerto sin alguien por quien preocuparme, si no." Cuando Vegeta terminó sintió una cálida palma rodear su rostro mientras su cabeza era girada para que estuviera encarando los profundos ojos azules de su mujer.

"Estaba equivocada," susurró Bulma suavemente, mientras buscaba en sus ojos convicción de su inducción. "El hombre como el que te recuerdo, no es nada como el que veo aquí. Debí haberte creído esta mañana cuando intentaste convencerme de tus intenciones. Lo siento."

Vegeta rió levemente mientras una sonrisa cruzaba su rostro. "Esta puede ser la primera vez que me admites que estabas equivocada."

Bulma rió animada, mientras pasaba su pulgar sobre el pliegue de sus labios. "Supongo que hay una primera vez para todo." Su oración bajó a un susurro mientras sus ojos se encontraban con aquellos de su desconocido esposo. Sintió su cuerpo moverse inconscientemente hacia el suyo, mientras sus manos regresaban a su cintura, trayendo su sonrojo contra él. Ahí estaba otra vez, ese sentimiento, ese deseo, esa necesidad. Ladeando su cabeza, parecía que otro momento de intimidad era inevitable. Pero infortunadamente, un irritante déjà vu iba a impedírselo.

"Mamá!" Bulma y Vegeta se desenredaron con la velocidad de la luz, antes de que su hijo, quien había gritado desde la escalera, llegara a su habitación.

"Trunks!?" Saludó Bulma, después de tomarse un momento para recuperar su compostura. "Qué necesitas?"

Los ojos de Trunks se desviaron de su madre tan pronto como notó la presencia de su padre. "Oye, dónde has estado?" Él se precipitó hacia el humeante hombre; poco sabía que su pobre oportunidad estaba por resultar en las evasivas respuestas del hombre.

"Estuve fuera," respondió Vegeta amenazante, mientras cruzaba furioso sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Ahora que lo sabes, puedes dejarnos a tu madre y a mi con la conversación en la que estábamos."

"Estuviste fuera dónde?" demandó Trunks, "Por qué no dormiste en tu cama? Por qué no pude encontrarte esta mañana? Hm?" Trunks imitó la pose de su padre, indiferente de ser intimidado al no conseguir la verdad.

Vegeta continuó con su amarga mirada, mientras liberaba un desafiante gruñido. "Lo que hago y no hago _no _es tu asunto."

Trunks disparó una de sus amenazadoras miradas para igualar a su padre. "Ciertamente lo es! Tienes alguna idea de lo preocupado que estaba? Digo, la forma en que has estado actuando últimamente… Estaba imaginando todo tipo de cosas dementes que podrías estar haciendo – todas ellas violentas – y actúas como si no debería importarme!? Eres mi maldito pad – amigo – no puedo preocuparme?!"

"Él es tu qué?" Interrumpió Bulma, mientras caminaba en frente de Vegeta y miraba enojada a su hijo.

Trunks sintió su corazón detenerse. Lo había dejado escapar? Ella lo descubrió? "Qué quieres decir?" Trunks tragó, intentando salir ya con algunas mentiras creíbles.

"Él es tu _maldito _amigo? Sé que no toleraría ese tipo de lenguaje de mi hijo!"

Trunks y Vegeta liberaron un comunal suspiro de alivio cuando se dieron cuenta que ella había notado el más pequeño de los errores. "Oh, lo siento tanto; fue un accidente, en verdad. Sólo estaba molesto. No usaré ese tipo de lenguaje otra vez. Lo prometo!"

"Muy bien," Bulma asintió, "entonces no más peleas, realmente está asustándome. La forma como actúan los dos con el otro, es como si fueran padre e hijo." Bulma comenzó a reír ante la absurdez de esa posibilidad, mientras Trunks y Vegeta casi se caen en completa confusión. "Muy bien," Bulma comenzó otra vez después de calmar su risa, "como he tenido suficiente drama por hoy, qué tal si vamos a almorzar algo?"

"Suena bien para mi," Trunks frotó su estómago mientras miraba a su padre. "Vienes, Vegeta?"

El Saiyajín no Ouji frunció tras escuchar a su hijo dirigirse a él tan inapropiadamente. "Después," dijo Vegeta simplemente, antes de pasar al niño y dirigirse directo a su mujer. "No hemos terminado con esto," clarificó Vegeta, mientras fijaba sus ojos con los suyos, se aseguraría de que esto no fuera a ser evitado mucho más.

Bulma sólo asintió brevemente antes de observar a Vegeta pasarla y dirigirse a su habitación, por lo que asumió sería la ducha que sugirió antes. "Y, qué quieres almorzar?" preguntó Bulma distraída, mientras comenzaba su camino hacia la cocina; era extraño, pero casi se sentía como si su corazón hubiese brincado, escuchando espectante la continuación de lo que sea hubiesen comenzado.

"Cualquier cosa suena bien," Trunks frotó su estómago mientras seguía a su madre en la cocina y saltó en una silla mientras observaba a su madre escarbar en el refrigerador. Después de un poco de deliberación, se decidió perros calientes.

"Mira, sé que eres un niño en crecimiento, pero treinta perros calientes? No puedes comerte tantos," acusó Bulma, después de que su hijo pidiera lo que él llamaba una porción 'modesta'.

"Ah… um… bueno," Trunks frunció cuando se dio cuenta que sus hábitos alimenticios debieron parecer absurdos, sin saber que es medio Saiyajín. Parecía que tenía que complacerla ahora, y regresar después por una cantidad más apropiada. "Sólo estaba bromeando por supuesto. Dos estarán bien." Él concluyó que era un número más apropiado considerando las suposiciones de su madre.

Bulma sonrió en acuerdo mientras metía tres en una olla de agua hirviendo, añadiendo uno para ella. "No deben demorar mucho," anunció Bulma, antes de tomar asiento al otro lado de su hijo. Ella pensó mientras esperaban que pudieran compartir un poco de tiempo como 'madre e hijo.' "Y," Bulma decidió comenzar en general. "Cómo han estado las cosas para ti?"

"Ah," Trunks pensó unos momentos antes de responder cuidadosamente. "Bien supongo. Qué hay de ti? Tú y Vegeta se están soportando?"

Aunque Trunks particularmente no tenía motivos escondidos con su pregunta, le causó mucho dolor a Bulma. Aún no estaba segura de cómo debería responder esa pregunta. Tal vez, en vez podría ganar algo de sabiduría de su hijo en el asunto. Las cosas siempre eran mucho más simples a través de los ojos de un niño. "No estoy segura. Estoy pasando por un momento difícil al comprender al hombre. Tal vez puedas ayudarme."

Trunks estaba genuinamente sorprendido por la pregunta de su madre. "Qué es lo que no puedes comprender?"

"Mucho," Bulma suspiró honestamente, "Es decir, un minuto el hombre parece como si en realidad pudiera ser mi mejor amigo y luego al siguiente, es más frío y más distante que alguien que haya conocido. Soy yo, estoy leyéndolo mal?"

Trunks medio sonrió, si había una palabra para calcular a su padre, seguramente sería _complicado. _"No eres tú," le aseguró Trunks, "él es muy rudo en los extremos. Puede ser una cosa un minuto y luego algo completamente opuesto al siguiente, pero así es él. Es como si fuera dos personas diferentes. Hay el lado malo de él, del cual afortunadamente sólo conocí la versión aguada, y el, si me atrevo a decir, lado más suave de él, que no deja que todos vean todo el tiempo. Pero mira, sé que puede parecer realmente atemorizante algunas veces, pero en realidad no lo es, al menos con nosotros. Nunca nos lastimaría a ninguno de nosotros; de hecho en más de una ocasión se ha salido de su curso para protegernos. Puede no haber sido así de grandioso conmigo al principio, pero nunca renunció, a ninguno de nosotros. Así que, supongo que lo que estoy intentando decir es que no tienes que estar confundida por él, sólo sé que ahora es una buena persona, y que realmente se preocupa por nosotros. Eso responde tu pregunta?" Trunks rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza, un poco avergonzado cuando notó que la verdad de alguna forma se le había escapado. Había intentado ofrecer una respuesta corta, pero quería hacerle entender a su madre que podía confiar completamente en su padre, aún si ella no pudiese recordar por qué.

"Creo que más que eso." Bulma sonrió mientras escuchaba la sincera conclusión de su hijo. Podía ver la profunda adoración que su hijo tenía por este hombre, y una parte de ella se sintió verdaderamente agradecida de que su hijo tuviera tal modelo en su vida. "Suena como si fueran muy cercanos."

"Síp," Trunks asintió rápidamente en acuerdo. "Pero supongo que es de esperarse ya que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. Todo el entrenamiento, los festines de comida, e incluso las salidas al parque pue--"

"El parque?" repitió Bulma, recordando de repente su sueño de esta mañana. "Vegeta te lleva al parque?"

"Oh, ah sí," Trunks rió, "Sé lo que estás pensando: es algo que nunca haría. Pero hace años tú le hablaste y va conmigo unas veces al mes desde entonces. Creo que querías sacarlo de la cámara de gravedad para tomar aire tanto como querías que yo lo hiciera."

"C-Cómo lo hice llevarte?" Bulma tragó, intentando no levantar ninguna sospecha de su hijo.

"En realidad no estoy completamente seguro," Trunks pensó un momento. "Pero estabas ocupada con trabajo y yo quería ir al parque, así que te rogué que se lo pidieras por mi – usualmente tienes más suerte que yo. No tomó más de unos minutos antes de que aceptara llevarme. Creo que lo chantajeaste o algo, porque se veía muy amargado durante el vuelo allá. Se mantuvo maldiciendo cómo su 'hora de recreo' no debería tener que depender de mi 'hora de recreo' y refiriéndose a ti como 'manipuladora' varias veces. Considerando todas las cosas, en realidad fue muy divertido." Trunks comenzó a reír ante el recuerdo mientras fallaba en notar la sorprendida expresión de su madre.

'_Si Trunks no va a jugar esta tarde, tú no jugarás esta noche' _Las palabras vibraron en la mente de Bulma. _'Si continúas siendo así de **manipuladora **voy a comenzar a pensar que estoy disipado por ti'_

"Mamá, qué pasa?" Trunks frunció mientras observaba a su madre levantarse abruptamente de su silla.

"Um… N-Nada," mintió Bulma pobremente, "Creo, que necesito un poco de aire," confesó ella rápidamente, antes de agarrar su abrigo y cartera y salir de la cocina.

"Qué dije?" Se preguntó Trunks brevemente, antes de caminar hacia la estufa para revisar su almuerzo. "Al menos ahora puedo comer apropiadamente."

"Por qué no podías antes?" Una cuestionante voz sacó al niño de sus actividades.

"Papá!" Trunks abrió su boca, "Ah, no me asustes así!"

"Dónde está tu madre?" preguntó Vegeta, mientras comenzaba a buscar su ki. No podía sentirlo cerca.

"Dijo que quería un poco de aire." Trunks se encogió mientras sacaba más paquetes de perros calientes y dejaba caer lo que pudo en la olla hirviendo antes de mirar para sacar otra para hervir el resto.

"Perfecto." Siseó Vegeta, no se había demorado más de diez minutos para bañarse y cambiarse y ya ella había desaparecido de él otra vez.

"Relájate papá; estoy seguro que no demorará mucho," Trunks intentó asegurarle, mientras dejaba caer el resto de su almuerzo en la segunda olla de agua hirviendo.

Vegeta, nada aliviado por las palabras de su hijo, salió de la cocina exasperado. Decir que estaba enojado por otra oportunidad negada para llevar más allá su progreso con Bulma habría sido una grotesca subestimación.

Regresando arriba, Vegeta decidió consentirse una esencialidad que había estado esquivando mezquino en esos últimos meses, dormir.

Colapsando sobre su cama, Vegeta se ocultó bajo sus solitarias sábanas. Había estado agotado emocional y físicamente después del tirabuzón de eventos del día. Ahora simplemente quería un respiro antes de su próxima batalla, una que lo condenaría si perdía otra vez.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de LGV**: Eeek! Bulma realmente lo descubrió? Supongo que tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo para averiguarlo!

**Nota de Inu:** Antes que nada... **MIL DISCULPAS!!!!!!!!!**... Sé que me demoré mucho esta vez en actualizar pero tuve problemas con mi internet, pero ya todo está solucionado así que a la carga... muchas gracias por la paciencia que me han tenido y espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia... Cuídense y nos vemos en la próxima actualización!!!!!!...


	13. Reuniendo las Piezas

**Enamorados por Segunda Vez**

(_Falling In Love A Second Time_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 13: Reuniendo las piezas

------

Bulma aterrizó su auto cápsula, irónicamente, en el parque. Encontrando una banca vacía, se sentó pesadamente, desesperada por entender todo lo que su hijo le había dicho. 'Es posible que Vegeta sea el padre de Trunks?' se preguntó Bulma, mientras continuaba repitiendo el recuerdo en su mente.

"_Mamá, quiero ir al parque!" Trunks saltaba arriba y abajo, halando el pantalón de su madre._

"_Trunks, tengo trabajo que hacer, ve a preguntarle a tu padre." Bulma le sonrió a su apuesto hijo._

"_Vamos mamá," Trunks hizo un puchero, "sabes que papá no me llevará! Él odia el parque!"_

"_Pídeselo amablemente, Trunks." Bulma empujó a su hijo hacia la puerta._

"_Aw, vamos, por favor mamá!" Trunks la detuvo de empujarlo más. Él le destelló sus grandes ojos azules de cachorro mientras fruncía en una súplica por piedad. "No puedes preguntarle? Sabes que él te escuchará!"_

"_Trun--"_

"_Por favor." Trunks sacó más su labio inferior para verse más suplicante._

"_Oh, está bien." Bulma rió mientras pasaba a su hijo y caminaba por el pasillo. Momentos más tarde estaba en la cocina, mirando la atractiva parte trasera del perfectamente esculpido padre de Trunks. Caminando tras él, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor del hombre sin camisa, tomando ventaja de la oportunidad para sentir su bien esculpido pecho._

"_No voy a ir al parque." Dijo él rápidamente, antes de que ella pudiera hablar._

"_Vamos." Ella maniobró rodeándolo para que pudiera mirar sus ojos sin fondo. "Tu hijo de verdad quiere ir, y no puedo llevarlo ahora."_

"_Tu hijo," corrigió el oscuro hombre, antes de morder la banana que había tomado. _

_Bulma frunció, en forma similar a la de Trunks, antes de trazar las perfectas hendiduras en los abdominales de su amante. "Realmente odio tener que hacer esto," ella hizo un puchero antes de inclinarse en su oído, "pero si Trunks no juega esta tarde, tú no jugarás esta noche," susurró ella seductora, antes de clavar sus dientes en la banana y tomar un pedazo sugestivamente._

_El hombre ante ella gruñó profundo en su garganta antes de intentar captar sus labios, él fracasó mientras ella lo esquivaba con una sonrisa victoriosa. "Ah, ah, ah," le advirtió, "no antes de que lleves a Trunks al parque."_

"_Honestamente mujer," él se permitió una sonrisa para adornar sus labios mientras retrocedía, "si continúas siendo así de manipuladora, voy a comenzar a pensar que estoy disipado por ti."_

"_Dende, prohíbelo," el par rió, antes de llamar a Trunks para unírseles._

Bulma frotó sus sienes mientras tomaba profundos respiros, 'Trunks lo llamó su padre. Me referí a él como el padre de Trunks, pero cómo puede ser, cuando todos dijeron que no funcionó entre nosotros? Entonces, estaban mintiéndome? Es eso? Pero por qué _él _no me dijo? Por qué Trunks no me diría, a menos-'

"_Sabes lo que es la verdadera soledad? Nunca conocer el amor o el afecto de otro ser viviente? Pero, imagina que todo cambia. Imagina encontrar a alguien que, a pesar de tus mejores esfuerzos, logra quedarse a tu lado, creyendo en ti cuando tú no crees más en ti, dándole cada lujo que uno pudo soñar, incluyendo una emoción que creíste nunca existía, lo que los humanos llaman amor. Finalmente tienes éxito, experimentas su alegría. Por una vez en tu miserable existencia encuentras la felicidad. Pero, qué si es alejada de ti? Cómo actuarías si todo lo que ha significado para ti en la vida te fuera negado de repente por un cruel giro del destino? Sabrías qué hacer para recuperarlo? Cómo actuarías en la cara del miedo, un miedo de que lo que finalmente has considerado digno podría perderse para ti una vez más en cualquier momento?_"

'Él estaba hablando del amor,' Bulma se dio cuenta muy tarde. 'No de cualquier amor, sino del amor de una mujer. Podría haber sido yo? El cruel giro del destino por el que estaba amargado, fue mi accidente? Es posible? Mintió para protegerme? Tenía miedo que la verdad me lastimara?'

"_Tenía que verte," susurró él, su voz calmada y continua._

"_Bueno, me has visto, ahora fuera!" sugirió ella, esperando que fuera suficiente para calmar cualquier interés enfermo que tuviera en ella._

"_Debes confiar en mi," apenas susurró él. "No soy peligroso para ti. Nunca haría nada para lastimarte," él fijó sus ojos con los asustados suyos. "Tienes mi palabra."_

"_Sí? Y qué tan buena es tu palabra? No has hecho nada sino causar penas a todas las personas a mi alrededor desde el momento que llegaste a este planeta. Por qué debería creer que ahora es diferente?"_

"_Porque es verdad." Él tomó unos largos respiros. "No soy el hombre que conociste muchos años atrás. He cambiado, igual que tú."_

"_Como si pudieras conocerme tan bien," ella no estuvo de acuerdo. "Si has cambiado y ahora eres 'mi amigo' y no un psicópata asesino, entonces por qué no estuviste aquí con los otros cuando vinieron a verme? Por qué esperar hasta la medianoche cuando estoy sola para asustarme!? Por qué!" demandó ella, podría haber perdido varios años de sus recuerdos, pero no era nadie para ser burlada._

"_Estuve aquí," confesó él, "Pero habías despertado, y tus amigos acordaron que era mejor, considerando tu estado de ánimo, que no te viera. Tal vez tenían razón."_

'Eso debe ser,' Bulma sabía que tenía que ser verdad. 'Entonces, todos mintieron para protegerme, pero – pero por qué mantener la mentira ahora? Digo, Dende, dormí con él! Cómo podría no decirme que – Chi-Chi.' Bulma pausó mientras recordaba la discusión esta mañana.

"_Bulma," Chi-Chi movió su cabeza con gravedad, "Tienes alguna idea de lo que has hecho?"_

"_Sí," siseó Bulma mientras movía su cabeza y se retiraba de su amiga. "Confía en mi. Sé exactamente el gran error que fue tener sexo con él. Y me aseguré que él lo supiera también." Bulma secó una dura lágrima mientras recordaba el enfurecido y confuso intercambio que compartieron esta mañana._

"_Sí?" Chi-Chi se relajó un poco; al menos la confundida mujer había determinado tanto. "Entonces le dijiste que esto nunca debió pasar, y ambos van a mantenerse alejados al fin."_

"_Eso asumo, es decir, no lo he visto desde esta mañana," admitió Bulma con un largo suspiro, antes de avanzar hacia la mesa de la cocina y tomar asiento. "Chi-Chi, cómo pude haber sido tan tonta? Nunca antes había ido a la cama con un hombre, al menos de lo que puedo recordar, por qué él sería diferente?"_

_Chi-Chi suspiró mientras avanzaba hacia su aturrullada amiga y tomaba asiento junto a ella. "Deseo tener una respuesta para ti, pero todo lo que puedo asumir es que sin tus recuerdos tus viejos sentimientos están regresando. Supongo que parte de esos sentimientos fue la lujuria que mantenías por él, pero Bulma tienes que entender, sólo es lujuria. Nunca sentiste algo más por él en todos los años que has perdido, así que confía en mi cuando te digo que alejarte de él es lo mejor."_

'Sólo lujuria,' Bulma contuvo una lágrima en su ojo. 'Eso es? Ellos no me mintieron, sólo no me dijeron toda la verdad. Debo haber tenido una aventura con Vegeta, y Trunks fue el resultado. Supongo que tiene sentido. Eso explica cómo Trunks podría ser un decente compañero de entrenamiento para Vegeta, cómo los dos comparten manierismos similares, y cuánta lealtad puede haber entre ellos. Pero… las historias del padre de Trunks dejándome eran mentiras, para protegerme de averiguar que tuve una aventura con Vegeta?'

"_Y, qué pasó entre nosotros? Por qué rompimos?"_

_Yamcha suspiró mientras su ánimo visiblemente se hundía al hacer la pregunta. "Tuvimos problemas que no se pudieron resolver."_

"_Bueno, qué tipo de problemas?" Bulma desafiante quería más que una explicación como esa._

"_Bueno," Yamcha comenzó inseguro de sí mismo, "Yo tuve una aventura, y entonces tú tuviste una en retaliación, pero quedaste embarazada, y no hubo un regreso para nosotros después de eso."_

"_Trunks," susurró ella, sorprendida de que hubiera sido su hijo el que destruyó lo que tenían. "Eso pasó? Yo fui y le entregué mi cuerpo a algún hombre para vengarme, y terminé embarazada como resultado?!" Yamcha guardó silencio; Bulma tomó esto como una confirmación de la verdad. "No creo que hiciese algo tan estúpido."_

"_No lo harías, el padre de Trunks no fue exactamente el más honorable de los hombres. Tomó ventaja del estado emocional en el que estabas, y luego te dejó después de que Trunks nació. Fue demasiado egoísta para tenerte alguna consideración."_

"Ah, no tiene sentido!" gritó Bulma en los vacíos campos. 'Vegeta no pudo haberme dejado después de que Trunks nació, Trunks clama que Vegeta ha estado presente en toda su vida. Cómo puedo determinar cuáles mentiras son verdad y cuáles verdades son mentiras!?'

Casi como si el requerimiento de Bulma hubiese sido respondido milagrosamente, una solución apareció ante ella en la forma de su ex novio. "Yamcha," Bulma abrió su boca mientras corría y lanzaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su perdido amor. "No sé cómo terminaste aquí, pero estoy tan contenta de verte."

"Estás bien?" Yamcha fue rápido en preguntar. "Llamé para ver cómo estabas, pero Trunks respondió el teléfono. Dijo que habías salido a tomar aire. Estoy aliviado de haberte encontrado."

"Yamcha," Bulma quería enfocarse en el descubrimiento que estaba a medias de hacer. "Sé que quieres hablar sobre anoche, pero no podemos ahora. Lo que ahora necesito es saber la verdad."

"La verdad sobre qué?" Yamcha tragó nerviosamente, no estaba seguro, después de su conversación con Gohan, qué se iba a hacer sobre informarle a Bulma que era una mujer casada.

"Sobre el padre de mi hijo," Bulma frunció suplicante. "Necesito saber, Yamcha; mi salud, mental y física, puede manejar la verdad. Vegeta es el padre de Trunks?"

Yamcha portaba una confundida expresión, intentando concluir por qué le había hecho _esa _pregunta específicamente. "Suenas como si ya lo supieras, así que supongo que mi confirmación no será tan sorpresiva."

"Entonces es verdad," Bulma sintió un extraño suspiro de alivio. No quería nada más que saber la verdad, y finalmente la tenía. "Dende, deseo poder haberlo sabido antes, habría hecho las cosas mucho menos confusas." Ella susurró sus pensamientos. "Si ese es el caso entonces a qué más no he sido privada." Bulma regresó su atención al confundido hombre frente a ella. "Me dijiste que el padre de mi hijo me dejó, pero Vegeta aún está aquí; por favor Yamcha, dime lo que pasó realmente."

El antiguo luchador Z se giró de su pasado amor mientras caminaba y tomaba asiento en la banca en la que Bulma había estado sentada anterior a su interludio. No sabía cómo, pero claramente se había dado cuenta de las mentirillas que todos habían estado diciéndole para su protección. Parecía que su fugaz esperanza de explorar los sentimientos que habían regresado a él ahora se habían ido. "Me temo que todo lo que te dije antes era la verdad Bulma. Tú y Vegeta tuvieron una aventura, y Trunks fue el resultado. Cuando dije que Vegeta te había dejado, era la verdad. Lo hizo, justo después que diste a luz a Trunks. Se fue para el espacio, y no regresó hasta que una batalla estuvo lista para él. Luego, los dos decidieron no seguir como una pareja, pero Vegeta se quedó para entrenar a Trunks--"

"Ese es el recuerdo!" Bulma interrumpió a Yamcha con un grito, cuando recordó las frígidas palabras que había acusado a Vegeta de haber usado para decirle que habían 'terminado.' Él había sido el de su recuerdo al final de su cópula. "Entonces, eso es," Bulma susurró con una renovada sensación de depresión, mientras se sentaba junto a Yamcha. "Eso es por qué Chi-Chi estaba tan avergonzada de mi por dormir con él, él nunca sintió algo por mi."

Yamcha suspiró mientras envolvía un brazo alrededor de Bulma por consuelo. Podía imaginar lo difícil que podía ser descubrir que el padre de tu hijo es una masa asesina, especialmente después de haber dormido con- 'dormir con él!' Yamcha saltó de la banca del parque en completo shock. "Dormiste con Vegeta?!"

La cabeza de Bulma cayó más baja mientras intentaba sacudir la vergüenza. "Lo sé, ya tuve esta discusión con Chi-Chi, pero al menos ahora sé de dónde vienen mis sentimientos! Claramente estaba perdida en la lujuria que alguna vez sentí por él, como los sentimientos que experimenté contigo anoche. Oh, Dende, Yamcha, qué estaba pensando!? Cómo podría estar tan desviado mi juicio que en realidad creí por un momento que sus sentimientos por mi eran reales? Digo, mira lo patética que me he vuelto! Soy una madre soltera, viviendo con el perdedor padre de mi hijo, durmiendo con un hombre que no se preocupa por mi, y encima de todo eso, soy de mediana edad y nunca he estado casada!"

"Pero, lo estás." La sincera respuesta llegó arriba de un suspiro.

"Qué dijiste?" preguntó Bulma levemente pasmada, mientras se acercaba unos pasos al hombre visiblemente descorazonado.

"Dije que _estás_ casada," repitió Yamcha. "No me dejaste terminar cuando estaba compartiendo tu historia con Vegeta. Su decisión de permanecer separados sólo duró unos años. Te involucraste en una seria relación con otro hombre que eventualmente te propuso matrimonio, pero no pudiste aceptar una vez que notaste que aún tenías sentimientos por Vegeta; como él por ti, como resultó. Cualquier inseguridad que Vegeta tuviera en sus sentimientos hacia ti, se desvanecieron cuando se enfrentó con la posibilidad de perderte con otro hombre. Así que después de batallar por casi ocho años, finalmente los dos bajaron sus espadas y aceptaron lo que había entre los dos. Se casaron cortamente después. Fue más una formalidad que algo más, pero los sentimientos aún estaban ahí. Lo sé, porque vi las lágrimas de alegría bajar por tu rostro el día que él accedió a la unión. Estuve emocionado por ti en el momento, pero devastado con lástima por mí mismo. Nunca he y nunca entenderé completamente qué amas de ese hombre, pero he intentado respetarlo. Hasta ayer al menos, supongo que la tentación fue demasiada para mi anoche, siento haber tomado ventaja de ti."

Cuando terminó, Bulma sintió su corazón detenerse. Tal vez como sus sentimientos por Yamcha aún estaban tan frescos en su memoria, podía compadecerse con lo que él había estado sintiendo a través de esta prueba. Pero, tan entregado su corazón como lo era su dificultad, su compasión por su aparente esposo era mucho más profunda. "Yamcha, tengo que irme." Bulma sacó un auto cápsula del bolsillo de su abrigo y oprimió el extremo para que abriera.

"Bulma, espera yo--"

Deteniéndolo con un rápido beso en la mejilla, Bulma sacudió su cabeza mientras se alejaba. "No tienes que disculparte más. Puedo entender lo difícil que esto ha sido para ti, y aunque hubiese preferido saber _toda _la verdad," ella frunció sus ojos para énfasis, "Te perdono por lo de anoche. Sé, sin importar cuántos años hayan pasado, que nunca me lastimarías intencionalmente."

"Gracias." Yamcha liberó un largo suspiro de alivio, más que nada había temido, perder su amistad por esto; estaba aliviado de escuchar que este no era el caso.

Entrando en su auto cápsula, Bulma aceleró de regreso a la Corporación Cápsula. 'Dende, él es mi esposo!!! Ah, y después de todas esas cosas horribles que dije sobre él, y anoche! En realidad lo acusé de tomar ventaja de mí! A mi propio esposo!' Era extraño, cuán dichoso era para ella el sonido de 'esposo'. Había deseado al compañero perfecto desde que era una niña, y ahora parecía que lo tenía. Tal vez en una forma que nunca hubiese esperado, pero ahora se daba cuenta que era él. Todos los recuerdos que tuvo que le dijeron lo contrario eran de hecho exactamente lo que él le había dicho, del pasado. Habían tenido una rocosa unión, pero viéndolo ahora, la forma que la miraba, lo que sentía con ella… Todo tenía perfecto sentido. Cómo lo había aceptado tan fácilmente en su cama anoche, cómo le había hecho el amor tan generosamente a su receptivo cuerpo, y cómo la había abrazado tan seguramente cuando despertó, era porque él pertenecía ahí, con ella. Conectando de repente cada perturbador momento que tuvo, desde su despertar del coma, Bulma se sintió como una tonta por la forma en que había estado actuando. El vacío que había pensado era tan devastadoramente vacante sólo era así, porque tontamente había estado alejando al único hombre que podía llenarlo. Bueno, ya no más. Tan pronto como Bulma tocó la Corporación Cápsula, se dirigió directo a la casa para ser saludada por su preocupado hijo.

"Hola, mamá." Trunks saltó de su asiento en el sofá y caminó para saludar a su madre cuando regresó a casa. "Estuviste afuera mucho tiempo para sólo tomar un poco de aire."

"Oh," Bulma forzó una sonrisa mientras retiraba su abrigo y lo colgaba en el armario. "Sólo di un paseo mucho más largo de lo que anticipé, lo siento."

"Ah, está bien." Concedió Trunks, "Has pasado por mucho recientemente, entiendo que necesitas tiempo lejos de todo."

"Bueno, gracias por tu aceptación." Bulma rió genuinamente. "Pero, ahora mismo necesito hablar con tu padre; sabes dónde está?"

"Bueno," Trunks comenzó desconsideradamente. "Estuvo almorzando hace poco, y luego creo que quería ir a tomar una siest-" Trunks se detuvo abruptamente, sus ojos ampliándose con miedo. "Um… qué me preguntaste?"

"Puedes calmarte," Bulma colocó su mano en la cabeza de su hijo y suavemente pasó sus dedos por su cabello. "Sé que Vegeta es tu padre, Trunks. No tienes que protegerme más de la verdad."

"Recuperaste tu memoria!" Trunks saltó animado, antes de lanzar sus brazos alrededor de su madre. "Esto es grandioso! Cuándo la recuperaste!? Algo la activó, o sólo fue un-"

"Aún no tengo mis recuerdos, Trunks." Bulma detuvo su excitación. "Sólo tengo unas piezas, pero son suficientes para juntarlas. Sabes, realmente deseo que me lo hubieras dicho en primer lugar."

"Quería!" Protestó Trunks fuertemente. "Pero papá estaba preocupado de que la verdad fuera demasiada de manejar para ti, no quería arriesgarse a retrasar tu recuperación."

Escuchar la preocupación de Vegeta, trajo un frunce a los labios de Bulma, la hacía sentir aún más culpable por tratarlo como lo había hecho. "Siento mucho todo el problema que he sido, pero ahora se acabó. Sé todo, así que no tienes que mentir más."

"Bien," Trunks asintió con alivio, "sin embargo, me estaba acostumbrando a llamar a papá, Vegeta. Absolutamente lo odia." Él rió malvadamente; si había algo que disfrutaba, era molestar a su padre.

"Hablando del cual," Bulma cambió rápidamente, "te importaría pasar la noche donde los Son. Llamé a Chi-Chi de regreso, y dijo que estaría bien."

"Oh, entiendo, quieres tiempo a solas con papá." Trunks asintió comprensivamente. "Eso suena bien. Sería agradable ver a papá de buen humor otra vez. Todo el día ha estado más gruñón de lo usual."

"Bueno, planeo arreglar eso totalmente," Bulma le aseguró a su hijo, ella, después de todo, era la razón de su temperamento. Ella observó a su hijo correr arriba y luego regresar en casi un parpadeo, Trunks estaba completamente cambiado con un empacado bolso.

"Entonces te veo después?" Trunks envolvió sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de su madre en un afectuoso abrazo. "Estoy tan contento de tenerte de r--" La idea de Trunks fue interrumpida, mientras una sorprendida boqueada dejaba sus labios.

Bulma inmediatamente notó su extraña reacción, y preguntó, "Qué pasa?"

"Ah, n-nada," Trunks movió su cabeza mientras se separaba de su madre. "Yo, ah, mejor me voy." Él intentó bloquear la imposibilidad que sintió.

"Bueno, de acuerdo. Diviértete." Bulma se despidió mientras su hijo se giraba para irse. "Oh y Trunks, no le digas a nadie que recuperé algunos de mis recuerdos. No quisiera que Vegeta lo descubriera antes de decirle, lo cual casi sería una garantía considerando lo rápido que se esparcen los chismes en la casa Son."

Trunks asintió en completa comprensión. "Hecho," se despidió él y se elevó en el aire.

Tan pronto como se fue, Bulma cerró la puerta tras ella y comenzó a considerar cómo iba a darle las alegres noticias a su esposo.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de LGV**: Bulma sabe! Ya era tiempo debo decir. Pero, podrá compensar su mal comportamiento hacia su esposo después de todo este tiempo? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo. Hasta entonces…

------


	14. Almas Gemelas

**Enamorados por Segunda Vez**

(_Falling In Love A Second Time_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 14: Almas Gemelas

------

_Sus cuerpos se derretían juntos en una sofocante fusión de pasión mientras la incontenible sed de volverse uno finalmente era saciada. La reverberación de éxtasis gritaba desde los confines más profundos de sus almas mientras la destellante sensación de cada uno dentro del otro era demasiada de ocultar. Con cada segundo que pasaba la gloria se volvía más que cualquier pensada supervivencia mientras alcanzaban un nuevo apogeo en la estimulación._

_Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados deseando experimentar nada sino la pureza de la apretada perfección que lo abrazaba. Él se movía a una desafiante velocidad que ella había logrado igualar en completa precisión. El unísono al cual se movían no era nada tímido, era intrépido y vigoroso en una forma que sólo cada uno podría demandar del otro._

_Finalmente alcanzaron el clímax por el que sus cuerpos habían estado luchando tan desesperadamente, y todo se detuvo. Su cuerpo colapsó sobre el de su mujer, habiendo expulsado toda su semilla en su muy receptivo cuerpo. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras su mente intentaba registrar las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo. Su cuerpo había sido negado de tal gratificación por toda su existencia. Sólo ahora podía sentirse libre de experimentar tal euforia._

_Los dos yacían juntos en el abrazo del otro mientras su alguna vez furiosa respiración disminuía a un murmullo. Él fue el primero en abrir sus ojos, para examinar el cuerpo en reposo de su mujer. "Mujer?" preguntó él, sobre un susurro._

_Sus ojos se abrieron, para mirar a su amante. "Hm?" Gimió ella mientras su mano encontraba su camino hacia su frente para secar las gotas de sudor de su entrecejo._

_Gentilmente él imitó su acto antes de llevar sus labios a un lado de su cuello, besándolo levemente. Sus ojos se rehusaron a encontrar los suyos mientras preguntaba, "Estás satisfecha?" Su tono era de gentil, pero la pregunta contenía más importancia que aquella de una curiosidad pasajera._

_Ella sonrió tan amplio como sus exhaustos músculos le permitieron. "Nunca he sentido tal satisfacción en toda mi existencia."_

_Él sintió una renovada sensación de orgullo consumirlo cuando escuchó la confirmación de su mutua gratificación. Rodó sobre su costado mientras enjaulaba a la mujer en sus brazos, aún dentro de ella, y sin la intención de cambiar eso. "Tú eres mía," susurró él suavemente en su oído, descansando su cabeza sobre la suya._

"_Tanto como tú eres mío," respondió ella en un susurro. Luego ambos cerraron sus ojos. El sueño era el único remedio para la dichosa agonía que habían sufrido. _

------

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron saltando de su sueño. 'Ese sueño.' Sus párpados lentamente se cerraron una vez más mientras le permitía a su cuerpo recordar las sensaciones que tales imágenes invocaban dentro de él.

Esta no había sido la primera vez que había soñado esos hechos. Las visiones que había visto fueron el primer vínculo que él y Bulma hicieron. Fue su primer sueño colectivo. Antes de que alguno pudiera reconocer, mucho menos admitir, sus sentimientos, compartieron una ilusión de pasión que cada uno había sentido tan real como la actual experiencia a la que repetidamente se unirían años después.

Cuán dolorosamente lo perseguía el sueño, ahora que estaba siendo negado a su unión con el cuerpo y la mente de su mujer. Aunque esperaba haber tenido éxito en aclarar sus intenciones la anoche anterior, sabía que cualquier esperanza de tenerla otra vez sería absurda. Claramente ella no estaba lista para aceptar lo que había entre ellos, y tan doloroso como fuera para él darse cuenta, sabía que no podía forzar en ella lo que aún no quería.

Con un fuerte suspiro, Vegeta salió debajo de sus cobijas y se dirigió a su baño. Retirando su ropa, decidió hacer algo que sólo hacía cuando estaba con su mujer. Girando la válvula hacia el agua hirviendo, comenzó a llenar la bañera. Dejando caer su cuerpo en el calor, Vegeta le permitió a su mente dirigirse a momentos más felices; momentos cuando aún tenía una mujer en su vida que lo amaba a pesar de su colosal lista de fallas.

'Cómo extraño sentir tu cuerpo contra el mío, mujer,' él cerró sus ojos y dejó el pensamiento dirigirse hacia su mujer, sabiendo muy bien que no lo escucharía. 'Daría cualquier cosa por tenerte una vez más.'

Vegeta comenzó a repetir algunos de los momentos más íntimos que hubiese experimentado con su esposa. Bajo las tumultuosas circunstancias, esa era la única forma que sabía podía estar cerca de ella, a través de sus recuerdos. Tan patético como era para el Saiyajín no Ouji, todo lo que podía hacer era aferrarse al pasado, temeroso de que el futuro le fuera robado.

------

'_Cómo extraño sentir tu cuerpo contra el mío, mujer… daría cualquier cosa por tenerte una vez más.'_

La mano de Bulma se apretó en su pecho mientras el sonido de su recientemente descubierto esposo corría por su mente. Sus genuinos sentimientos de anhelo llenaron su alma casi tan vivamente como los suyos. 'Él me necesita,' estaba segura, mientras se levantaba del sofá. Después de que Trunks se había ido, había comenzado a considerar formas para informarle a su esposo que se había dado cuenta de su relación con él. Estaba levemente tentativa en su toma de decisión, ya que no quería dejarlo con la impresión equivocada.

Sí, sabía que él era su esposo, pero estaba lista para cumplir las obligaciones que tal unión requería? 'Bueno, ya he dormido con él, así que no creo que esa área sea un problema,' pensó ella, con una breve carcajada. Tan extraña como parecía la situación, no podía negar la paz que sintió entre sus brazos. La única vez en que toda la confusión había escapado de ella fue anoche, mientras hacían el amor… Amor? Eso era lo que era verdaderamente? Eso esperaba. Él había parecido inexorable sobre sus honestas intenciones, después de que tan equivocadamente lo había acusado de usarla. Entonces cuál era su preocupación?

Con renovada determinación, Bulma se dirigió arriba hacia la habitación de su esposo. Estaba más que lista para confesar todo. Ella buscaba escuchar _toda _la historia de cómo exactamente habían terminado juntos y lo que significaban el uno para el otro. A juzgar por las sensaciones que había estado experimentando, y las que reconoció de él, imaginó que era mucho.

Tomando un largo respiro antes de golpear en su puerta, Bulma esperó ser saludada por su esposo. Después de unos momentos sin ninguna respuesta, golpeó una segunda y luego una tercera vez, esperando alguna respuesta. Cuando continuamente no recibió ninguna, tentativamente decidió abrir la puerta y aventurar una improvista entrada. 'Debe estar dormido,' decidió ella, mientras entraba a la habitación. Para su sorpresa, la cama, aunque desarreglada, estaba vacía. Caminando lentamente para investigar más, Bulma se sentó tranquilamente sobre el suave colchón mientras una profunda sonrisa adornaba sus labios. 'Estuvo aquí reciente; aún puedo oler su aroma.' Ella se permitió inhalar. Un calor comenzó a pulsar por su cuerpo; su almizclado aroma era como un afrodisíaco para ella.

Saltando de su momentánea pérdida de pensamiento, los ojos de Bulma se dirigieron hacia el baño, notando una luz proveniente bajo la puerta. 'Hm… Es gracioso, no escuché abierta la ducha .' Ella se tornó curiosa mientras se aventuraba más cerca a la habitación en cuestión. Una vez estuvo afuera de la puerta, escuchó cuidadosamente por alguna pista de si estaba o no ahí. No escuchó nada.

'Tal vez olvidó apagar la luz,' consideró ella, antes de mover su mano lentamente hacia el pomo para averiguarlo por sí misma. Tan pronto como la puerta se abrió, una sofocante neblina calentó su cuerpo como si hubiese entrado a un sauna. Cerrando la puerta tras ella, antes de que mucho aire frío pudiera penetrar a la habitación, los ojos de Bulma cayeron pronto sobre el hombre que había estado buscando. Su mano subió para cubrir su boca antes de que su grito fuera vocalizado. Bajo la envoltura de agua, yacía el muy desnudo cuerpo de su amante de la noche anterior. Sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras su cuerpo yacía completamente tranquilo. Si no lo conociera como un ser invencible, lo habría pensado muerto donde permanecía inmóvil.

'Al menos se ve tranquilo,' pensó ella con alivio, mientras comenzaba a acercarse. Cayendo de rodillas, junto a la bañera y titubeante alcanzó su mano para tocar su humedecida piel. 'Tan suave,' notó ella, mientras secaba unas gotas de sudor de su entrecejo. 'Así que esto es todo mío,' ella contuvo la risa ante la idea, mientras le permitía a sus ojos reinar libres sobre su cuerpo. No se había tomado el tiempo la noche anterior para tan profunda observación, pero ahora se dio cuenta de lo que se había perdido. No había una sencilla imperfección en su cuerpo. Cada músculo suyo estaba tonificado por completo y su compacto físico en perfecta proporción – salvo una extensión que era mucho más grande de lo que hubiese imaginado. 'Cómo hace para esconder eso en esos ajustados spandex que usa?' se preguntó ella brevemente, antes de decidir que este era un momento inapropiado para estar mirando como tonta. Entre más miraba, más quería unírsele en esa bañera y dejarlo continuar lo que le había hecho anoche – 'Hey, por qué no puedo?' se preguntó ella, mientras se levantaba del piso. 'Es mi esposo, así que estoy autorizada para…' Ideas de tenerlo otra vez simplemente eran muy excitantes como para ser ignoradas.

'Ya,' ella terminó de remover su ropa con orgullo. Le complacía sin fin, que con trece años de olvidado envejecimiento, aún se viera guapísima, como lo hacía el hombre al que estaba por saltarle. 'Hm… Cómo lo despierto?' se preguntó, antes de levantar un pie sobre el borde de la bañera y entrar en el agua. Estaba caliente, y necesitó un momento o dos para ajustarse, pero una vez hecho, metió el otro, plantando cada pie a cada lado de sus caderas. Arrodillándose lentamente en el agua caliente, se bajó para sentarse suavemente sobre su pelvis. Tomó otro profundo respiro cuando su nariz una vez más fue asaltada por su fuerte aroma.

Inclinándose para una mejor inhalación, le permitió a la punta de su nariz correr por su cuello, arrancando un profundo ronroneo de su súbdito. Disfrutando del sonido lleno de placer, Bulma decidió que no le importaría si hacía sus movimientos aún más intrépidos. Pasando las yemas de sus dedos por la suave piel que encajonaba sus duros abdominales, llevó sus labios a su garganta antes de comenzar un lento asalto por su cuello. Sus labios se separaron levemente permitiéndole a su lengua saborear las saladas gotas de sudor que habían sido depuradas de su ardiente carne. Llenándose de su esencia, todas las otras ideas menos aquellas de placer comenzaron a desvanecerse de la mente de Bulma. Tan perdida estaba, que falló en notar que el hombre que estaba dominando estaba comenzando a despertar.

"Bulma…" El sonido de su nombre nunca había enviado tales escalofríos por su espina como lo hizo en ese segundo. Aún perdido en algún lugar entre la realidad y la fantasía, Vegeta intentó determinar si la pequeña ninfa que ahora estaba mordiendo el endurecido capullo de su tetilla, era de hecho la misma mujer que había demandado mantener su distancia . Pareciendo no importarle si la pacífica deidad sobre él estaba en su mente o era real, levantó sus manos para tocar aquello que era su salvación.

Bulma no pudo contener el profundo gruñido que escapó de sus labios ante la sensación de sus suaves manos en su cintura. "Vegeta," susurró su nombre, removiendo sus labios de su pecho para poder llevar sus ojos a encontrarlos con los suyos. Se sorprendió al ver la resplandeciente sonrisa que adornaba su rostro mientras sus ojos aún permanecían cerrados. "Vegeta," ella llamó su nombre de nuevo, esta vez con una casi carcajada. El alguna vez 'atemorizante' hombre que había aterrorizado la Tierra de repente parecía como un niño en Navidad.

El sonido de su nombre una segunda vez impulsó a Vegeta a abrir sus ojos reluctante. Temió tan pronto como lo hizo, darse cuenta que su mente una vez más estaba jugándole bromas; pero en vez, para su completo desconcierto, vio que la articulación sin aliento de su nombre había venido de ninguna otra que de su muy desnuda esposa, quien estaba sentada a horcajadas en su cintura de una manera muy juguetona. "B-Bulma, qué estás--"

Su confundida pregunta fue interrumpida rápidamente por el invasor beso de su apasionada mujer. Él no protestó más, mientras ella ambiciosamente saboreaba su boca, mientras sus manos se enredaban en su cabello. El acto fue un marcado cambio de sus más sumisos movimientos de la noche anterior; cómo extrañaba el reto.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, Bulma tomó un profundo respiro para llenar sus pulmones con el precioso aire que había exhalado. Ella le sonrió al aún confundido, aunque altamente excitado, hombre bajo ella. "Siento tanto interrumpir tu baño," comenzó ella tímida, mientras trazaba los contornos de su rostro, "pero necesitaba hablar contigo."

"Sí?" Vegeta esbozó una sonrisa mientras se movía levemente para poder abrazar segura a su mujer, evitando estratégicamente cualquier abrupto escape.

Bulma contuvo una carcajada ante su posesividad, 'cómo pude no haber visto esto antes?' se preguntó ella, antes de responder su pregunta. "Sí, quería disculparme." Ella se puso muy seria mientras bajaba sus labios para besar su mejilla levemente antes de acurrucar su cabeza junto a la suya. "He sido tan horrible contigo." Ella se sonó ante la idea.

El agarre de Vegeta se apretó, mientras levantaba un brazo para acariciar su húmedo cabello, en un intento por aliviar su dolor. "No necesitas disculparte," él asumió que esta súplica por perdón provenía de haber llegado a sus sentidos sobre la realidad de lo que había pasado entre ellos la noche anterior, "No debí haberme acostado contigo anoche, no estabas lista. Fue mi culpa, no la tuya."

"No," Bulma discrepó, sabiendo que su respuesta fue con respecto a la última conversación que tuvieron, antes de ella saber la verdad. Colocando gentilmente su mano en su mejilla y girando su rostro para que sus ojos estuvieran con los suyos, clarificó, "No estoy hablando de anoche; estoy hablando de todo. Desde el momento que desperté de mi coma, te he tratado horriblemente. Apenas puedo imaginar lo que puede sentirse que tu esposa sea tan desconsiderada."

Vegeta frunció ante los amargos recuerdos, pero todo eso había terminado, ahora tenía a su esposa – esposa! "Qué dijiste?" Gritó Vegeta, dándose cuenta del título que ella se había dado con respecto a él.

"Lo sé," respondió ella con una gloriosa sonrisa, "Sé que somos esposo y esposa, sé que eres el padre de Trunks, y sé que ha estado costándote protegerme de esa verdad. No conozco palabras para describir con precisión mi gratitud, así que por eso es que estoy aquí."

Lo que había sido un brillo de alivio en los ojos de Vegeta de repente se tornaron inexpresivos, mientras le hacía una monótona pregunta. "No recuperaste tus recuerdos?" supuso él por la forma en la que hablaba.

"Infortunadamente no," admitió ella, "He estado teniendo algunos destellos de cosas, pero no reuní todo sino hasta hoy. Me alegra que lo hiciera, no puedo creer por lo que te he hecho pasar."

Vegeta asintió con una amarga risa mientras se movía en el agua para empujar a su mujer, no muy gentilmente, fuera de él para poder salir de la bañera. Tan pronto como lo hizo, se mantuvo dándole la espalda mientras hablaba. "No te molestes en sentir pena por mi; no quiero tu compasión o tu cuerpo en compensación por tu ignorancia de la situación." Su voz goteó con insulto mientras pronunciaba cada palabra. Agarrando una toalla, comenzó a secarse rápidamente para poder irse.

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron incrédulos mientras escuchaba sus acusaciones, ofendida mientras salía del agua e interceptaba su camino antes de que pudiera salir. "Cómo te atreves!" Gritó ella incrédula, "Estoy tratando de disculparme y tú actúas como si estuviera causándote algún tipo de humillación!"

"No lo es!?" Siseó Vegeta con igual furia, "Te me unes en mi baño como si realmente estuvieras interesada en estar conmigo, pero en vez admites que tu único interés está en compensarme por tu rechazo? En realidad piensas tan poco de mis motivos, que realmente aceptaría sexo de ti por compasión!?"

Toda la expresión de Bulma se derrumbó mientras escuchaba su razonamiento. "No," discrepó ella casi dolida, "pero aparentemente tú piensas tan poco de mis motivos, creer que le ofrecería sexo a un hombre por el que no siento nada, por algún sentido de obligación!" Cuando terminó se retiró de su camino y regresó a la bañera para recalentar su desnuda carne, después de sentir el frío del aire.

Por varios momentos, nada sino silencio se estableció entre los dos, antes de que Bulma de repente sintiera un cálido cuerpo unírsele de nuevo. "Lo siento," él dijo las palabras que sólo podría usar libremente con ella, "Supongo que estoy acostumbrado a ser rechazado por ti, que cuando soy enfrentado al idealismo, estoy muy prevenido para notarlo."

"Así es cómo fue siempre para nosotros?" se preguntó ella brevemente. "Digo, asumo, que no somos la pareja de cuentos de hadas que siempre soñé."

"Infortunadamente no," admitió Vegeta tristemente, "una pesadilla tal vez sería un mejor resumen de nosotros. Pero, eso sólo nos ha hecho más fuertes en nuestra unión."

Bulma se permitió sonreír mientras se movía para encarar a su esposo una vez más. Pasando sus dedos por su salvaje melena, continuó. "Puedo no tener todos mis recuerdos, pero aún puedo sentir. Anoche supe que sentí algo más que lujuria, sólo estaba muy temerosa de dejarme creerlo. Pero ahora sé que puedo, porque sé que lo que estaba sintiendo no era imaginario, sé – puedo sentir lo real que es," admitió ella, mientras sus labios lentamente se movían hacia los suyos. Su química era incuestionable. Sus cuerpos sabían exactamente lo que necesitaban, mientras se entregaban el uno al otro.

El agua que los rodeaba falló en detener los lentos y elegantes movimientos en los que se unieron sus cuerpos. Suaves besos, tiernas caricias, y gentiles exploraciones en la carne del otro, despertaron el deseo de calmar su sed perpetua. Aunque se habían unido la noche anterior, no había sido como ahora; ambos estaban totalmente conscientes de sus acciones; la lujuria de la contenida tensión sexual no era más un factor, esta vez su unión fue más profunda que en un nivel físico, sus espíritus también se estaban uniendo.

"Dime mujer," demandó Vegeta sin aliento, mientras se posicionaba en su entrada, _su _sólo y único recurso de satisfacción. "Dime que quieres esto. Dime que me deseas. Dime!"

Bulma sonrió, entendiendo su necesidad por una confirmación de que esto no era como la última vez, él necesitaba saber que estaba desesperada por volverse uno con él así como él lo estaba con ella. Con algo de esfuerzo, Bulma levantó sus manos para tomar su rostro mientras bajaba sus labios para rozarlos con los suyos. "Quiero esto," confesó ella desesperadamente, "Te quiero sólo a ti."

Tan pronto como la admisión dejó sus labios, sus bocas se cerraron en un ardiente beso mientras Vegeta se sumergía profundo dentro de su glorioso abismo. Ambos estaban en completa síncopa mientras forjaban hacia ese momento de perfección al que sólo ellos podían llevar al otro. Y cuando esa eufórica liberación finalmente llegó, mientras en los corredores de la Corporación Cápsula hacían eco cada uno de sus nombres, ambos fueron recordados tan claramente de lo que eran y siempre serían: almas gemelas. Verdaderamente eran el igual del otro, el lleno de sus vacíos.

Los dos quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, mientras se calentaban en el resplandor de su unión. Una vez que Vegeta logró recuperarse, levantó su cabeza para observar a su mujer mientras luchaba por recuperar su aliento; Dende, cómo había extrañado el excitante despliegue que fue ese.

Bulma, notando de repente los ojos que estaban sobre ella, lentamente levantó su mirada para atrapar la de su marido. Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por sus labios, casi como si pudiera leer su mente. "Otra vez?"

Vegeta sonrió, disfrutando mucho su entusiasmo. "Sí, vamos." Él sacó su lengua para picotear su nariz antes de admitir su plan, "Y luego otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez, hasta que tu garganta esté muy ronca para hablar, de gritar mi nombre con adoración."

"Hm… Eso suena divertido," ronroneó ella, antes de que el par reasumiera su unión. Habían sido negados el uno del otro por tanto tiempo; ahora era el momento para compensar sus pérdidas.

------

"Bueno, me alegra escuchar que _crees _que todo está bien." Chi-Chi observó a Trunks con sospecha mientras le aseguraba que esta quedada a dormir no era alguna forma para Bulma intentan alejar sus problemas. "Pero, estás seguro que no pasa nada malo?"

"Sí," aceptó Trunks, por lo que parecía la millonésima vez desde que había llegado.

"Vamos Chi-Chi," Goku intentó alejar a la mujer para que el niño pudiera salir y entrenar, "si él dice que todo está bien, estoy seguro que así es."

"Está bien," Chi-Chi estaba reluctante a aceptar, antes de caminar hacia la sala para tomar un 'relajante' asiento en el sofá.

"De acuerdo, ahora tú y Goten diviértanse," Goku despidió a los dos niños mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta.

Trunks llegó casi afuera antes de detenerse abruptamente y voltear para regresar con Goku, como si hubiera recordado algo importante. "Oh, sí, quería preguntarle algo." Trunks miró a Goku, con una perpleja expresión.

"Um, bueno, qué es?" preguntó el alto Saiyajín, mientras rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza y reía torpemente.

"Bueno, esto podría sonar como una pregunta extraña pero… bien, mi mamá alguna vez me dijo que descubrió que estaba embarazada de mi papá. Dijo que él sabía porque podía sentir un segundo ki viniendo de ella, _pero_, lo que me preguntaba era, si podría haber _otra_ razón para sentir un segundo ki en alguien?"

Goku levantó una curiosa ceja mientras pensaba unos momentos en la posibilidad. "No," finalmente decidió, "Recuerdo cuando Chi-Chi estuvo embarazada con Gohan, y la muy distintiva sensación de su ki una vez que fue concebido. La diferencia en sus niveles de energía hizo muy obvia la distinción. Pero, no puedo pensar en ninguna otra razón para que hubiese dos ki irradiando de una persona, a menos por supuesto que una fusión estuviera involucrada… Eso es de lo que estás hablando?"

Trunks movió su cabeza, "Seriamente dudo que mi mamá se fusionara con alguien. Tal vez mis sentidos estaban mal."

"T-Tu mamá?!" Goku pobremente escondió su conmoción, "estás diciendo que sentiste un segundo ki de tu madre!?"

Trunks levantó una sospechosa ceja ante la lívida reacción del hombre, pero sabiendo que Goku tenía una tendencia extraña a serlo, decidió ignorarlo. "Sí, al menos pensé eso. Supongo que estaba equivocado; digo, mamá y papá apenas si han estado alrededor del otro, cómo podría estar embarazada?" Trunks rió ante la absurdez. Decidiendo que lo que sintió no podía ser correcto, eligió terminar esta unilateral investigación. "De todas formas gracias por su ayuda!" Él se despidió de Goku antes de girar para dirigirse afuera para encontrarse con Goten.

Una vez ido, le tomó a Goku toda su fuerza regresar a la sala con la sorpresiva noticia con la que había tratado.

"Goku? Goku? Qué pasa?" Chi-Chi inmediatamente saltó de su asiento tan pronto como vio la aturdida mirada en el rostro de su esposo.

"No puedo creerlo," susurró Goku aturdidamente, mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón. "Bulma está embarazada."

Silencio mortal siguió por lo que parecieron horas, antes de que un grito saliera de la señora de la casa. "BULMA ESTÁ QUÉ?!" gritó Chi-Chi con horror. "Pero no puede estar embarazada! Lo haría el hijo de Yamcha! Destruiría a su familia! Digo, Dende, puedes imaginar lo que le haría a Trunks y a Vegeta!"

"Lo sé," Goku frunció, "Pero Trunks dijo que sintió un segundo ki de su madre. Se convenció que sus sentidos estaban equivocados porque parece imposible en su mente, pero… Necesitamos decirle a ella _ahora._" Goku se levantó de su asiento. "Digo, si Trunks pudo sentir el ki, sólo será cuestión de tiempo antes de que Vegeta esté lo cerca suficiente a ella para sentirlo."

"Oh, no me hagas pensar en eso!" Chi-Chi hizo una mueca ante el tipo de daño que tal descubrimiento causaría. "Está bien, vamos a verlos ahora, antes de que las cosas empeoren."

Goku asintió mientras alcanzaba una mano para colocarla en el hombro de su esposa, y luego extendió dos dedos de la otra contra su frente. En un parpadeo, los dos habían desaparecido del salón, y reaparecido ante una vista que horriblemente estaría incrustada en cada una de sus mentes por el resto de sus vidas.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de LGV: **No voy a comentar; creo que todos pueden adivinar lo que pasará después! Las cosas se aclararán en el próximo capítulo? Y qué hay de los recuerdos de Bulma, nunca los recuperará? Descúbranlo la próxima vez…


	15. ReUnión?

**Enamorados por Segunda Vez**

(_Falling In Love A Second Time_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 15: Re-unión?

------

"Vegeta," Bulma gritó el nombre de su recién descubierto esposo mientras sus dedos apretaban fuertemente las sábanas bajo ella. En algún momento Vegeta los había movido de la bañera a su cama, pero la transición pasó desapercibida para Bulma, una gloria rodeaba incesante su mente y cuerpo. Bajo la intoxicante influencia de otra liberación, Bulma sintió a su hombre colapsar sobre ella una vez más.

Una genuina sonrisa cruzó los labios de Vegeta mientras descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de su esposa mientras pasaba sus dedos por su sudoroso cabello. "Bulma," respiró él fuertemente mientras observaba su desaliñada apariencia. No podía pensar en un momento que haya lucido más hermosa. "Cansada?" preguntó él juguetonamente, sabiendo muy bien que ella había _más_ que excedido su límite.

Bulma rió, segura que no era la única exhausta aquí. "Mira quien habla--" Bulma detuvo abruptamente su idea con un ahogado grito cuando una increíble vista entró repentinamente en su campo visual. "Qué están haciendo aquí?!"

El sonido de su mujer gritando desvió la atención de Vegeta hacia los dos intrusos. "KAKAROTTO!?!" rugió Vegeta, mientras corría para cubrir a su mujer. "Por qué demonios tú y tu bocona mujer están en mi HABITACIÓN?!"

"Nosotros!?" discutió Chi-Chi defensivamente, una vez logró reenfocar sus confundidos ojos. "Qué hay de ustedes dos? Qué creen que están haciendo!?" Chi-Chi se concentró más directamente en Bulma, "has perdido la razón?! Cómo puedes dormir con él cuando estás embarazada con el hijo de Yamcha!?"

"QUÉ!" Gritaron Bulma y Vegeta simultáneamente, la noticia parecía completamente absurda para ambos.

"Todos sabemos que dormiste con Yamcha," clarificó Chi-Chi, "así que obviamente el niño que cargas es suyo!"

"Niño?" Vegeta se enfocó en la única parte del argumento de la tonta mujer que posiblemente podría ser verdad.

Bulma mientras tanto comenzó a guiar correctamente a sus descaminados amigos, "No, no lo hice!" objetó ella fuertemente. "NUNCA dormí con Yamcha, lo cual hace inexistente la posibilidad de que esté esperando su hijo!"

"Bulma!" protestó Chi-Chi, "deja de mentir! Hablamos de eso esta mañana! Admitiste que dormiste con él!"

"Qué?" cuestionó Bulma, antes de rápidamente darse cuenta de dónde exactamente venía toda la confusión. "Chi-Chi," comenzó ella con un suspiro, "Pensé que estabas hablando de _Vegeta _esta mañana. Anoche dormí con él, no con Yamcha."

"Vegeta?!" Chi-Chi movió su cabeza, ahora pensando que la situación tenía menos sentido. "Por qué demonios dormirías con Vegeta?! Has estado atemorizada de él desde que regresaste a casa!"

"Bueno," Bulma se sonrojó, más bien avergonzada de lo fácilmente que se había metido a la cama con un hombre. "Supongo, que aunque no lo recordaba, sabía que estaba bien." Ella intentó explicar avergonzada.

Goku, para entonces habiéndose recuperado totalmente de ver a su príncipe y amiga de infancia desnudos y juntos en la cama, decidió ofrecer su propia cucharada. "Entonces, lo que estás diciendo es que las dos personas que dijo Trunks que escuchó anoche eran ustedes dos. Lo cual significa, que el ki que dijo sintió en Bulma, era una combinación de los dos!"

"Eso parece," Vegeta rompió su largo silencio después de haber estado observando el vientre de su esposa en un intento por percibir si el argumento de su rival tenía algo de cierto. Sorpresivamente, sí. "Cómo lo perdí?" se preguntó él inconscientemente.

"Perder, qué?" preguntó Bulma nerviosamente.

Vegeta desvió su mirada de su mujer hacia los dos inesperados visitantes en su habitación. "Si a los dos no les importa, mi mujer y yo tenemos algunas cosas que discutir. Así que si eres tan amable, Kakarotto, usa tu maldita tele transportación para sacarte a ti y a tu mujercita de mi habitación en este momento, y me abstendré de matarlos a los dos!"

"Está bien, está bien!" Goku levantó sus manos para bloquear el rayo de ki que su compañero Saiyajín estaba comenzando a formar, "nos vamos," prometió él. Después de que ambos ofrecieron sus disculpas, Goku se abrazó a su esposa mientras colocaba dos dedos en su cabeza, y tan rápidamente como habían llegado, se fueron.

Vegeta disipó la pequeña cantidad de ki que había formado antes de girarse hacia su confundida esposa.

"De verdad estoy embarazada?" preguntó Bulma tímidamente, el concepto parecía muy emocionante y extraño para ella.

"Sí," respondió Vegeta lentamente, no estaba seguro de lo bien que tomaría la noticia bajo las circunstancias. "No estoy seguro de cómo lo perdí, pero puedo sentir el ki de ella. Sin duda, estás encinta."

"Wow!" gritó Bulma mientras asimilaba este surreal desenlace. "Entonces realmente estoy- _ella_? Dijiste _ella_? Sabes que es una niña!?" animó ella con júbilo, "Siempre quise una pequeñita!" ella rió fuerte con deleite mientras lanzaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposo y lo abrazaba tan alegremente como lo había hecho la primera vez que le dijo que habían concebido.

Vegeta la mantuvo cerca mientras expresaba su excitación. Con toda honestidad, él habría preferido otro varón para volverlo un guerrero, pero sin tener en cuenta el género, sabía que sentiría por el niño con todo lo que pudiera darle. Cualquier cosa que _ellos _crearan sabía que lo _amaría _y lo aceptaría totalmente.

Bulma sonrió mientras sostenía su estómago. "Esto es tan extraño; no puedo creer que esté embarazada. Nunca he estado embarazada – o, quiero decir, no puedo recordar estar embarazada." Su cabeza cayó visiblemente ante la deprimente realización. De repente quiso que todos los vacíos en su memoria se llenaran. "Vegeta," susurró ella, mientras estiraba su mano libre para agarrar la suya, "dime de nosotros. Quiero saber todo sobre nosotros desde cómo llegamos a juntarnos, la concepción de Trunks, todo hasta que perdí mis recuerdos. Quiero escuchar _cada _detalle."

Vegeta suspiró mientras apretaba su palma a cambio; simplemente no tenía idea de lo que estaba pidiéndole. "Nuestro pasado no está lleno de recuerdos felices que disfrute revivir."

"Ah… Oh," Bulma suspiró abatida; recordó la breve descripción de Yamcha de su desastrosa relación pasada. "Pero, no puede ser todo malo," razonó ella, "Después de todo aún estamos juntos."

Vegeta cerró sus ojos cuando notó la nota de esperanza entrelazada en su afirmación. Era tan ella, sin importar cómo había logrado destruir lo que pasó entre ellos, siempre lograba mantener la esperanza de que pudiera arreglarse. "Tienes razón," concedió él, "pero preferiría no asustarte al ahondar en todos los horribles detalles. Basta decir, que fue mi incapacidad para darme cuenta cuánto te necesitaba, la que nos mantuvo separados hasta que casi fue muy tarde. Pude no haber hecho nada en la vida para merecerte, pero nunca jamás tomaré por sentado la fuerza que me diste."

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron levemente, mientras una amplia sonrisa se extendía por su rostro. "Creo que esa es la confesión más romántica que he escuchado."

Una insultada expresión acompañada de un 'hmph' salió de Vegeta, antes de añadir, "Vamos a aclarar una cosa mujer, ahora no soy, ni seré _romántico,_" gruñó él la palabra con completa inexpresión.

"Está bien, si tú lo dices." Bulma se permitió reír; era adorable verlo reafirmar su masculinidad. "Además, no estaba insistiendo que _eras_ romántico, sólo lo que _dijiste_. Digo, puedo no tener todos mis recuerdos, pero de lo que sé, no eres nada de eso." Bulma irrumpió en una leve carcajada mientras pensaba exactamente con quien estaba sentada en la cama. Todo era muy surreal.

"Qué recuerdos?" La pregunta detuvo la risa de Bulma, mientras miraba para ver una aturrullada mirada en el rostro de su marido. "Qué recuerdas?" preguntó Vegeta con contenida curiosidad, quería saber exactamente lo que recordaba de su relación.

"Um," Bulma hizo correr unas ideas en su mente intentando recolectar todos los sueños y recuerdos espontáneos que habían llegado a ella en los últimos días. "Bueno, la mayoría de los recuerdos que tengo parecen tener sentido. Te recuerdo destruyéndome, pero eso ya lo sabes, y luego estaba este recuerdo donde cortaste nuestra relación después del torneo de Cell, y luego uno sobornándote para llevar a Trunks al parque," ambos rieron levemente ante el recuerdo, "y el último fue sobre…" los labios de Bulma se separaron levemente con shock mientras recordaba dolorosamente su último recuerdo. "Um… en realidad creo que eso fue. El último probablemente fue sólo una pesadilla."

"Pesadilla?" cuestionó Vegeta, "estás hablando del sueño que tuviste cuando te encontré temprano?"

"Uhm," ella tomó una largo respiro. "Sí, realmente. Fue-fue horrible. Y-yo estaba siendo estrangulada por la cola de una criatura lagarto, mientras continuaba golpeándome en mi espalda y burlándose de mí. Fue tan humillante. Pero, la parte más extraña es que Krillin, Piccolo y-"

"Gohan estaban de pie observando, pero ninguno de ellos hizo nada para ayudarte, por temor de un destino similar. Aunque en el momento asumiste que fue porque merecías el castigo, porque fallaste, y el dolor, la humillación, fue tu retrasado castigo." Él terminó su idea inexpresivo.

"Cómo – Cómo lo supiste?" Bulma levantó una ceja confundida mientras secaba sus humedecidos ojos.

"Lo sé porque lo viví," admitió Vegeta, para la completa desorientación de su mujer. "Lo que viste fue mi muerte en manos de Freezer. Fue prontamente después del único encuentro que recuerdas de mi."

"Eso realmente te pasó?" Bulma tartamudeó en respuesta, no había caso en intentar ocultar sus lágrimas por más tiempo. Extendiendo sus brazos para envolverlos alrededor de su cuello lo abrazó fuertemente. "Dende, lo siento tanto."

"No lo estés," él aceptó su abrazo con un aliviado suspiro. "si alguien debe disculparse, soy yo, por darte a soportar todos mis recuerdos."

Bulma se separó de su abrazo, una vez más confundida, cuando escuchó su admisión. "Qué quieres decir con que me diste todos tus recuerdos? Quieres decir que me hablaste de tus recuerdos, verdad?"

Vegeta frunció mientras la miraba, cómo podría soñar en explicarle su unión si apenas había logrado aceptar su relación? "Vamos a decir, tenemos… o tuvimos una única conexión que nos permitió compartir los pensamientos y las experiencias del otro a lo largo de cada una de nuestras vidas. El recuerdo de mi primera muerte fue una que me persiguió más que otro; supongo que eso es por qué lo soñaste."

La mente de Bulma se aceleró con esta nueva información, "espera un minuto," ella abrió la boca en un momento de realización, "esta cosa del vínculo de memoria de la que hablas por casualidad tiene algo que ver con morder el cuello del otro, verdad? Esa es la unión de la que hablas?"

"Cómo supiste eso?" preguntó Vegeta; ahora era su turno para estar levemente sorprendido.

"Tuve un sueño de algo parecido, pero pensé que era muy extraño para ser verdad." Ella pasó sus dedos por su cabello, devanando de este nuevo descubrimiento. "Supongo que entonces es algo Saiyajín?"

Vegeta asintió, profundamente aliviado de que tuviera alguna recolección de su unión. "Esta es una costumbre Saiyajín, pero como recuerdo, pocas parejas desarrollan una conexión tan profunda como lo fue la nuestra."

"Vaya," Bulma parpadeó, "No puedo creer que realmente viera toda tu vida una vez, y que tú vieras toda la mía -" Bulma se interrumpió cuando una absurda revelación llegó a ella. "Espera un segundo, Vegeta. Si lo que estás diciendo es verdad, y tú llevas mis recuerdos… por qué no puedes… regresármelos?"

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron contrariados, de repente supo lo que se sentía ser Kakarotto. "Dende, por qué demonios no pensé en esto?!" demandó él a sí mismo. Todo este tiempo, él tenía sus recuerdos, y nunca se le ocurrió compartirlos!

"Bueno, puedes regresarme mis recuerdos? Podemos, como, re-unirnos?" preguntó Bulma con esperanza, las palabras no podían describir lo desesperadamente que quería recuperar sus recuerdos.

"Bueno – Yo-" Vegeta pensó en las posibilidades por varios minutos. No vio razón por la que no pudiera funcionar. Después de todo, aún estaba unido a ella. A pesar de lo débil que se había vuelto la conexión, el proceso debía ser el mismo como en cualquier otro momento que compartieron recuerdos a través de su unión. Por supuesto, este proceso no estaba libre de sus inconvenientes. "Bulma," suspiró él tranquilamente mientras la halaba hacia él. "Si hago esto, no simplemente tendrás tus recuerdos, sino también los míos. Estás segura que estás lista para eso?"

Ella asintió casi inmediatamente, mientras dejaba un gentil beso en sus labios antes de responder. "No podría tenerla de otra forma."

"Muy bien, entonces," Vegeta aceptó con excitación contenida, mientras lentamente levantaba la cabeza de su mujer para que su cremoso cuello blanco estuviera expuesto a él. Él movió su pulgar momentáneamente sobre el punto donde la había marcado originalmente. Casi estaba completamente curado. Lamiendo levemente su suave piel, llevó sus labios a la desvanecida marca. "Estás segura mujer?" Él necesitaba su confirmación; tenía que estar seguro de que esto era lo que quería.

"Sí." Exhaló ella fuertemente, ya muy seducida por su gentil suministro.

Sin más espera, Vegeta clavó profundo sus afilados colmillos en su tierna carne, regocijando en el sabor de la cálida y salada sangre de su mujer.

Los ojos de Bulma se cerraron, mientras la primera sensación en bajar por su espina era aquella de un punzante dolor por su cuerpo. Pero el dolor no duró mucho, cuando su mente fue dominada por imágenes que le habían sido negadas después del accidente. Vio Namekusei, la inminente destrucción del planeta, y de repente ser devuelta a la Tierra. Vio a Vegeta, Piccolo, y Gohan esperando noticias de la muerte de Freezer; y luego, el anuncio de la victoria de Goku, el dragón Namekiano siendo convocado, y su vida volviendo a la normalidad. Vio al joven del futuro, Trunks, y luego a Vegeta mudándose con su familia. Sintió sus emociones regresar a ella. Cómo oscilaba desde el odio al amor por él. Vio sus primeras pocas veces juntos. Vio el dolor que enfrentó en los años siguientes, cómo esos pocos encuentros cambiarían su vida para siempre. Cada juicio y tribulación que enfrentaron regresó a ella, hasta el día cuando finalmente se unieron. Vio cada momento de agonía y gloria que él vivió. Vio su dolor, sus derrotas, su muerte, y su inesperado amor por ella. Vio cada momento que él le había dado, y luego, tuvo la fortuna de ver cómo ella había tratado con eso – cómo la había hecho atravesarlo, cómo la había ayudado a sobrevivir a su unión. Sintió la fuerza y el consuelo que le había dado, facultándola para ver más en su vida.

Su baño de recuerdos continuó mientras veía su vida derramarse en su mente en una fuerte ola de visiones. Trunks creciendo, el torneo mundial, la muerte de Vegeta, Buu, el ascenso de Goku a SSJ3, Gotenks, la salvación del universo, y cada otro momento de su vida hasta la última vez que se había unido en una unión de sus mentes, la cual afortunadamente, no había sido mucho antes del accidente. Todo había regresado a ella desde ambas perspectivas, hasta que comenzó a ver recuerdos más recientes. Sus recuerdos del dolor y el anhelo que él había sentido mientras ella estaba en coma. Lo sintió culparse por el incidente. Vio su lucha por ayudar a Trunks, y a él mismo, y su fracaso al hacerlo. Sintió su dolor cuando lo rechazó, su sufrimiento por su unión, su colapso la noche que hicieron el amor, la noche que había besado a Yamcha. Sintió su excitación después, cuando creyó que había logrado con éxito reunirse con ella, y luego su agonía cuando se dio cuenta que había estado equivocado. Experimentó cada segundo del tirabuzón emocional en el que estuvo por esos días, y luego finalmente la alegría que sintió horas atrás cuando legítimamente se reunieron.

Una vez que Bulma vio el último de sus recuerdos, la instintiva urgencia de regresar el favor la llenó. Colocando sus brazos en sus hombros, ella empujó su boca contra su cuello y hundió sus dientes en su carne, directamente sobre su propia marca. Ella comenzó a beber avaramente de su sangre como él de la suya, mientras le daba la oportunidad de ver todo lo que había experimentado esos últimos días.

Vegeta abandonó su agarre sobre ella, cuando sintió a su mujer entrar de repente en su mente. Vio sus sentimientos cuando sus dientes se hundieron en su cuello, abriendo la conexión. Sintió la confusión por la que pasó desde el accidente. Sintió su temor y su duda hacia él; vio su cita con Yamcha, el beso, y luego a ella empujándolo después de verse a sí mismo en sus pensamientos. Sintió su necesidad esa noche, su anhelo y su confusión y después arrepentimiento. Vio su discusión con Chi-Chi y luego su discusión con Trunks; y finalmente, su comprensión, después de que Yamcha había hecho la aclaración correcta – Yamcha!? Vegeta fue separado de la idea final cuando sintió a Bulma remover sus dientes de su cuello. Colapsando junto a ella, tomó varios profundos respiros mientras le permitía a su mente considerar todo lo que había experimentado.

"Aún no puedo creer que dejaras que ese patético humano te besara." Gruñó Vegeta después de una larga pausa, el recuerdo lo irritó.

Bulma rió ante su posesivo tono. Aunque normalmente sus 'nadie toca a mi mujer' la arrojaba en una lección de feminismo, decidió permitirle su rabieta. "Sabes que sólo fue cosa del 'calor del momento', no hay necesidad para que vayas a matar a Yamcha. Ambos hicimos la paz. Y, además, si no hubiese sido por Yamcha, no habría sabido la verdad. Así que si cualquier cosa, debes agradecerle."

"Preferiría un viaje sin regreso a la próxima dimensión." Siseó Vegeta por lo bajo. Nunca le agradó ese tonto; sin duda tenía que ver con el hecho de que el débil había tenido a Bulma primero, pero de todo eso lo que verdaderamente importaba era quien la tenía ahora. Y ese eternamente sería él.

"Aw, deja de llorar," ordenó Bulma juguetona, mientras rodaba sobre su hombre. "Digo, aquí estoy con todos mis recuerdos," comenzó ella con un viaje de besos en su hombro. "Y en todo lo que piensas," ella continuó por su pecho, "es vengarte de Yamcha?" se burló ella, mientras extendía su lengua para moverla por su abdomen. "Vamos Vegeta, podríamos estar divirtiéndonos mucho más." Ronroneó ella mientras deslizaba su mano por su pelvis hacia un destino muy específico.

"Mujer loca," gruñó Vegeta con placer; parecía que con sus recuerdos su atrevimiento había regresado.

"Espera," Bulma se separó abruptamente de su amante cuando una repentina idea se le ocurrió. "Qué hay de Trunks? No deberíamos decirle de todo esto?"

Vegeta movió lentamente su cabeza de un lado a otro en objeción mientras halaba de nuevo a Bulma en su agarre. "El niño tendrá que esperar," declaró él certero, "porque una vez que termine contigo, no estarás en condición para dejar esta cama por _varios_ días."

"Oh, eso suena prometedor." Bulma sonrió, parecido a su esposo, ante la posibilidad. "Entonces, has tu peor esfuerzo," animó ella, mientras le permitía a su esposo tomar el control de su cuerpo.

Entonces, por primera vez en más de seis meses, la pareja una vez más hacía el amor como esposos.

------

**Fin**

------

**Nota de LGV**: Bueno, ese es el final, _seca lágrimas_, espero que todos hayan disfrutado leerlo tanto como disfruté reescribirlo. Ahora como siempre, termino una historia, debo comenzar a publicar otra. Sí, todos adivinaron, _Enamorados por Primera Vez_, regresa! Para todos los que no lo saben, es la antecesora a esta historia, ubicada en ese famoso período de tres años por supuesto. Explica todo lo que esta historia no hizo, y es en la misma vena de esta, angustia, drama, un lemon aquí y allá, junto con el ocasional relevo cómico.

**Nota de Inu**: Hola!!! Finalmente el capítulo final de esta historia de LGV, espero que se hayan divertido mucho leyéndola y que la hayan disfrutado como yo lo hice alguna vez... Gracias por leer, por sus lindos comentarios, correcciones, ánimos y demás... jeje... de verdad, de todo corazón fueron muy bien recibidos y tomados en cuenta durante las correcciones de esta traducción y de todas las demás por supuesto... LGV les agradece también el apoyo y el interés... yo sólo cumplo con dar a conocer todos sus fics... jejeje... Un saludo muy especial a todas mis amigas del msn que se han tomado el tiempito para leer y comentar... sin duda alguna, una gran motivación para continuar con esta satisfactoria labor... Igualmente las invito para que sigan disfrutando de todos sus trabajos...

**A LavenderGoddessV... un agradecimiento infinito por haberte permitido el honor de traducir y publicar sus fics...**

Un beso y un abrazo muy fuerte para todos... Nos vemos en Enamorados por Primera Vez!!!... Hasta pronto!!!


End file.
